Hand Talk
by Pigwidgeon15
Summary: Abandoned Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS
1. Chapter 1

**Hand Talk**

Story Disclaimer: I legally own none of the recognizable characters in this fictional story. All recognizable (even if distorted) 'Harry Potter' characters are owned by their creator, Ms J.K. Rowling and her associated publishers and distributors.

Story Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HG/SS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence, language, abuse, non-consensual sex, self-injury, mental health issues, physical disability)

This content notice has been updated as of 17/05/13, near 13 years after it was first published at the insistence of an offended reviewer. I hope this more comprehensive rating guide helps readers better select stories based on their content and covers all aspects relevant as I haven't read any of this work in 5years.

Walking along a darkened corridor of the upper floors of Hogwarts Castle, Prefect Hermione Granger made her rostered rounds of the castle in search of those out of bed after curfew. It had been a slow evening her only duty so far to shoo a couple of Ravenclaw second years dawdling back from the library to their common room a few minutes before curfew began. The time alone with only the sound of her footsteps and empty corridors, gave her time to think about things, like how she still had an Advanced Arithmancy assignment to complete, 2 feet worth. Checking the time for the second time in the last ten minutes Hermione sighed, dispelling the tempus charm, and beginning her last port of call. This last 600m or so stretch of corridors was notorious for late night wanderers and couples which was why she usually made a point of heading back to Gryffindor tower this way.

It was the faint sound of a swishing cloak behind her that snapped her from her thoughts of real and imaginary numbers in predictive line equations. Swiftly she turned on her heel, sending out three light orbs shooting from her outstretched wand.

"Show yourself this instant," she said to the empty hallway, wand drawn. The light spilled into the hallway, illuminating it brightly. But she found nothing other than the stone walls and floor. A whispering behind her snatched her wand from her grasp at the same time a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"I should think not," said a voice barley above a whisper to her ear. Vaguely in her panicked mind she registered her wand skidding to a stop on the stone floor some distance away. "However, once I am finished with you I doubt you will be in much of a state to recall the events about to take place." Strong arms held her tightly as she was dragged down the corridor. Frantically she thrashed about trying to break free, her legs kicking out in an attempt to make her attacker let go, her hands scratching his arms, her cries for help all but muffled against his hand. In through a doorway he took her. Seeing the wall she grabbed hold of it, her nails digging into the stone of the corridor. But he was too strong, easily pulling her way. Without warning he pushed her to the ground and raised his wand easily immobilising her.

"Don't worry my sweet," he said softly as he spelled the door closed. "You'll be screaming my name in no time." The last thing she saw was the glimpse of an outline, a tattoo illuminated by her dying orbs in the hallway as the door shut; the Dark Mark.

ooOOoo

It had been a good evening for Severus Snape he mused as he strolled along one of the lesser used corridors. He had caught two Hufflepuffs, and a Ravenclaw in the halls after curfew each earning their house a hefty loss, although there had been a Slytherin couple whom he had caught in a small recess. He had been obliged to take 10 points a piece from Slytherin for being careless enough to get caught. With a threat of what would happen if he caught them again he sent the two back to the Slytherin common room. He had been looking forward to catching Potter or one of his sidekicks tonight, after over hearing a plan involving a girls' bathroom and potion brewing but, after checking all of the girls' bathrooms throughout Hogwarts that he knew of, he had seen neither hide nor hair of any of them.

It seemed unusual for Potter, now that he thought about it, to not to be getting up to as much mischief as he had the previous year. Perhaps, by some stroke of luck, wonder boy was actually starting to grow up and realise that they were indeed at war and that not everything was about him. The same went for the youngest Weasley boy seeing as they were attached at the hip.

Through this term they had become marginally ... bearable, as far as Potter's and Weasley's went. And the Granger girl, she didn't seem to be as excitable as she once was, no longer bouncing around in her seat at the mere inkling of a question to prove her intelligence.

An object lying on the floor caught his attention, it was a wand. 'How careless,' he thought vehemently. A wand was really the only thing which made a witch or wizard any different from a common muggle. It was just like a student to leave such a valuable object simply lying around, and themselves completely unarmed. The Professor bent down and picked up the wand studying it. It seemed familiar, perhaps belonging to an older student then. That was even worse.

The slight creak of a door ahead caught his attention. 'Unlucky student number 6,' he thought, slipping into the shadows and pocketing the wand, 'perhaps even a couple.'

From time to time Professor Snape enjoyed following out of bounds students, stalking them for several minutes, letting them think they were home free before pouncing, deducting and assigning. Tonight was one of those times.

Slipping into through the shadows soundlessly he made his way in for the kill. The door in question was opened slightly as though it had been carelessly shut, not properly latched. Severus knew from memory that it led to a disused classroom, one with no other exits. Silently easing it open he stealthily moved in and edged along the wall. Most of the desks had been piled to one side or another, the disused chairs strewn about carelessly with a fine layer of dust covering most surfaces. The teacher's desk however, remained in its original position, due to several charms that no one had bothered to remove or possibly, couldn't remove. And there the unlucky student was, hiding behind it. It sounded like only one instead of a couple as he had hoped. Quietly he stepped up on the dais, completely unnoticed by the individual. While their head was turned away in the opposite direction, their robes allowed for identification; Gryffindor.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," said Severus dramatically, at the same time lighting the room in an attempt to startle the perpetrator. "Get up now," he added. But the student made no move as to even have heard him.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher. Get here NOW!" he thundered gesturing to the ground in front of him. Still there was no response, the student sat deathly still against the desk.

Irritation rising by the second he waited before finally having had enough. Stepping forward he grabbed the Gryffindor's collar and hoisting them to their feet.

It was Miss Hermione Gryffindor I-Know-It-All Granger. Before he could properly see her face the girl screamed and shrieked, pulling away from him. In her efforts she fell to the ground where she continued frantically clambering away from him. It was then he noticed her bare feet and from the way she was holding her robe so tightly it appeared that she was not in school uniform either let alone anything else.

"What are you doing here and why are you not dressed?" he demanded, but still the girl did not what he had asked, instead remained lying there on the stone floor. Her breathing was quick, shallow, the breathing of someone terrified. Good. "Miss Granger. On your feet now." Still she did not move from her place several feet in front of him.

Stalking forward he bent down to lift her to her feet once more but paused before he laid his hand upon her. Her face was turned slightly to the other side but through the loose hair he could tell that a good portion of her face was bruised and her lip split. Someone had laid into this girl with a heavy fist by the looks. There was also probably some spell damage of some sort. That was the way they usually went about things.

"On your feet, Miss Granger," he said, the edge from his voice gone. "To the Hospital wing with you now." He reached forward to help her to her feet but she shrieked again, pulling out of his grasp and trying to roll away from him. She rolled straight into the desk, her head knocking against the leg with a sickening thud before he could do anything. And then she was still.

'Oh, dear gods,' he thought, as he rolled her onto her back. She didn't move. "Miss Granger?" he asked, gently shaking her shoulder. No response. He placed a hand on her chest. She was still breathing. The stupid girl had knocked herself out.

Promptly he conjured a stretcher and levitated her limp body onto it before heading to the nearest floo two corridors down.

ooOOoo

"Madam Pomfrey," Snape called urgently as he stepped out of the large fireplace, the stretcher firmly in his grasp. "Poppy!"

"Who is making all that racket? This is a hospital, not a pub," replied the matron as she stepped out of her office. "Oh, it's you Professor Snape." With a flick of her wrist she illuminated the ward. "Oh, dear, who is this?" she asked blinking in the sudden change of light

"Miss Granger," replied Professor Snape, unaffected by the blazing light as he directed the stretcher away from the fireplace.

"Straight to the bed," directed the matron, indicating to the nearest cot. "What happened?"

"She was found in an abandoned classroom in the west wing. Knocked herself unconscious on a desk but has other injuries," said Severus stiffly as he levitated the girl onto the crisp linen sheets. Madam Pomfrey nodded and drew her wand reciting several diagnostic charms as Severus banished the stretcher. Different coloured lights and objects began spinning around her body some sticking to certain regions others whizzing all around in what appeared to be random patterns.

"Oh dear," she muttered. "Oh dearie, dear." With a flick of her wand towards the storage area she sent three carts floating their way at an almost neck breaking speed. The bottles clattered and rattled as each came to a halt at the end of the bed, one of the carts setting itself on another. "Pull the screens will you Severus."

"Concussion, abrasions, lacerations," listed off Poppy to herself as she read the different results around the girl, "five fractures, a partial Transverse, two Greenstick's and a complete Spiral, minimal internal bleeding, optical interference, neurological sensory blocking. Very bad, very bad indeed."

Severus listened carefully as the medi-witch listed the girl's injuries, spotting each as they were named. "And a heavy after effects of Dark Magic," added the Potions Professor indicating to a dark patch near the girls hip. What had been done to her? _Who_ had done this?

The matron nodded. "Firecall Minerva," directed the witch as she began spelling out different potions that she needed from the trolleys.

"Right away," replied Severus. Miss Granger's injuries were not so severe that they required the double efforts of the schools resident medical officer and Potions Professor. Stepping back over to the fireplace he threw in a pinch of floo powder from the mantel. "Professor McGonagall, Private Quarters." The low fire flared green and he stuck his head into the flames.

"Minerva," he call, as a bell rang somewhere in her rooms, signalling a floo call. Several seconds later the Transfiguration Professor emerged from a doorway, clad in her dressing gown.

"What is it Severus?" she asked, her eyes squinting tiredly in the low light. "It is nearly midnight."

"There has been an incident. Poppy requires you in the infirmary immediately," he said shortly.

Tiredness seemed to evaporate from the Gryffindor. "Who?" she asked.

"Miss Granger."

"I'll be through in a moment," she answered, disappearing back into the room from which she came.

Severus pulled out of the fire and true to her word Minerva stepped through several moments later, this time dressed in her robes, her hair pulled back into its customary bun. Before the fire had even turned red once more, the Head of Gryffindor was at Miss Granger's bedside.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice a little strained.

"I found her in the western wing, one of the upper floors," he explained, as he summoned a blood replenishing potion to where he stood near the head of the bed. "She was non-responsive to questioning and touched on the shoulder reacted so violently she knocked herself unconscious with blunt force trauma to the head."

Minerva's brow creased with worry. "Other injuries?" she asked. Poppy began pointing out injuries that were still present and those that she had healed. Clearly his fellow professor was not as well versed in medicinal-magic has himself. Carefully lifting the girls head he manually fed her the potion and a pain relief draught before proceeding to mend her fractured collar bone.

After he had finished the matron spelled the girl in to a standard issue set of pyjamas and tucked her under the blankets.

"I'm going to leave the girl until she wakes before doing any neurological magic," said Poppy, more to the transfiguration professor than himself. It was a sensible option. With the girl being unconscious and having recently suffered a concussion, it was dangerous to attempt any manipulation of the brain, but for now the girl was stable.

"You know where I am if you require my assistance," said Severus to the matron. She nodded. Many times before she had called him to ask for his aid in treating complicated injuries.

"Good Evening."

"Thank-you, Severus," added Minerva.

Severus tilted his head to her as she pulled the screen back around the three of them, blocking them from his view. For a moment he watched their silhouettes against the screen before turning on his heel and disappearing back into the darkness, the infirmary doors closing quietly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

In the early hours of the next morning Hermione woke, having only a few hours of sleep. Since she was a little girl, Hermione had had a special routine of waking up. First she wriggled her toes against the pristine blankets, then her fingers. Then she drew her legs up tight before stretching them out and wincing at sharp pain across her right side before deciding that she only slept funny. Then she strained for any sound to reach her ears, usually the snoring of her roommates or the twitting of the early bird, but nothing meaning it was most likely very early. Then she opened her eyes to pitch blackness.

'Must still be late,' she mused sitting up staring around and waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and the shadows to form but they didn't. Rubbing her eyes she strained again. 'Oh God, I can't see. My eyes! I can't see.' Tossing over reached for her wand under her pillow but it wasn't there. 'Come to think of it, it is very quite.' Reaching for the bedside table she found there wasn't one. Turning she moved to get out of the other side of the bed she found the bedside table.

"Lavender, were you moving the furniture again," she called into the dark as she groped across the table in search for her wand. 'There it is.'

Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders pushing her back, trying to take her wand from her hand.

"Get away! HEY! Back off. Leave me alone. No. Stop It. Help, someone help me. HELP. _Protego_!" Hermione finally shouted knocking her assailant back. "_Lumos_." 'Shit, that won't do me any good. Oh, double shit! I can't see, I can't hear' "_Nox_."

"Stay away from me you hear," she shouted to the dark. Sitting still she focused on sensing for other beings. She felt a rush of magic moving towards her, a spell. Raising her wand she deflected it. "Stay away from me. _Protego_!" It was then that the memories of the previous night started flooding back.

"_Mudbloods are only good for one purpose."_

"_Do you think you can walk?"_

"_You won't even remember you exist."_

"_Shit…I'll be back. Don't you worry."_

"_Don't leave me, please."_

"Stay away from me. STAY AWAY. Leave me alone," she screamed, continuing to send curses flying every so often for good measure until the presence was gone. "God, help me please, help me," she prayed.

ooOOoo

"Severus, Severus," called a voice from Professor Snape's fire early the next morning.

"What is it Pomfrey, its 4:30 in the morning?" called a groggy voice from the Professor's bedroom.

"Its Miss Granger, she's throwing a fit. She's screaming her head off and I can't get near her," she nearly cried.

"Sedate her woman. You're a medi-witch for Goodness sake," he called.

"I can't get close enough to her to giver her anything. She found her wand you left lying there last night and every time I try to physically restrain her she sends hexes flying! You must have something?" the Matron pleaded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Now get out of my fire," roared the Professor. 'Just my luck. I do a good deed and now they think it is fine to get me up at 4:30 in the bloody morning,' he grumbled to himself as he got out of his bed to dress.

ooOOoo

Stepping out of the fireplace, Snape dusted off his robes before heading out the Matron's office into the ward.

"There you are finally," said the matron as she stepped out from one of the curtained beds. "Come on, she is where you left her last night."

"I don't see a problem. Unless my ears are failing me too, I can't hear a thing," he said sarcastically strolling after the matron.

"Very funny, Severus. There is a silencing charm around her bed," she said pointing to the curtains. "You brought her here quiet and calm, you can surely get near enough to her to give her a sedative."

"I came prepared," he told her removing a small flask from his robes as the witch tried to hand him her own small bottle. Wand in hand, he opened the curtain and slipped in. Huddled against the back board was Miss Granger wrapped in the blankets from the bed, wand tightly in her hand. Taking in her appearance, Severus was not surprised by the look of sheer terror on her face.

As if sensing another presence in the room she began to scream jumbles of sounds as if trying to say something, say something very loudly. It was shortly after the shouting started the hexes began flying, all easily deflected. Soon Snape was tired of her ramblings and feeble spells and disarmed her. Her screams changed from those of anger, to shrieks and pleas in fear as she began to recede into herself.

Moving towards the bed, Severus placed down their wands and the sedative on the table. Reaching for her hands she began to fight back, kicking and thrashing about in the bed but he simply held her hands until she began to calm and move into a passive state. Stepping towards the bed he placed her hands flat on his chest, moving them across and then up to his neck showing her his robes and build. Soon she began to move her hands of her own accord, understanding what was happening. Along the buttons of his robe and across his chest, up to his high neck collar her hands travelled. Then moving upward to his face, a look of concentration drawn across her face, her hands moved up his long face across his cheek bones, slowly down his long hooked nose and across his fine lips.

Tears began to form in her eyes, spilling down her cheek as her hands finally moved to his hair, feeling its texture and length. More tears began to fall as her hands moved back to his chest and around his mid-section and drawing towards him. Again this young witch dumbfounded him. One minute she was cursing him and fighting against him, the next she was crying into his chest, nonsense murmurs escaping her lips.

Moving to sit on the bed, he drew the terrified girl to his chest holding her close and safe, tucking her head under his chin and stroking her hair. Soft sobs quickly turned into streams of tears. Tears of joy at finding someone she knew; the person who found her and cared for her. Tears of fear and terror at being lost somewhere she did not understand.

ooOOoo

Several minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in to be met with the sight of the Hermione in Severus's arms. Turning, he placed her on the bed. Her face streaked with freshly shed tears and mucus. Reaching into his pocket Severus drew a handkerchief, wiping her face dry before placing a pillow under her head and pulling the covers around her. Standing up he grabbed his wand and turned to leave. Upon spotting the peaking witch he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What did you do to her?" she asked once he had stepped outside.

"I dealt with a terrified young woman. What did you find out was wrong with her?" he said changing the subject away from his very out of character actions.

"What wasn't wrong? There was bruising, lacerations, a particularly deep incision across her right side, several burn marks. It appears that she was tortured and raped, there was sever tearing, but that wasn't the worst of it," she said grimly with a sigh, "Follow me." Leading him through her office to a small dark room she continued. "I just developed these. Any case like this requires I do." She moved to a drying line taking down the many pictures drying and moving back into her office and spreading them across her desk before picking out two. "Here," she said pointing to the photograph, "see for yourself. The bastard who did this to her branded her with the Dark Mark. The top of her inner thigh. I only saw it when I prepared for her internal examination. It's horrible."

'It truly is,' Severus thought, looking at the very graphical photos. One showing the mark half covered in blood. The other the same except the area had been cleaned.

"How did you approach her?" he asked handing back the photos.

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked filing away all the images.

"When she awoke, how did you find her, what did you do?" he elaborated, as if he was speaking to a two year old.

"She was yelling so I went to check on her. She was sitting in her bed with her wand. I told her to lie down. When she didn't I moved to take her wand off her and lie her down, but she just yelled louder and shot me back. After that I couldn't get near her," she finished.

"No wonder then. She is terrified. She can't hear or see and has just been raped and beat. She woke up scared, and you petrified her out of her mind. You have to show her who you are if you want anything from her. She can sense the energies around her, meaning you. Every witch or wizard has a certain aura…"

"I know that," the medi-witch interrupted.

"…which is different," he persisted. "Miss Granger out there as identified you in her heighten state and it is most likely that if you go near her she will be scared of you. I would suggest that you get either Potter or Weasley in her to comfort her. I do believe that you will need a potion to restore her senses? Therefore I will be in my lab. Be thankful that it is Saturday." Turing on his heel he strode over to the fireplace and flooed back to his rooms.

Heading into his labs he started on a restoration potion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Hey, Lavender, is Hermione still up there or has she left already?" called Harry across the Common Room.

"Not there. I haven't seen her since she left for her rounds last night," she shrugged as she stepped out the portrait hole.

"She said she was meeting us here," Harry said as he turned to Ron who was picking at a hole in his Weasley jumper.

"Don't look at me, I don't know where she is," he said in defence.

"I'm not running all over the countryside looking for her. Come on, let's go look on the map," he added quietly as he headed up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"Finally," muttered Ron jumping up and bounding after him.

ooOOoo

"Can you see her?" Harry asked Ron.

"Nah, not in the Library, or Gryffindor Tower. Not in the Great Hall, or the court yard."

"Why would she be there?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Studying," the two said in unison followed by a chuckle.

"THERE, there she is," shouted Ron pointing to the map.

"Where?" questioned Harry turning to look where Ron's finger was pointing.

"Right there, in the Hospital Wing. The Hospital Wing! Come on Harry," Ron said bounding off the bed and across the room.

"Mischief Managed. Wait up RON!" yelled Harry hastily shoving the map away.

ooOOoo

"What can I do for you two boys? You're here about Miss Granger?" asked the Matron as the two boys came bounding into the Infirmary. "I suggest you come into my office first boys."

ooOOoo

"Hermione?" asked Harry cautiously as he entered her room. Upon the entrance of the boys Hermione's sleep became restless as she began to toss and turn. "Hermione, it's okay. It's us. Wake-up." Gently shaking her shoulder she woke before jumping away from his hand and scrambling up the bed. Before either boy knew what was going on, Hermione's wand was flying through the air and they were flying back through the curtains. As they skidded to a halt on the floor Hermione's shouts could be heard from behind the screen.

"What did you do?" the Matron shrieked coming down on them. Both boys were flabbergasted at what had just happened. Their best friend had just sent them flying out of her room.

Striding into her office, the Matron returned two minutes later with Professor Snape on her heels.

"What did you do to her?" he sneered.

"I just woke her up because she was having a bad dream and she sent the two of us flying out of there," he said helplessly. Turning on his heel the Professor moved into Hermione's room, drawing the screens.

"What's the bet she sends him flying into the wall," joked Ron.

"I would keep that tongue to yourself, Mr Weasley. Professor Snape in there found and treated Miss Granger last night and calmed her down again this morning," she added moving to a patient up the other end of the ward leaving the two gaping males to themselves.

ooOOoo

Upon stepping into the room, Hermione raised her wand at the Professor, only to lower it slightly. Cautiously moving to the bed, the Professor reached for her hand. When she flinched he stroked it lightly with his thumb before bringing it to his face.

Instinctively Hermione moved her hand over the feel his long hooked nose, high cheek bones, long, fine hair and down to his clothes to feel the high neck collar and many buttons. The fear faded from her face and a smile replaced it. This gesture stumped the Professor, since when did his students smile at him? Fully lowering her wand she moved forward to hug the Professor who returned it. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes again as she rested in his embrace. Pulling away, he set her back against the headboard, using some extra pillows to support her back and head.

Moving to the screen at the end of the bed Hermione began to protest at the loss of contact. Drawing the screen back he stepped outside.

"Potter, Weasley get in here now," he sneered. Stepping back into the room he gestured for the two to stand in the far corner before returning to the complaining Hermione. As he took his seat by the bed, Hermione reached her hand forward for him, which he took.

"Stay where you are Mr Weasley," he growled, his back to the boys as Ron made to move forward. Reaching across he removed Hermione's wand with ease and placed in on the table beside him. Stroking the back of her hand lightly with his thumb he turned in his seat to the boys.

"I don't know what the Matron has told you but allow me to explain the situation. Miss Granger here is deaf and blind, it may be permanent. It may not. She is as distressed as can be expected as a victim of rape." This statement elicited a small gasp from both boys but the Potions Professor pressed forward. "As she has lost two of her most important information relaying senses, her body has turned to its other senses as a means of identifying the outside world. She has increased touch, taste, smell and magical aura."

"Magical aura?" asked Harry.

"Her field of magic. She can sense other magic, whether it be spells or beings, you for instant. She does not however fully understand what she is feeling and is frightened of you…"

"Hermione isn't afraid of us," interjected Ron.

"Why is it then that she sent you flying out of her room?" he sneered in his acidic tone. "Just as I thought," he added to their silent answers. "Which of you is Miss Granger more familiar with?" he asked.

"Probably you Ron," Harry told him to which Ron simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Mr Weasley around the other side of the bed and keep your distance," he added pointing to Hermione's left side.

Cautiously Ron edged around the screen until he was level with Hermione's bed. Turning towards him, Hermione's face conveyed a look of fear and concentration, her body becoming ridged. Suddenly her wand flew off the bedside table towards her left hand but Snape caught it mid-air and pocketed it. Reaching his right hand forward he stroked her arm in reassurance until she settled a little.

"Move forward beside the bed but don't touch her," he said placing a hand on her shoulder as she made to move off the bed.

Harry watched in amazement as his fearful Potions Master sat comforting his best friend, holding her hand. To him it just seemed wrong but what was he to do? Hermione wasn't throwing them out again. He must be doing something right by her.

Placing a hand on her left hip, he moved for her to shuffle over to the right side of the bed which she did without deliberation.

"Sit on the side of the bed and take her hand in yours. Place it palm down on your chest," he instructed resuming stroking her arm.

Gently Ron took his seat on the bed, careful not to get to close to his friend. Tentatively he reached forward for her hand. Flinching at his touch he hesitated briefly before uncurling her hand and placing it on his chest.

Slowly she began to tentatively move over his broad chest and tight abs, her hand in contact with the rough wool of his Weasley jumper. Slipping her hand out of her Professor's, she moved both hands up to his broad shoulders and then to his face. Kneeling, her soft hands felt the planes of his face, his long nose, slight stubble and plump lips. Utmost concentration passed over her features. Her hands travelled to his hair line and through his hair. Comprehension slowly dawned on her features as her left hand slid down his right arm to his cuff pushing it up with both hands to his elbow. Both of her hand began moving over his forearm until she came across a shiny burn scar he had sustained the previous summer when visiting his brother.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Moving his arms around her back, he held her tight, rubbing her back soothingly.

Next it was Harry's turn as he moved to the other side of the bed. Removing Hermione from his arms Ron helped her find Harry's face. It only took a few seconds to determine his identity. His glasses, scar and messy hair basically gave him away.

In all of the commotion the Professor slipped away, assuring himself that he would no longer be needed in the case of Hermione Granger. All that she needed now was to have her sight and hearing return. Create those potions and this association would be over. There was no longer any reason for him to visit her bedside. Any and all potions would go straight through Madam Pomfrey. The boys would certainly allow the two to become acquainted. She had found her friends and was happy, or so he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

'This is so boring,' Hermione thought as she lay aimlessly in her hospital bed. As far as she could tell it was some time round noon seeing that she had just had lunch; pumpkin soup. She was blind and deaf, not incapable of taste for goodness sake. Unfortunately she had to be hand fed by Ron which would have been alright if he hadn't slopped it down her front.

Madam Pomfrey had come in to collect the tray after she had finished but the boys insisted that she be introduced to Hermione. The meeting was short, Hermione quickly recognising her clothing more than her features.

After cleaning her up a little, she left the two boys and Hermione to do what they pleased. Neither boy knew what to do so they sat and talked amongst themselves while Hermione sat and thought.

'Oh O,' she thought. 'I gotta go, I really gotta go!' She had been putting it off for the last half hour but now the urge was too great. She needed to get to the toilet now and was now thanking her lucky stars that she had taken the boys to the Disability Week function last Christmas, she just hoped that they actually took some of the workshops in.

"Ron, look, Hermione's trying to say something," said Harry, his head jumping up from the foot of her bed.

"What…I can't hear anything?" he replied, his head coming out of his Quidditch magazine.

Reaching forward Harry placed a hand on her arm in assurance that he was there and paying attention. Her hands stopped waving and formed the first letter.

"What is she doing?" Ron asked.

"Finger spelling you git," he said, "watch. Look, the letter 'T'."

"That's an … a, e, i, o… 'O'," added Ron as she pointed to her left-hand ring finger.

"'I'," pointed out Harry, "That's a…um…a…"

"'A'?" queried Ron.

"No… 'L'."

"Hey we're getting good at this."

"Keep watching," Harry said shushing him. "'E'… 'T'."

"What does that spell?" Ron asked as she began again.

"'T'… 'O' … 'I' … 'L' … 'E' … 'T' "

"Toilet," concluded Ron, a goofy smile planted across his face until the realisation dawned on him, "_toilet_."

Jumping to his feet he helped Hermione stand. "Come on, give me a hand with her," Harry said placing an arm under Hermione's shoulder before her legs threatened to give way as she stood. Jumping out of his chair, Ron dashed around the end of the bed, taking Hermione's other side. Together the trio made their way out of the screens towards the girl's bathroom.

"You take her in," Harry said turning to Ron.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because she likes you better. Anyway you're not afraid of nudity; you basically live on top of on another at your house. You even told me so yourself that you have walked in your brothers. No offence," he added hastily.

"None taken," said the other wizard with a shrug. "But I still don't see why it has to be me. In case you haven't noticed, I live with one sister and a heap of brothers."

"And that is more than me. How many _females_ have you seen naked?" he retorted. Before Ron could respond, the forgotten Hermione made her presence known, wondering why they had stopped.

"Fine then. Only because you had such a sheltered childhood," he grumbled as he took Hermione by the arm and led her to the door, leaving Harry outside.

ooOOoo

Later that evening after Hermione had eaten her mashed vegetables and meat, the boys left for tea and bed, leaving Hermione alone once again.

Before Madam Pomfrey turned out the lights, she gave Hermione a draft to help her sleep and tucked her in, telling her it was time to sleep a peaceful sleep, but Hermione's sleep was anything but peaceful.

ooOOoo

In the dungeons below, the Professor finally packed up his work on the Restorative Potion for the girl several floors above. So far he had readied the base as he had planned and set it to simmer overnight. In the morning he would add the last of the ingredients and allow them to dissolve completely before they draft could be administered.

Closing and warding his door he stepped into his personal Chambers. Unlike most of the schooling population though, they were not located in the dungeons, but the second floor. A rarely used door allowed access to the floor while he mainly used the entrance adjacent to his office. Magically connected of course.

Unbuttoning his robes with a flick of a wrist, he tossed it in the hamper. The soft clattering of wood on stone caught his attention. Rolling across his stone floor was Hermione's wand. He had forgotten to return it. Picking it up, he fingered the fine wood, admiring the craftsmanship of it. Removing his wand and other objects from the pocket on his frock coat, he removed it and placed it with the cloak. Setting the wand down on his bedside table, he made a mental note of returning it the following day before turning for a shower.

ooOOoo

Over the next few days the boys visited Hermione regularly, whenever they had a spare moment, bringing her sweets on several occasions which she was thankful for. Each day Madam Pomfrey would bathe her, which was always a battle of the wills. Never a day went by that Hermione willing undressed for her. She was very conscious of her body and self, feeling too exposed to want to undress in this state. After bathing, she would curl up under her blankets and try not to cry. She would eat small amounts at meal times. Meals were the only indication of the time of day. Although her portions started out small, she gradually ate more, gathering her strength. Losing her hearing severely affected Hermione's balance, therefore each day Madam Pomfrey would help her walk around the Wing, keeping her muscles active and her strength up.

The boys were learning finger spelling but it was tedious and slow. How she wished that there was someone to understand her full sign language capability and not just finger spelling.

After a day or so, Hermione was easily able to tell not only the presence of magic, but its intent. She could easily distinguish between Harry, Ron and Madam Pomfrey when they came calling. She had been visited by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, both of which gave off strong auras. The reason of her absence was soon common knowledge, she had taken ill and was isolated in the Hospital Wing, well, that is what Harry and Ron were telling everyone, keeping any details confidential, which was unusual for them.

ooOOoo

Monday morning Hermione awoke to a friendly presence, although she could not quite work out who it was. Moving about she tried to reach out to them, nearly falling out of bed before strong arms caught her and the strong aroma of spice and rain invaded her nose.

Lifting her back into the bed, she was handed back her wand and left alone once more to the deathly silence of her world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

After spending an uneventful day doing nothing more than usual, Hermione was moved from her chair near the Matrons office where she had been sitting, feeling the students pass by the doors on their way through the castle. Slipping into bed by the hands of her caregiver, Hermione got comfortable and tried to sleep, but it was hard.

She was in a place where there was no time as such, just time to eat, time to walk, time to bath or time to sit. It was as though there was no time to sleep. Sleep use to be when it was dark and she was alone and all was quite but if that was anything to go by, she was to sleep all the time, and that wasn't right.

Most of all she was alone. Alone in a world there was no escape from. No way to make contact with her former world. One of the particularly frustrating things for Hermione was the disorientation caused by the potion. Whenever she tried to do something small with her fingers they would fumble. Even buttoning a shirt was impossible let alone holding a quill steady to write.

As far as she knew she still had her voice but whenever she tried to talk no one understood her. They would just try to shush her and get her back to what she was doing; eating or bathing or trying to sleep.

Rolling over she tried again to sleep, tossing the covers back to the end of the bed in frustration. Any other time she would have slipped out of bed and to the Astronomy Tower on the pretence of patrolling. Slipping onto the roof top below, she would sing to herself.

Her mouth would bring forth the sound of an angel while her hands moved to form the words as fluid as water. Few knew of her night time wanderings even fewer knew of her ability to sign. Performing with the school signing choir had been one of her favourite things to do when she was in Elementary School. Signing was one of the things that she loved, it didn't care how she looked or who she was, it was apart of her past that she cherished.

Turning once more to get comfortable, magic rushed through the air. Sitting bolt upright she felt the magic very clearly. It was there, just to the right of her bed. It was a darker magic. She could almost call it black.

Raising her hand she called for her wand but it didn't come. 'The Dark' had it. It was swift, pinning her to the bed. Before she could cry out she was silenced and her hearing returned.

Its mouth close to her hear it hissed; "It's been a while my sweet," just as a cold hand travelled up, under the hem of her shirt as she bucked.

"Mmmm, just how I like it."

ooOOoo

The Professors day had been going well. He had forgotten Miss Granger except for when he was monitoring her draft. His existence seemed to be only to terrorise his students and continue his work for the Order. Well, until now.

A knocking at his second floor door brought his attention out of the book he was currently immersed in. Sighing he marked his placed getting to his feet as the knocking became more persistent.

"I'm coming already," he grumbled. Swinging the door open he was met with the sight of a slightly ruffled looking Matron.

"Yes?" he sneered at her. What could possibly be so important that she needed to interrupt his morning?

"I need your professional opinion on one of my patients. Would you care to follow me?" she asked gesturing for him to accompany her to the Hospital Wing. Turning back to his lounge room, he gathered his cloak, fastening it securely before stepping out and locking and warding his door.

"Lead the way if it is that important," he stated and the pair made their way down the corridor.

ooOOoo

"It's Miss Granger," the Matron said finally causing the Professors step to falter only slightly.

"What about her?"

"I think it may have something to do with the potion she was given, a side-effect perhaps. It is quite out of the ordinary," she answered, opening the door to the Hospital Wing. Making her way down the ward she continued, "This morning I was going to wake her…"

"Madam Pomfrey, where's Hermione gone?" interrupted her redhead companion as he emerged from the curtains hiding Hermione's bed, a puzzled expression on his face.

"What do you mean, she's in her bed?"

"No she's not. I came up here to see her before class and she wasn't in bed. Has she been moved?" Ron questioned. However she did not reply as she moved towards the back of the ward a run, well as much of a run that was acceptable for a Matron.

"Miss Granger," the witch called. "Miss Granger."

"You do realise that calling her won't do any good," the Potions Master drawled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now is not the time Severus," she hissed back. "Make yourself useful and help me find her. Mr Weasley, search the other end of the wing and see if you can find her."

Rolling his eyes at the woman as she fussed around the wing, he pulled out his wand, placing it in the palm of his left hand. Murmuring an incantation he slowly released his hold on the handle as it began to warm. Glowing, it turned in his hand towards the curtains which hid Miss Granger's bed. Following the direction of his wand, Professor Snape walked towards the white screen closing off the outside world.

Stepping into the door way he surveyed the room, lit by the light spilling in from the window behind the bed. To the left the small bedside table with a water jug and glass, the bed was unmade with the covers falling over the side onto the cold stone floor, the small potions trolley was tucked in one of the corners and directly in front of him was a food tray, currently overflowing with flowers, cards and gifts from well wishers.

But there was something wrong with this room. From his years of spying, Severus Snape's attuned senses could feel the magic at work. Turning is eyes back to his wand he followed its line of direction; the bedside table. There was definitely strong magic in use.

Picking up his wand he raised it before slicing it through the air. A jolt of white light shot from the tip towards the bedside table. Between the table and the screen, a huddled form began to emerge, dressed in hideous white and pink stripped pyjamas, the face hidden by a riot of chocolate frizz and wand tightly clutched in hand.

Stepping forward the head shot up revealing the terrorised face of Hermione Granger. A second later her wand was moving, but the Professors lightning reflexes were faster and she was disarmed. Grabbing her wand, Snape pocketed as he stepped forward towards her. That was when she started to panic. Sheer terror engulfed her face as she pressed herself fully against the stone wall, as far back as she could go, her glassy eyes trained on the unseeable figure's every move.

Taking another step forward, her ragged breathing became shallower and she began edging along the wall away from the wooden table, shaking her head. Another step and her edging became scrambling before he swooped down grabbing her shoulders.

The effect was immediate. Her hands flew up, swiping at his arms, her legs kicking into empty space, trying to reach him. As her thrashings became more violent, she was endangering of cracking her scull open on the stone wall behind her and Snape was aware of this. Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her up and away from the possible danger. Swinging her around, he trapped her arms across her chest with his own. Picking the struggling girl up, he moved back towards the bed. Sliding down to the ground, he rested against bed side on the ruffled covers.

It was sitting there he noticed the noise, or the lack of. Any other time he had known she would be making her point heard very vocally but now she was sitting there, squirming in his arms, her mouth moving but no sound coming out.

By now her actions were calmer and she was only squirming slightly in his arms, unsure if he wanted to hurt her or not. Rocking her back and forward slightly in the universal gesture of comfort, she brought her knees up to her chest and bowed her head forward to her knees and began to rock on her own accord bringing a calm to herself.

ooOOoo

Two minutes later Madam Pomfrey walked into the room, Ron on her heel. Hermione knew their presence instantly, stiffening in his arms, her arms tightening around her torso.

"We haven't…" she started but stopped at the sight before her. Turning she pushed the gawping Ron out with her, drawing the curtains closed on the two figures, one light the other dark, one black the other white, both injured in their own ways. 'Perhaps this would be a good thing for Severus,' she mused.

ooOOoo

After the two intruders had left the room, Hermione began to relax again, shaking in silent tears in the arms of the one who cared for her, the one who came for her and held her when she willed no one to and she was thankful.

Several minutes later Severus emerged, stopping only briefly to speak with Madam Pomfrey, "Sorry Poppy. I'm afraid I don't have time to discuss the matter previous mentioned. I have classes to prepare for." And with that he swooped out the door. "Ten points from Hufflepuff for running in the hallway, Mister Yates," he called disappearing around the corner.

ooOOoo

"Gosh, Hermione, slow down, I can't understand a word you're trying to say," pleaded Ron to an oblivious Hermione, her hands moving at lightning speed. Freezing mid-sign Hermione's head swung to the doorway, her wand flying into her a second later from under her pillow.

A voice from behind broke the silence, "Knock, knock. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, we're decent Harry," joked Ron. "Just be careful. Hermione's in a right fit at the moment."

"Righto," he said stepping in and moving towards his usual side of the bed. Stepping up to the bed he placed a hand on Hermione's forearm in greetings but she pulled away bringing arms closer to her body.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked sitting back in his chair.

After a moment his friend replied. "Dunno. It was strange. She disappeared this morning. Madam Pomfrey was frantic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you would be too if you lost a patient. Anyway, I came to see her and she was gone. Then Madam Pomfrey turned up with guess who?"

"McGonagall?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Nah…Snape," he said distastefully.

"You're joking."

"Nope. Anyway, I don't know where he got to, but me and Madam Pomfrey searched the entire wing. Then we go back to her room to see if we missed something and there the two of them are."

"Who?" asked Harry, not quite following his friend.

"Snape and Hermione. Just sitting on the floor, Hermione in his greasy arms!"

"What? NO WAY!" protested Harry.

Turing in his seat to watch Hermione curled up at the top of the bed, hugging her knees. "Well anyway, Pomfrey dragged me out and sends me off to class. I came straight after first class and she was like this. I think he did something to her."

"Too right. Hermione?" Harry asked moving forward to hold her hand but as soon as he touched her she swatted him away.

"I think it'd be best to just leave her alone. Do you mind staying her with her? I've got to go," asked the redhead getting to his feet.

"Yeah you go. I'll stay and finish the Potions Essay," he answered pulling over his bag and dragging some parchment, quill and ink.

"See ya. Bye Hermione."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Since that night, Hermione refused to sleep. At night she would sit in her bed doing anything to keep herself from falling asleep, from reciting Potions ingredients, to signing to herself. She constantly reminded herself that if she slept he would return, if not in reality, in her dreams.

Hermione's lack of sleep was starting to worry Madam Pomfrey, just like her refusal to eat most meals and straight out refusal to let the Matron undress her. She was forced to perform a cleansing spell every morning. While as effective as a bath, it did not give the same refreshed feeling.

"Madam Pomfrey," came a smooth voice from behind her. Turing around from the wound she was dressing, the Matron was met with the sight of the Potions Master, clad in black as usual holding a wooden crate full of different shaped, sized and coloured bottles.

"Ah Severus, I see you have brought my top up supplies. Would you care to put them away. You know where they go," she said waving towards the back wall. "Do you know how much longer it will be until Miss Granger's potion is ready?"

"It should be ready in a few days. If you will excuse me I have classes to attend to," he said gesturing to the crate in his arms.

"Sure. I was just wondering. Miss Granger seems to be slipping a bit," she said with a slight frown. "I was hoping that regaining her sight and hearing might help her get out of this little depression."

"Poppy," he added with a slight nod.

Striding down to the back wall, bottles jingling, Madam Pomfrey turned back to the young first year. "He really doesn't understand what he is getting himself into you know," she told him.

ooOOoo

Standing in her doorway, Severus watched the girl in amazement, enthralled by her movements. Her moving hands forming words in his head.

_He came and hurt me,_

_He got me good,_

_He said he did it because he could._

_He left me deaf, _

_He left me blind,_

_He left me in a place no one would find._

_Then I was better,_

_I was good,_

_Then he came back again because he could._

_He took my world,_

_He took my…_

Suddenly she realised there was someone there, grabbing her wand from under her pillow she held it tight by her side. The presence was there but not coming near. They were just standing there, closed off to the world, but she could still recognize it. It was him, Professor Snape, but not. This wasn't the same Professor that she had been tormented by since her first year. She didn't know if it was the same person. They shared the same body as far as she could tell but they were different people.

The two stood there watching one another for a moment, before a swish of a cloak and he was gone. For a while afterwards Hermione sat there thinking about what she had just experienced. It was as though an unconscious understanding had passed between the two. She didn't know what it was but there was something. It was the closest thing she had felt to understanding since she had been in this blasted Hospital Wing and in some strange way it gave her a sense of hope.

ooOOoo

Below the bustling Great Hall, in the Privet Laboratory of Severus Snape, the man himself busily prepared the potion he had been devoted to since that fateful night he had found Miss Granger. Stirring slowly clockwise three, anti-clockwise four he pondered the last few days.

When he had first come across Miss Granger, she was a student out of bed after curfew, breaking the rules. When he had seen her injuries he was appalled. Though this would be only minor work compared to that carried out at a Dark Revel, for one student to do this to another was dreadful. At least he hoped it was a student for the safety of all those held in these walls.

Removing his stirring rod, he wiped it clean and set about storing the unused ingredients. The morning after finding Miss Granger, he had been called on to help her in her most vulnerable state. She was weak, confused, scared and alone. Something deep inside him made him want to help her, so he had done as little as possible and helped her, only to be called on yet again.

He had been sent to look for a missing young lady and found a scare little girl. Again she was confused, terrified and alone, and again he could not refuse to help her. He had never before felt the need to help anyone, only the duty to, but this girl, no, young woman now, was doing something to him and he didn't like it one bit.

And today, today she had touched something deep inside of him. Something he had buried long ago and hoped never to relive again. In that simple gesture she had unknowingly delved into his heart, pulling muscles he forgot were there and he did not like it one bit.

Concluding the only way to combat this would be to deal with it the way he dealt with everything; lock it up far away in the back of his mind and avoid it at all costs.

Happy with his resolution, he bottled Hermione's potion and left the lab, locking and warding it.

ooOOoo

Finally Saturday arrived. Harry was in the dressing rooms giving his usual pre-match speech to his team before they all filed out on to the pitch with the usual warm-up lap. The match against Slytherin was a dirty one; fouls flying left, right and centre.

The score was 60 – 70 in favour of Slytherin before Harry caught the snitch from right under Draco's nose. The total of injuries were three black eyes, two crashes, 71 bruises, 42 cuts, one broken leg and several small injuries.

ooOOoo

All the while Hermione was sitting alone in her favourite seat in the Hospital Wing waiting for the Matron to pass every few minutes to attend to one of her patients. The castle had been mostly still today, no periodic passing of masses of students heading off to classes. That meant today was most likely Saturday. But where were Harry and Ron? Had they found something better to do with their time? Sighing she rested her chin on her hand finally slipping into sleep.

ooOOoo

"Madam Pomfrey," called the Slytherin Captain, stepping into the Hospital Wing, followed by two team mates, one stretched, the other accompanying him, and Professor Snape.

"What's the damage today?" she asked casually stepping out of her office.

Stepping forward levitating the stretcher with him the Professor spoke. "Broken leg and strained wrist Madam Pomfrey," he supplied gesturing to the stretched Slytherin and his team mate walking beside the stretcher holding his wrist.

"Alright then, bring them both to the beds at the back of the ward," she told them leading the way.

When the Slytherin Capitan stepped towards the open curtains of Hermione's bed she turned and said to him, "No, not there," she told him. "That is one of the beds of my semi-permanent patients."

Nodding he moved to the bed across the ward helping his new second year chaser on to the bed. "If that wrist is not back to normal by Tuesday, you're off the team. Got it?" he told the girl who nodded slowly. "I went out on a limb for you so you better be worth it." Turning around he spoke to the Matron, "Will these two be fine to return to practice next Wednesday?"

"I can't say now but I will let you know. Now if you will excuse me, I have patients to attend to," she said closing the curtains in his face.

ooOOoo

"Poppy," the Professor said after the Matron closed she screen on to the two Slytherins. "Here is the potion for Miss Granger. One vial should be plenty." Turning he strode out of the infirmary, robes billowing, before the Matron could reply.

ooOOoo

Hermione was thrown bodily against the wall, crumpling into a heap on the floor. Scrambling up, she spotted the swooping figure before she was flipped around, landing hard on the cold stone wall.

"Let me go," she ordered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she struggled against the invisible magical bonds.

"I should think not," said the same smooth voice from behind, as a hand came to rest on her hip. Instinctively she pulled away from him. "Yes, that's it," he said calmly grasping her hips between his large hands. Her struggling was pressed as he pinned her between the wall and his body.

"Help, help! Someone help me," she cried out in desperation.

"No one can hear you," he answered.

Wriggling away from him, she felt his arousal pressed into her lower back causing her breathing to hitch. "Yes, that's right," he murmured, his face against the side of her neck. Grinding his hips against her, his grip tightened to a bruising pressure causing her to wince in pain.

Tears formed in her eyes at the thought of what was to come if she didn't get away. Trying desperately to will away the unshed tears, she breathed deeply, calming herself, and maintaining her composure.

"You don't want to do this," she stated trying to talk him out of it. 'Oh God,' she thought. 'Don't do this. Please, don't do this.'

"Oh but I do. I have for a long time." Snapping his fingers a blindfold appeared over her eyes. Rolling her over, Hermione's back was now trapped against the wall. She could feel him in front of her, his body radiating heat, his hair tickling the side of her face. "I have watched you, the way you show off in class. How you think you are so much better than the rest of us." His hand gently unclasped her robe. "But I am going to put you in you place and enjoy doing it. You don't deserve to be here. Do you know why I am doing this? No? Because I can. I intended to break you."

With the snap of the fingers, her robe vanished, reappearing in a crumpled pile on the floor to her left. Grabbing her chin, he pulled her into a bruising kiss. When she pulled away he slapped her hard across the face. Feeling the burning skin brought tears to her eyes again. 'Please,' she begged. 'Not like this. Not like this.' His wand was on her temple before she know what was happening. A blinding flash crossed her eyes and the blindfold was removed revealing blackness, utter blackness.

Grasping her shoulder, the bonds disappeared as she was thrown across the floor, eliciting a scream at the sudden movement. A second later her hands were flying above her head, throwing her back. Her head hitting the floor hard, causing her to shout-out in pain. The only response was a chuckle from the right. Straining her ears she heard the tell tale sounds of a cloak being unclasped and falling to the floor. Before she knew it her ankles were tied down. She was bound to the floor totally exposed, no way of escape, not way to avoid what was to come.

"Please," she pleaded. "Please, don't do this." Her tears on longer contained flowed freely down her face.

Then he was shaking her shoulder. No longer was she on the ground but upright in a chair, her arms and legs free. Lashing out she batted him off scrambling away. Again there was nothing, but now it was more than nothing, she could only hear the blood rushing in her ears as she stood there in long cotton pyjamas. Breathing in deeply she calmed herself. It was a dream, just a dream. It was over, it had happened and now it was the past and over. It was only a dream but it was real. Concentrating she felt the friends she thought had abandoned her; Harry and Ron, along with Madam Pomfrey. At the moment she couldn't concentrate enough to take in the whole ward, but she knew she was safe even though she didn't feel it.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's just us," Harry told her aimlessly. Stepping forward he took her hand which she gave reluctantly as he led her away from the chair. Moving closer she sort comfort in his arms for a moment before he led her back to her bed at the end of the ward, unaware of her new neighbours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Resting on her bed, wand under her pillow again, Hermione found herself being given a vial to drink. Not knowing what it was she sniffed the substance. It smelt sweet, perhaps like fresh orange juice. Raising it to her lips at Ron's instance she threw back her head, downing the vial's contents. It was foul. The consistence of maple syrup, it tasted vaguely like overcooked greens. Spluttering she managed to keep the concoction down. After receiving a drink of water, she rested back on her pillows, the taste still on her tongue.

Lying there she concentrated on her surroundings, opening her mind. Now that she had calmed, she could sense the people around her. Harry was to her right, Ron her left and Madam Pomfrey was at the end of the bed. Absorbing her surrounding she could tell there was tension in the air and four other patients in the ward, one vaguely familiar. More information seeped into her mind. Harry was…tense, Ron was…worried and the Matron was…apprehensive. Then she realised it was him. He was there. Just across from her bed on the other side of the ward. The high emotions in her room were blocking her from making a more accurate reading other than he was there. She needed to get out of there NOW.

Sitting up she grabbed her wand and made to get out of bed but Ron stopped her, placing restraining hands on her shoulders. That was when the shakes began, causing her to pause. They started in her hands as they began to tremble. The involuntary movements intensified as they spread through her body, causing an all out seizure.

Slipping back she fell onto a hard stone floor, her hands above her head, her ankles tied. He was straddling her hips. He was light but muscular. In an instant her jumper was gone and he was unbuttoning her blouse. Hermione bucked against him only causing him to increase his grip on her hips between his thighs.

When her shirt fell open it too disappeared leaving her in her underclothes, skirt, shoes and stockings.

"Please don't do this," she begged her voice scratchy. His chuckle vibrated through her body, sending chills up her spine.

Before she knew it she was down to her underwear, her pleas had subsided to sobs. Cold metal touched her stomach eliciting a gasp. The gasp quickly turned to a piercing scream as the blade broke through her skin. His wand touched her throat and she was silenced.

"Just thought I might add," he drawled casually as if discussing the matter over tea as he continued to slice her body, "I prefer to use hands on methods. None of this silly, pointless wand waving. I like to get my hands in on the action. It adds a more personal touch. Don't you think?" Not waiting for an answer he returned her voice, enjoying the sound of her screams echoing through the empty room, his hands now covered in her blood.

Putting the knife away, her screams subsided to sobs and gasps. "You do know, Mudbloods are only good for one purpose. Well that's what father says anyway. For the enjoyment of us, so I will let you serve your purpose and…enjoy myself. Now I don't particularly like talking so why don't I let the little girl who can never say enough take the lead."

Before she knew it a fist was contacting with her face, again and again, sharp pain shooting through to the back of her skull. Then he was hitting her chest and stomach. Stopping he moved his hands up her torso to her unmarked breasts. Pinching and tormenting her.

Her cuts stinging, her face throbbing, her chest aching he moved off her. She couldn't hear anything from the blood rushing in her ears, although she knew she had been screaming. She thought it was over until her pants were ripped off her. Knowing what was about to come she tried frantically to get away but strong hands pinned her hips to the floor. Her ankles moved causing her to bend her knees against her will. Then he was between her legs, teasing her entrance. "I like it rough, so please feel free," he told her.

In a second he plunged into her tearing her in half as she fell into blissful, painless darkness.

Coming to her head throbbed, her torso ached and she felt as if she was torn in half. He was lying over her still body. "Now really, that's no way to treat a gentleman. Especially after all the…" but he stopped mid-sentence, "shit…I'll be back. Don't you worry." Getting up he dressed and cleaned in less than a second. Bending down next to his play thing he pulled out a potion vial.

"A little present," he told her tipping it down her throat. Flicking his wrist the bonds disappeared as she lay there alone on the cold floor.

As soon as he had gone she crawled over to her cloak, the only article of clothing left. Feeling her wand she picked it up and returned her sight. She had to get out of there and fast before he came back. Wrapping herself in her thin cloak, wand held tight she made her way out.

Making her way unsteadily down the hall her sight and hearing quickly deteriorated. In less than 10 seconds she was deaf and blind, having extreme difficulty walking. Feeling a recess in the wall she hid behind the stone block on display hoping and praying he didn't find her.

ooOOoo

Watching his drink sparkle in the light of his fire, Severus Snape recalled the events of the afternoon and how his resolution had crumbled in less than twenty-four hours. It had all started here in his rooms.

He had been marking essays when the head of Harry Potter popped into his fireplace. "Potter," he roared. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he continued as he stood from his desk situated behind the sofa. "What gives you the right…" But he was cut off by the boy.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, Madam Pomfrey sent me. This is her fire. It's Hermione. She took the potion, something's gone wrong. She's having a fit or something. Madam Pomfrey sent me to get you and for you to use the floo to get here," he blurted out.

"Out of the way," he sneered grabbing his floo powder.

When he had arrived Miss Granger was having a fit, literally. Upon administration, the potion had resulted in an allergic reaction and there was nothing which could be done, it simply had to be waited out. Her body had gone into shock, shutting off until she was ready to regain consciousness.

Weasley had been panicking, Poppy frantic and Potter in mild shock. Sending the trouble makers out of the room, he restrained the thrashing student until the seizure stopped. There was no way to tell when she would recover. The Gryffindors had valiantly vowed to stay by her side until she woke. "Bloody Gryffindor loyalty," he grumbled for no particular reason.

Downing the rest of his drink he left his rooms, making the usual rounds of the castle. Before he knew it he was outside the infirmary doors. Under the pretence of checking for after curfew visitors and his Quidditch player who had shattered his leg and was still in the hospital wing he entered through the double doors.

After finding no after-hours visitors, he proceeded silently over to Miss Granger's curtains. Sneaking a glance between the screens, he spotted no one except for the sleeping witch restlessly turning under her blankets. Sliding into the room, he shut the screens behind him before moving to the bedside. Taking a seat on the bedside chair, he took her hand, stroking the back of it with the pad of his thumb. Quickly she calmed under his caring hands.

In silence the two figures sat in the darkness, the only light spilling through the window above the bed, falling across her perfect face, framed in a mane of brown hair, just like the Gryffindor lioness she was. Severus was unsure how long he sat there with her, lost in her features until she began to wake. Standing, he slowly increased the candles until the whole room was bathed in a soft light.

ooOOoo

Waking from her sleep, Hermione was met with darkness, but quickly it became light. Rubbing her eyes she rolled over staring at the high roof before her line of vision was invaded with the sight of her Potions Professor. He was saying something but she couldn't hear anything. It took several seconds for it to kick-in; she could see! Doing the first thing that came to mind she reached up and threw her arms around the Professor's neck, tears coming to her eyes. These tears were unlike those she had shed recently, they were tears of joy.

Setting her back against the head rest, she watched his face. He was talking, but she couldn't hear him. She could see, but still not hear

Sighting the confusion etched across her features he sighed. Either she wasn't paying attention or she hadn't regained her hearing.

He had an option but he didn't like it. It would mean giving this student, _student_, something which was him. But what did he have to loose? Between the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore there was nothing left that was totally his. He was lost and there was nothing left to loose.

"_Miss Granger_," he signed, "_can you understand me?_" Shocked Hermione nodded slowly. "_Can you hear at all_?" he continued. This was met with a negative answer. Pulling out his wand he began his diagnostics.

ooOOoo

What was she to think? Her teacher, her hated Potions Master, the greasy git of the dungeons knew sign language. Not only that, he was conversing with her! Hermione was flabbergasted, which didn't happen very often. This man was full of surprises. He could show compassion and caring, kindness and understanding, and, thank the Gods, he could converse in sign language. Since he had found her that night he had shown a completely different side of him to her, and she really liked it. This new discovery was just apart of this unseen side of him.

Getting his attention she asked; "_How did you learn to sign?_"

"_That is none of your concern_," he replied curtly.

"_Alright then. Sir, may I please have a glass of water?_" she asked hopefully, seeking to moisten her dry throat. Handing her a glass of water, she sipped it enthusiastically. About to hand the now empty glass back she dropped it, the colour fading out of her face. 'Oh Gods,' she thought, remembering what she had sensed before she…well…she wasn't sure what had happened, but before she lost consciousness.

"_Is he still here?_" she asked urgently.

"_Who?"_ he asked cautiously at her sudden change in mood as he repaired the glass and put it back.

"Him," she signed watching the door as if he was suddenly about to jump through the curtains.

"_Miss Granger, you will need to be more specific if…_" but he didn't get to finish as she stared franticly signing.

"_The one who did this to me!_" she told him pointing to her ear. Seeing his confusion she continued; "_The one who fucking raped me_!" Stillness fell over the room as Hermione's hand darted under pillow, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the doorway.

Turing to the doorway, Severus saw Madam Pomfrey enter.

"Oh thank Gods," she said upon spotting Hermione sitting up in her bed. "Severus, what are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

"I was checking for out of bed students when I came across Miss Granger here," he lied easily.

"Alright then. I better run a diagnostic," she told no one in particular, moving beside the bed and whipping out her wand.

"No need. She's fine. She has her sight back but still can't hear. I can't tell about the disorientation," he drawled.

"That's fine," she said pocketing her wand. "We better get you back in bed Miss Granger," she told her, snatching Hermione's wand off her before she could react.

"_Is he here?_" Hermione asked the Professor as if the Matron had never entered.

"You still haven't learnt have you dear," she told her shaking her head. "No one can understand what you are saying."

"_Miss Granger, there is no reason for the person who hurt you to come back_," he signed.

"Severus!" the Matron accused. "Why didn't you tell us you could understand her?"

"There was no need," he said holding up his hand to the student between them, halting her movements.

Leaving the subject be, she asked enthusiastically, "_What is she saying?_"

"She want's to know if the one who tortured her is here," he stated.

"Why would he come back?" she asked.

Turing back to Hermione the Professor signed, "_What were you going to say when you interrupted?_"

"_Why would he not? He has already come back once,_" she said slowly.

"What did she say?" the Matron enquired.

"She said he has already been back."

"That's preposterous!" she cried.

"_Miss Granger, I assure you, he has not been back as you say. It was most likely a figment of your imagination_," he told Hermione.

"_It was not!_" she told him. "_He was here and left his mark._" Lifting up her top she revealed her stomach. The Matrons shrieked. The last time anyone had seen her without a top was before he came to visit her.

There were freshly healing wounds over the tiny white scars from where the Matron had healed her when she first came in. Cuts covered her torso, all hidden from view by her long sleeved pyjamas.

Madam Pomfrey was at loss as to what to do. The wounds were too old to do anything with now. A balm would have to be applied in the morning.

"_Believe me now?_" she asked Severus, but neither said a word.

"_Miss Granger_," he said finally, "_you need to get some sleep. I assure you, you will not be harmed this night. I will ward the room and we will leave. You need sleep to recuperate from your ordeal today_."

"_Don't leave me, please_," she pleaded, the desperation written all over her face.

"_The room will be warded, there will be no possibility of anyone getting in_," he signed.

"_I know, but please, stay with me. I don't want to be alone_."

Her pleas were genuine and how could he deny her his presence when she desired it. When had anyone desired his presence? This was something he had always wanted and it was being given for him to take. The question was not how could he, but how could he not?

"If you two will excuse me, I'm going off to bed," said the Matron. "Severus, Hermione."

As soon as she stepped out the door the Professor drew his wand, warding the room and turning back to the bed.

"_You_ _should get some sleep. The room is safe and I will be staying_."

"_Thank-you_," she said wriggling down under her covers, hoping for a peaceful sleep, her saviour at her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Waking from his light sleep Severus glanced at his watch. About to stand, his dark eyes caught those of the witch lying in the bed before him. Her hazel eyes fixed steadily on him. Hermione had been watching him for several minutes as he rested. She was intrigued by the way his face relaxed has he slept, the permanent scowl disappearing revealing the face of a much younger man, the man she now recognized as the one who she had come to know. She was fascinated how his narrow chest rose and fell as he slept and how his hair contrasted his face as it spilled across.

"_Miss Granger_," he greeted her. Too tired to lift her hands she nodded in greeting. Standing from his chair Hermione watched his slim frame move like silk, a much more inviting display than with his forbidding cloak. Slipping his cloak on, he turned to her.

"_I am afraid I must return to prepare for my classes Monday. Unlike you I have a life outside these walls_." Even though his remark was as cutting as usual it did not have the same effect without his icy voice behind it and the fact Hermione didn't find him scary any more.

Nodding Hermione's hand slipped under her pillow taking hold of her wand as she brought it back to her side.

Making a decision he added, "_I will return this afternoon to run some tests to try and restore your hearing_."

"_Thank-you for everything,_" she told him sleepily.

After he had left Hermione started counting down the hours until he returned.

ooOOoo

Mid-morning Madam Pomfrey came to visit her, followed eagerly by Harry and Ron.

"Hermione," Ron said as soon as they saw her. "Madam Pomfrey told us that you were awake. We were so glad to hear you had your hearing back but she wouldn't let us come see you until now. She kicked us out last night but we were back here first thing in the morning."

Hermione smiled at the sight of her two friends. She found Ron's display very entertaining. When he had finished she pointed to her ear and shrugged, telling them she could see them but didn't have a clue what they were saying.

Ron just smiled reaching forward and pulling her into a brotherly hug, followed by Harry. Gesturing for a quill and parchment Hermione tried to write. It was a total disaster. Firstly she knocked over the ink pot dipping her quill before dropping the quill three times before it even touched the page. What she was trying to write made sense but what came out was a mess of squiggles and splotches. Eventually giving up she put down the quill and pushed it all away.

An idea sparking Harry, he grabbed the quill and started writing.

_We have been so worried about you Hermione._

Hermione smiled and the one sided conversation began. The boys would write, Hermione would read and then respond nodding or shaking her head and several times finger spelling.

The trio had a wonderful time until Madam Pomfrey kicked out the boys. Taking off her top she applied the balm and made a general overview of her. The Matron was too worried about scaring Hermione to make a full examination, deciding to save it until another time. If there was anything, it could wait.

ooOOoo

Making use of the time alone, Hermione opened her mind to her surroundings and for the first time that morning, shutting her eyes to the world. Again she began to feel her surroundings seep into her mind. Smiling Hermione could tell he had left, he was gone and she was alright for the moment. Finally relaxing she sat back and ate her lunch by herself, only spilling it twice.

After lunch, Harry had to attend detention with Filch for trying to sneak out and see Hermione one night during the past week so Ron stayed with Hermione. Most of the conversation topics had already been exhausted so helped by Ron she made her way to the bathroom for her first bath in quite a while.

Sending Ron out she was determined to do this herself. Turning on the bath taps she sat down on the bath seat pulling off her pyjamas. Eventually she was free of her clothing, sitting naked in the bathroom while she waited for the bath to fill. Determined not to look at her body, she busied herself with getting the temperature right and adding some salts. Knowing she couldn't avoid it any longer she stepped in front of the half length mirror.

Her face was a mess of fading purple bruises. Several cuts she knew had been there had been healed and barely visible. Breathing deeply she looked down on her body. Tears came to her eyes as she took in the sight of her mutilated body. There where tiny white lines scattered over her torso, a rather large one near her side touching it gently she flinched. Over the scars were healing wounds from her most recent encounter. Fortunately they were all only superficial wounds, no of which would have needed attention thankfully. But not only was her flesh scared, her skin was bruised. Ranging from purple to black, the discolorations littered her skin. Gently Hermione ran her hand over her once imperfection free skin.

Seeing the bath was full she slipped in watching her body disappear under the pink water. Lying down she closed her eyes, relaxing into the calming aromas. Eventually she reached for the loofah and gently cleaned her body washing away the grim from her mind at the same time.

ooOOoo

After she had finally finished, Hermione crawled out of the bath. Sitting down on the seat again she began to towel dry herself. First her back and arms followed by her tender torso. Drying her thighs she noticed a mark on her inner thigh. Moving to see it better she recognized it. It was Voldemort's mark, the Dark Mark.

Out of total shock she screamed falling off her chair onto the hard floor. Hermione was in total shock. How could she have not noticed this before now? Sensing a movement to the side she grabbed her towel around her.

Thinking on her feet, so to speak, she tried to tell Ron she had fallen off the chair using crude sign language. Getting the idea he stepped outside at her instance to let her finish dressing.

Removing her towel she looked at the tattoo marring her skin. It was horrible. The thought of it on her skin made Hermione feel physically sick. Not looking at herself, Hermione dressed quickly as to not arouse suspicion with Ron.

Finally she was back in her bed in clean pyjamas. Ron was trying to engage her in some conversation but she just wasn't interested. She couldn't get the sight of that hideous mark out of her head. Giving up on trying to comfort Hermione while she was so distant, Ron went to see if Harry had finished his detention yet.

Hermione continued to sit there, her mind blank. She felt dirty, a level of filthiness that could not be erased. She wanted to crawl into a hole where no one would find her and die. No one would understand this. They would think things. Have preconceived ideas of who she now was because she had been marked. She felt alone. No one was in the same position as she was, she thought as she pulled her knees up.

Then she remembered then there was someone who was in the same position as she was. Well as close as anyone could get. They would give her understanding and through this prospect of understanding, she received a sense of hope.

As if hearing her thoughts that very person stepped through her doorway, hidden under voluminous folds of black fabric.

"_Miss Granger_," he greeted emotionlessly. Smiling she nodded her greeting. "_I've talked with Poppy and am going to be running some tests to see if we can't return your hearing_." Stepping forward he removed three identical vials, placing them on the bedside table. "_The Matron should be along soon I do believe, but for now I would like to get started. If you will please lie back_."

Moving back she rested on her back. Normally she would have felt very vulnerable in this position but at the moment it didn't worry her.

Taking several minutes he cast several spells before getting her to drink the first potion. A few more spells and then the second vial. Shortly after, she was given the third vial of tasteless potion.

It was around the second vial that Hermione had felt the medi-witch walk in. Now the two visitors were conversing. Although Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying she knew something was wrong. It was no use trying to read the Professor, but the Matron was very open with her expressions. She was slightly distressed about something but she was hard to read, a mixture of emotions which worried Hermione slightly.

Next thing she knew Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall were there. None of them paying her any attention all deep conversation about something. Then Harry and Ron where there, sparing her a quick greeting before becoming absorbed in the conversation. Ever so often someone would gesture to her in general so this had something to do with her but other than that they were completely ignoring her.

Before she knew it the boys were clearly against something that had been said. It wasn't until Professor Snape sneered at them that they quietened down a little.

Getting frustrated she tried to get there attention before finally shouting out when no one would listen to her. Suddenly all attention was on her.

"_What is going on_?" she asked. Harry and Ron both shook their heads in an apologetic manner saying something. Ignoring them she turned to Severus. "_Well_?" she insisted.

Sighing dramatically he turned to face her. "_We are discussing where you are going to go as it is no longer safe for you here_."

Harry, Ron and McGonagall were shell shocked, gawping at the dark Professor.

"_Well doesn't this concern me? And is it no longer safe here_?" she asked oblivious to the others in the room.

"_Yes it does and it was no long safe here the moment your attacker stepped through your door. The tests I completde have revealed that your hearing is damaged beyond my potions at this time. It appears that it was damaged before you were given the potion._"

Recalling the night her attacker visited her she stopped the Potions Master before he could continue. "_Could it have anything to do with restorative charms?_"

"_Yes. I fear that in getting you here you lost your hearing_."

"_I don't think so_," she told him softly.

"_Really, why is that? Are you now an expert on your hearing_?" he signed, sarcasm written all over his face.

Ignoring he last question she answered; "_Because he when he was here he returned my hearing until he left_." There was no need to elaborate who _he _was.

"_I see. In any case there is hope for a cure but it may take many weeks to create_." Pausing briefly, Hermione barely had time to comprehend what he had just said before he continued. "_You are still disorientated. As the component in the potion you received to restore your senses, which eliminates the disorientation and restores hearing would have taken effect after a few minutes, it did not have time to begin before you reacted to the other components._" Trying to divulge his complex sentences Hermione watched intensely. "_The active component can be created on it's own but will take a week or two. As for living arrangements, all of your guests here seem to think that you should be staying somewhere safer than Gryffindor Tower_." A look of hatred slowly crossed his face has he continued. "Many_ of those here seem to think that it would be appropriate taking into consideration the situation at hand, if you were to stay with a teacher. As it so happens that you require potions and I am the Potions Master here and the fact that Poppy seems to think we have a_ bond _the Headmaster has insisted you situate yourself in my guest room until such a time that you have retained your hearing. I have no say in the matter. All they await is your decision. My rooms or St. Mungos?_"

Hermione was shell shocked. She had to decide between _living_ with the Head of Slytherin for several months, or basically being expelled from Hogwarts.

There was no way she was going to leave Hogwarts. In any case until such time as she could get back to classes she might as well be some use, she would still be able to brew potions when she received the first concoction. Then she remembered her discovery this morning. He would be able to fill her in on whether she was linked with Voldemort or whether it was just a tattoo. Not only that, he was the one person who could understand her, and the only one she felt safe with.

"_I'll stay with you_," she answered finally.

After relaying the decision to the others he turned back to her. "_In that case you better pack your things, you will be moving this afternoon. I have things to attend to. Madam Pomfrey will bring you to my quarters when you are ready_."

With that he turned, swooping out of the odd room containing two dumbstruck teenagers, a bustling nurse, a slightly stunned Head of House, a cheerful Headmaster and an unsure woman.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Shortly after Severus left, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall departed. Hermione watched aimlessly as the remaining three occupants discussed an unknown matter. The conversation was mild and uninteresting to Hermione as she sat staring into space thinking. It was then that thoughts she hadn't considered began to sink in.

She was soiled and dirty, filthy and she knew it. How could anyone ever want her? 'Broken merchandise' she had once heard. Was that what she was now? Broken merchandise? How could these people even stand to be around her? She was stained and marked. How could anyone even think to _touch_ her? So many had touched her, Harry, Ron, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore. She had dirtied them all. She was filth itself. The scum on the floor was cleaner than she was. She didn't deserve anyone and no one deserved her. If one person had done this to her how many others could? They all could. She only had one purpose and she didn't like it. They could all hurt her. They all wanted to, she did after all have only one purpose. She didn't want to be touched ever again.

Catching a movement in front of her, Hermione watched Harry and Ron leave. Once the curtain was shut tight the Matron handed Hermione a long sleeved pink top and some jeans for her to change into. Moving forward to help her take off her top she pulled away. Nodding the Matron left her to dress alone. Hermione knew she had to dress, if she didn't Madam Pomfrey would do it for her, touching her. Grabbing the top and jeans she changed quickly, making sure it covered as much of her as possible. Sighting her school cloak laying gently over the back of the chair she pulled it over what she was already wearing. Curling up uncomfortably on her bedside chair she waited for the matron to return. She didn't have to wait long. When Madam Pomfrey entered she spoke to Hermione though she paid no interest. Pushing a vial into her hand she raised it to her lips tipping it up until Hermione drank it. Hermione sat there silently as she watched the matron make the bed and pack her few belongings. All the time her face was neutral, just watching. It wasn't long before Ron stuck his head through the door still looking a little disgruntled about the decision as to where his friend was going to be staying. The two shared a few words before he disappeared with a parting smile.

Straightening the covers of the bed she stepped forward to help her patient stand. Sitting there she watched the matrons hand move towards her arm. Before she could grab it, Hermione jerked away standing surprisingly easy without any assistance. Normally Hermione would have tried to work out what was the case with potion but just accepted it, leaving the mystery behind. Without assistance she followed the Matron out of the small room down the ward. The few occupants watched her pass through their curtains. They too saw her as she was, dirty. They all eyed her with disgust.

As she walked in through the doorway to the office she was met with the sight of Harry and Ron with her luggage and Crookshanks. They stood in front of the fireplace which was crackling merrily. The matrons desk was covered in papers. Every so often one would fly out of the many filing cabinets onto the desk before it was replaced with another. Taking a seat in the corner out of the eyes of the two boys who were once her friends, she stared into the fire as the flickered.

ooOOoo

Harry noticed the subtle change in her behaviour as she sat there, far off. He questioned Ron but he had no answers, simply shrugging. Deciding she was just going through a phase he forgot about it watching the matron as she scribbled away at her desk. Replacing her quill in its inkwell, she stood taking the newly written sheet with her. Making her way around the desk she approached Hermione, tapping her on the shoulder. The unexpected contact startled Hermione before she saw the paper being offered gently taking it and reading it sceptically.

_Professor Snape has agreed to take you in for your safety which has been accepted by the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. You will be situated in his quarters until such time as it is seen fit that you are able to return to classes and your hearing has been restored. _

_You are scheduled for weekly check-ups here to check on your progress. I will be sending your luggage through the floo but it is too dangerous for you to travel by floo in your condition. The boys here have agreed to walk you to your new living arrangements. _

_If you have any problems you need to let me know or Professor McGonagall. _

Nodding her understanding Hermione handed back the short letter of sorts. There was hardly anything new going on but what she didn't get is why they were making such a fuss over her. Clearly they had better things to do than fumble around with her. A few words were passed between the two Gryffindors and the matron before her luggage and her cat disappeared into the flames. Making their way to the door Hermione followed after a gentle gesture from the matron.

Wand in hand and cloak wrapped tight, Hermione was flanked by the two boys as they travelled down the corridors to the second floor as the sun began to fall. It had been over a week since Hermione had been seen out of the hospital wing and now she was walking the halls walking as part of the trio. The two boys seemed oblivious to the staring students as the passed. Hermione watched them talk behind their hands among themselves. She found it humiliating, they all knew about her. How she had been defiled and marred. But none knew the real disappearance. The general rumour was that she had a severely contagious disease and was locked up in the Hospital Wing until she was cured. Some of the more frightened students even ran way whilst most simply picked up their pace.

Emotions were running high and so was the magic. The swirling started to make her head spin causing her to bring down her barriers blocking it all out. She would still get faint senses of particularly strong magical waves but that was all.

"Granger," called a voice from behind the trio. All three turned around. The boys had heard him but Hermione had felt him. He was dark.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasel," he sneered as his two massive body guards moving forward. At the same time the boys moved possessively towards their friend.

Hermione kept her walls down tight but he still penetrated them, invading her mind unknowingly. The grip on her wand tightened as she noticed the fluctuations in his aura whilst the boys had words. Before she knew it Harry grabbed her arm pulling her away. Sliding quickly out of his grip the three Gryffindors continued down the corridor.

Hermione lifted her barriers slightly feeling for the ripple she knew was coming. It would only be a few seconds. There, there it was.

Whipping around she defected the curse that was heading for her. Mildly shocked by her reflexes Draco sent another curse flying. There was no stopping this one. The only option was to counteract it. As her wand sliced through the air, a blue light shot out of the tip, not at all noticing the tugging on her sleeves from the boys behind her. The gold and blue lights collided mid-air showering into many sparks which bounced harmlessly across the floor.

Draco quickly stowed away his wand, but her attention remained focused not missing anything. Her breathing was shallow but her wand steady. She was so focused she didn't notice the additional presence behind her before it was too late. Her wand flew out of her hand over her head into the outstretched hand of Professor Hepel.

"Detention and 150points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for skipping classes, fighting in the corridors and directly disobeying me when I told you to put your wand down," the young man listed off as he walked purposefully towards her.

Professor Hepel was the new DADA teacher. His speciality was duelling as Professor Lupin's had been Dark Creatures and Barty Crouch Junior's curses. His hair was short and he was balding but he supported a small moustache and goatee. His appearance reminded Hermione of a music teacher in a strange way.

She watched his sharp eyes as he advanced not hearing a word he said.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked towering over her much like the Potions Professor. Hermione simply stared at him not understanding him or able to give an answer is she wanted. "WELL!" he thundered. The Gryffindor did not as much as flinch.

"Sir…" Harry started.

"Silence Potter, you do not speak unless spoken to first." He snapped his head back to the girl in front of him. "If you refuse to answer me maybe some hard labour will do you some good. You will serve your first detention now. Follow me."

Turning he moved took a step forward expecting the girl to follow. Hermione watched the display of the teacher, unsure what to do she stood there watching him. When he realised she was still standing there he reached forward grabbing her arm and pulling her forward.

Like a siren she began screaming in fear. Her teacher was dragging her off and she was petrified. He was going to hurt her while her so called friends just stood there. It was her purpose but she didn't want it.

Thrashing and twisting she tried to get away but his grip just tightened. Pulling her around to face him he roared, "It would be advisable to shut-up Miss Granger!"

"Get off her!" shouted the redhead.

"Twenty points Mister Weasley," he said staring down Hermione.

"Leave her alone," added Harry moving forward. Holding Hermione constantly in a vice like grip he whipped out his wand pointing it squarely at Harry. All noise stopped including Hermione. The students in the corridor inched back. A teacher had drawn their wand on a student.

"_Ron_," Hermione signed. "_Help me. Don't let him take me away. Please…_" Grabbing her hands together he successfully put a stop to whatever she may have been saying.

"I will have no silly codes passing between you three. Mister Potter, I suggest you return to Mister Weasley and as for you," he said in a low voice, "you will be coming with me." Dragging her off once again she began screaming. "I have had enough from you," he snarled silencing her. Terror crossed her face as he dragged bodily down the hall through the parted students leaving the two boys standing there shell-shocked.

It wasn't until the cries of laughter from Malfoy reached their ears that they turned around racing back past the Slytherins up a floor to the Infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally they pair reached Professor Hepel's office. Banging the door open he threw her in before him causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Get Up," he growled. When she didn't move he grabbed her arm pulling her to a standing position. "Sit," he commanded pointing to the rickety chair standing in front of his desk. Getting the idea, she slowly backed away from him taking a seat in the chair. As soon as she was seated she felt a tingle in her throat, the tell-tale sign of regaining her voice. A great use that would be.

Hermione was scared, really scared. She was here with a man who raised his wand to her friends. He muted her not even taking into consideration that she was deaf. Where did he think she had been for the past week? He just had to have known. She was also defenceless in the face of this…this…madman! She didn't blame Harry and Ron for backing away. No teacher had ever pointed their wand threateningly at a student. God, she hoped that the boys got someone soon. What else was he going to do to her? She knew she had bruises on her arms. If he was capable of doing that what else was he capable of? Was he going to hurt her? 'God, please don't let him hurt me,' she thought. 'I don't want this again.'

She could feel him standing there, towering over her. Her walls were slipping and she couldn't help it. She was vulnerable. Every syllable he spoke thundered through her in waves. She was at his mercy and there was nothing she could do.

"You will be cleaning my classroom until it shines! Is that clear," he spat. Getting no response other than a scared look he grabbed her shoulder giving it a shake in an attempt to prompt her to speak

He was towering over her in an attempt to intimidate her and through body language along was doing quite well.

BANG! The Professors head shot up as his wand came up. Evaluating there was no danger he lowered his wand back to his side. Standing tall he addressed the intruder.

"Professor, nice to see you, but I am a little busy at the moment," he said conversationally gesturing to the cowering student.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Garron?" Professor Snape thundered advancing on his former student.

"Disciplining a wayward student who does not turn up for my classes, fights in the hallway and ignores direct orders from her superiors," he answered assertively.

"_Disciplining_? Miss Granger here as been in the Hospital Wing for the past week which may account for her absence. It may actually help if you paid attention to the current situation of your students and the goings on in the rest of the castle rather than just you classroom," he spat.

"How am I suppose to know about the goings on of students?" he retorted.

"By attending staff meetings you idiot. As a member of staff you are obligated to," he spoke, his voice suddenly dangerously low.

"_Come, Miss Granger_," he signed.

"What is this nonsense?" the young teacher asked.

"_Nonsense_? This nonsense is called sign language. As Miss Granger here can't hear, it is the only form of communication she has. But you didn't know that did you?" Garron paled slightly.

Jumping from her chair Hermione moved towards her Potions Master, her back to Professor Hepel.

"Miss Granger's wand?" he asked, hand outstretched. Reaching into the folds of his robes he pulled out the slender piece of wood, placing it in the hand of his co-worker.

Swooping towards the door Hermione swiftly followed him nodding her thanks when he held open the door. Ducking outside she didn't look back. Stepping outside he slammed the door with such force several third years down the hall nearly jumped out of their skins. Gratefully accepting her wand back, she followed her Professor down the hall. Whilst her stride was slightly wobbly, his was steady, long and even, like fluid.

Hermione wasn't sure what had just happened. All she knew was that she was just saved, yet again by the Head of Slytherin, by Severus Snape. The thoughts were racing through her mind too many for her to comprehend or second guess at this time. She did the only thing she could think at the moment and that was to keep following the mass of black.

ooOOoo

The pair finally stopped in front a painting of an early Alchemist. A few whispered words and they slipped inside the room.

Stepping in through the portrait hole, Hermione stopped to take in the room as the door shut behind her.

There was a closed wooden door to her left. A straight wall ran along from the corner to the other side of the room where there was an open doorway to what appeared to be a kitchen. The rest of the wall was circular creating a semi-circle room. To her right were four doors spaced evenly around the wall, all identical. The centre of the room was depressed. A magnificent marble fireplace stood in the centre of the flat stone wall. Two plump recliners and a sofa circled around the warming fire and behind the sofa was a desk covered by papers, stationary and vials. That was clearly the Professor's desk. In front of the sofa stood Hermione's trunk and cat.

Catching her attention the Professor said, "_Welcome my rooms, and for the next few weeks, yours as well. So in that case, welcome home_."

Still too shocked from her experience with the DADA teacher Hermione just stood there as the Professor levitated her luggage in through the second door to her right. Following, she was met with the sight of what appeared to be a guest bedroom. A four poster King single bed stood proudly in the centre of the room, covered by a dark green comforter. The floor was, like much of the castle, stone but was covered with a large rug which covered nearly the whole room. The only other furniture was a small wooded beside table, and a wardrobe beside the door. There was also another room which appeared to be a bathroom from the visible white tiles.

Eventually her attention travelled back to the dark man setting down her trunk and cat cage at the end of the bed.

"_I suggest that you clean up and get some rest. The house elves have brought up some dinner_." Gesturing to the bedside table Hermione suddenly realised that there was a dinner tray she had some how missed when first taking in the room. "_The bathroom is through that door. If you should need anything I will be marking papers just outside_."

Before she could form any sort of reply he was at the door behind her. "_Good Evening, Miss Granger_." Shutting the door he disappeared, leaving Hermione alone with her cat.

Breathing deeply she took in her situation. She had just seen her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher threaten her best friends, drag her off to an uncertain fate and nearly be hexed by her Potions Master.

She needed to think, and a soothing bath would certainly help in that endeavour. Letting her cat out, he twisted between her legs, and although she could hear him, she was sure he was purring from the gentle vibrations and look of happiness over his catty features. Eventually he jumped up the bed making himself at home on the pillows.

Shaking her head at her silly cat she found her favourite pyjamas, stripped cotton pants, light pink singlet top and a short sleeved shirt matching her pants and white slippers. Together with her toiletries she bundled them up and headed to the bathroom.

After removing her cloak and top she moved to her pants before stopping, remembering the last time she bathed. She had two options, undress or not bathe. Looking longingly at the steamy, lavender scented bath she pushed down her jeans, careful not to look at herself. Removing her bra and underwear she slipped into the bath, her wand within arms reach. Tipping her head back she relaxed into the water, letting the smells of the bath invade her.

ooOOoo

When she eventually returned from the bathroom, feeling much more relaxed, refreshed and certain of herself she, she nudged Crookshanks over as she took her seat on the bed and began her supper. It consisted of pumpkin soup, a main meal of roast beef and vegetables and a refreshing glass of water. Sharing with her cat she finished off a small portion of the meal, unable to eat the rest before slipping down in the covers in an attempt to sleep.

Although this was the nicest bed she had slept in, in a long while, Hermione tossed and turned. Eventually giving up she pulled on dressing gown and slipped out into what she could only describe as the living room.

ooOOoo

Hearing the door behind him click open, followed by the soft padding of feet, Severus looked up from his work. Hermione was standing just outside her door dressed in a lovely white floral kimono, her chocolate coloured hair pulled back lightly in a French braid.

"_I just wanted to come and sit by the fire if that is alright_?" she asked tentatively. Seeing his questioning glance she added, "_I can't sleep_." With a slight nod of his head she made her way down the stairs as he turned back towards his work.

Sitting down on the sofa she slipped out of her slippers before curling up and staring off into the flames of the flickering fire.

Severus Snape lifted his eyes from the terrible essay before him to the goddess like creature sitting on the sofa before him. _Beauty_ was the only word he could use to describe her as she sat there, loose cures falling out to frame her face. Her petit frame curled into an incredibly small ball. She was beautiful and pure to him; her face, her body, her mind, her intentions. They were what made her Hermione. A student unlike he had ever seen before.

Breaking that chain of though he turned back to his task at hand, her scent lingering every so slightly.

As the hours drew by, the clock above the fireplace eventually chimed midnight. Shuffling his papers, Severus stacked the marked essays in a neat pile before standing and rolling his head to release the tension woven into the muscles in his neck. His eyes drifting back to the suede sofa he moved back around to the front. A hand moving forward to her shoulder, intending to shake her awake and order her back to her room he stopped, hand mid-air. By the look on her face she was having what might have been the best night, the most restful night she had had in weeks. Sighing he moved forward gathering her in his arms, one supporting her back the other tightly under her knees, just how he had carried her the night she was found. Standing, her head rolled back into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, a small sigh escaping her lips as her fragrance invaded his nostrils once again. Moving carefully around her slippers he made his way to his guest room opening the door with his will.

Gently he placed her on the white linen of her bed, slipping her out of her dressing gown with ease and placing it on a hanger on the back of the door. Once he had moved away she had begun to weakly protest in her sleep but upon his return she calmed, becoming perfectly still once more, comfortably curled up on her side. Pulling the blankets around her shoulders he did what he could to make her comfortable as her troublesome cat curled-up behind her knees. Raising his wand, he called her slippers to her bedside before disappearing out the door with a quite '_Nox_'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A soft padding on her shoulder woke Hermione from her slumber the next morning. Grumbling she rolled over onto her back only to have her cat jump on her chest. Reaching up she stroked his head, feeling his purring vibrate through her body.

'How did I get to bed last night?' she wondered. 'I mean, I remember falling asleep by the fire but after that, nothing. I must have woken and not remembered,' she shrugged.

Finally pushing the cat off her chest, she slipped on her slippers and grabbed her dressing, wand safely tucked in the pocket. Turning back to call Crookshanks she spotted a piece of paper on the bedside table. Walking back over she picked it up, studying the familiar scrawl.

_Miss Granger,_

_I, unlike you do not have the luxury of sleeping in as I have classes to attend. If you would like some breakfast, there is a kitchen adjoining the sitting room, other wise call the house elves by pulling the cord to the right of the fireplace._

_You are free roam the house as is your familiar. There is a small library to the right of where you entered yesterday. Please note however, you are not permitted to view the books in the forbidden section. You will know. If you do, I will know. The door to the left as you exit your room leads to my office in the dungeons if you desperately need anything. It would be wise however if you were to catch up on the study which you have missed. You are deaf, not dumb._

_Please be ready at 3.30pm this afternoon as there is a meeting which you must attend with the Headmaster. I will collect you to take you there._

_SS_

Sighing she put down the note and got dressed into a comfortable pair of pants, a top and turtleneck jumper. Sighting the wand holder she had received for her birthday from Harry in the bottom of her trunk she slipped it under the sleeve of her jumper along with her wand. Now it was within easy access.

After making her bed she called the Kitchens, giving them a note for some breakfast. Surprisingly she found the note quite easy to write. The potion the day before must have helped her with her co-ordiation. Two minuets later they called back with a tray coved in fruits, juice and a bowl of porridge. Hermione's stomach rolled at the slight of all that food and chose to only eat a few strawberries. When she was done she sent it back with a house elf. Dragging her bag out in front of the fireplace which was merrily crackling away she started on her Transfiguration notes, reviewed the spells and theory she had missed in her absence. Within the hour she had finished Transfiguration and by lunch she had finished all of her revision from the past few weeks. Writing out notes to her teachers she inquired as to what they would be doing the days she had been away and what they would be covering this week, just to be sure that she caught up on every thing.

After the messenger house elf disappeared with a pop she studied the books covering the floor. Embarrassed by her own messiness she packed everything back up and headed for the library. There was quite a large section which she was permitted to borrow from but compared to the rest of the library she didn't know how large it was as she couldn't see the rest of the library from behind the red rope and wasn't game to step forward either.

Looking around, she spotted many different books on magic, at least on one on every topic. But it was a small section at the bottom of the shelf which surprised her; a section of classical Muggle literature. Who would have though that Snape would be in possession of Muggle literature?

Leaving that thought to ponder later she picked out a book on restorative potions in hope of finding something to possibly help herself.

ooOOoo

At around 3pm, the Professor arrived back from the dungeons in very foul mood. Even from the library Hermione was sure she could feel the door slam. Sneaking to the door she watched as the Potions Master stalked around the room, moving piles of papers until he eventually sat down on the sofa with a rather large brandy, swallowing half in a rather large gulp. It was at that point he noticed the figure peaking out from the library door. Glancing at her with an ice like glare she sank back into the small room, closing the door. Sitting back on the comfortable chair, legs tucked underneath she opened her book again, but no matter how much she concentrated on the words on the page her mind travelled out the door and back to the man sitting on the sofa.

Giving up on the book, she put it back where she had found it seeing as there was nothing remotely useful which she could find. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the library and walked into the sitting room. Sliding into the seat by the fire she stared into the flames for several minuets before she plucked up the courage to turn around and face the Professor.

Staring into those cold black eyes she was unsure of what to say. However, even if she did have something she wanted to say she would have been cut off.

"_Are you ready to go?_" the Professor asked standing up and placing the empty glass on the table beside the lounge.

"_To the Headmasters office?_"

"_Where else?_" he bit back.

"_Just let me get my cloak_." Standing up she returned to her room dumping her school bag by the trunk. Fishing out a clean looking school robe she slipped it over her casual clothes checking her wand was in place. Glancing in the bathroom mirror she grabbed the brush from her toiletries bag and attempted to make her hair behave but to little avail. Chucking the brush down, she moved back into the sitting room just as the Professor stepped out of a door way to her right. Clearly he had changed out of his robes into a clean set.

ooOOoo

Following his lead the unlikely pair made their way towards the Headmasters Office. Along the way they Hermione received many odd glances but everyone kept their comments to themselves as far as she could tell.

Past the Gargoyle and up the elevator-like stairs they finally stood before the wooden door to Dumbledore's office. Without knocking the Professor entered, Hermione in his wake.

"Ah, I see Severus and Miss Granger have finally made it," said the Headmaster, as cheerful as ever. When Severus made to walk out the door Albus called, "Where are you going Severus? You too are to attend this meeting."

The Potions Master just scowled, changing his direction and stalking over to what appeared to be his customary spot in the office. "As cheerful as usual I see Severus. Anyway, Miss Granger, take a seat please," he told her gesturing towards a seat in front of his desk which looked as if it had been placed there especially for her. Cautiously sliding into the seat she took in the occupants of the room for the first time.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his cluttered desk while the previous headmasters lined the walls above. Professor McGonagall was to the left also seated in a comfortable leather chair. The Matron was slightly behind her, also seated. Professor Snape was behind her leaning against the window frame beside the fire place.

They had been talking for awhile and although she couldn't see it in their faces, Hermione could sense the tension thick in the air. They all appeared to be dreading something. Or were they just disgusted by her presence? Her filth suffocating the air?

Although the conversation had mainly taken pace between the three seated adults, the Headmaster finally turned to the dark figure behind Hermione. After what could only be described as tense words the Potions Master made his way to between the ladies and Hermione conjuring his own seat, which unlike the others, was a stiff, hardback wooded chair. Taking is seat with fluid like grace he turned towards Hermione.

"_The Headmaster seems to think of me as an interpreter of some sort for this conversation as he and your Head of House have a few questions to ask_," he signed. Hermione had an idea of what was coming. The simple thought made her stomach clench in response. All she could do was nod as the sweat began to form on her hands. Really, what else had she expected, tea and a chat about the weather? But she hadn't been thinking things through and could only think of how thoughtless she had been.

Words were spoken by the Headmaster and Snape continued. "_They wish to now what side effects you have had towards the potion which as put you in this state._"

"_I can't hear at all. My co-ordination has been off but after the potion from Madam Pomfrey I can now write and walk but I think it is wearing off. And I don't know if it is a side-effect of not, but I can sense things, magic I suppose…_" she trailed off, her eyes wandering to a small knot in the wood of the desk as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"_Auras_," he supplied. Hermione caught the sign in her peripheral vision and shook her head a little.

"_It's more than that, but yeah, I can sense auras_." Snape relayed her answer while she continued to brace herself for the questions she knew that was going to eventually come.

"_Minerva wishes to know how you are holding up in my presence_," he said, the irritation of the question seeping out and engulfing Hermione. Pushing the feeling back she though of an answer to satisfy the Transfiguration teacher.

"_I'm doing well. I'm sleeping fine, the Professor does not hassle me, leaving me to my own devices and during the day I got a lot of catch-up work done_," she answered having enough courage to look her in the eye as she spoke.

Once again the message was relayed to the satisfaction of Professor McGonagall. Several questions were asked but it did not seem that she was required to answer as the Professor answered them. However the questions and answers alike remained unknown to her.

Finally, all too soon for her, her Professor turned his dark ebony eyes on her.

"_Hermione_," he called as if trying to get her eyes away from the desk to look at him. Reluctantly she turned her eyes to meet his hiding under their veil of stringy black hair. "_Hermione, we need to know what happened_."

There was no need for him to elaborate any further. They all knew what he meant. She was to recall the events of the Friday evening which she was attacked. Taking a deep breath she started still looking at him, his icy eyes conveying a strange sense of hope for her. She talked about her day briefly and then her evening in detail, as if in the case she went for too long they would just give up and tell her to leave, but that was not the case.

As her hands moved he spoke, repeating her words. When she talked about her shift, her eyes slid back to the desk and the quickly becoming familiar knot.

Her stomach clenched as she spoke, her legs automatically drawing up under her body. She blocked out the nurse, her Transfiguration teacher and the Headmaster slowly from her mind until it was just her and Professor Snape. Eventually her hands began to clamp up, no longer projecting readable thoughts.

Her breath ragged and shallow she replaced her hands in her lap, tears slowly running down her face, splashing on her robe. Looking towards her hands, she hid her face in shame. She had told them how she was taken from the corridor and into the abandoned classroom.

"_I'm going to put you in your place"_

"_Mudbloods are only good for one purpose"_

"_I'll be back"_

"_mmm…just the way I like it"_

Memories of him invaded her mind reminding her of the filth that she was.

Without warning there was a hand on her forearm, callused, gentle, and warm but she pulled away, jerking out of reach, her head shooting up. It was clear to the Professors and nurse that she wasn't ready to fully reveal what had happened, not fully accepting it herself.

"_Would you like to go back to your rooms now?_" he asked with uncommon kindness. Nodding slightly she stood not bothering to say her farewells to the others as the tears coursed down her face. Head bowed, arms around her torso she made her way back to her room, again in the shadow of her current caregiver. She paid no attention to the stares she received, completely blocking out everything except herself and where she was going, she safety of her room.

Nearing the second floor entrance, Harry and Ron came across the pair but before they could speak to Hermione they were intercepted by Snape.

"I tell you now, Miss Granger is currently in no state to entertain you at this moment," he told them icily. "If you have any problems please see Professor McGonagall and do not badger me," he told them.

"What do you mean 'no state to entertain'? She's our friend!" protested Harry.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mister Potter. Miss Granger is currently in need of personal time, private time. She needs time to think about and come to terms with certain facts," sneered Snape.

"What do you know about her needs?" asked Ron.

Snape glared at him. "Certainly a lot more than you. Now out of my way before Gryffindor finds itself in last pace for the house cup solely based on your disrespectful behaviour."

A movement behind Snape stopped their further protests. "_Please_," Hermione signed, "_I don't want to talk. Just let us go_."

"_Alright then_," Harry replied to her. "Come on Ron, let's get out of here." Grabbing his friend by the sleeve of the robes when he didn't move, the two carried on down the corridor as Hermione and the Professor continued on their way.

ooOOoo

The rest of the afternoon saw Hermione locked away in her room, finally accepting what had happened to her. Snape ignored her cries but they still ate away at him. Eventually the cries subsided into the sound of running water.

As she sat on the shower floor she finally looked at the tattoo on her inner thigh. It was the mark that symbolised all evil in her mind. She had been raped. She had been tortured, raped and left for dead. Only a monster would do this and this monster deserved to die, to pay for what he had done. He deserved to pay in blood for soiling her body and forever marking her body and mind. This was something she could not live with. She had to clean herself.

This was her last though she repeated over and over in her mind as she clenched her wand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Incompetent students," Severus muttered as he drew his quill across the page leaving long red lines. Placing down the quill he pulled out his silver tape measure checking the margins, top, bottom, left and right. Unfortunately they were correct, no detention here.

Placing it with the other red ink marked essays, he pulled the next unfortunate one before him, quill poised. A deathly scream pierced the air, the professors' head shooting up. It was a familiar cry. Jumping to his feet he practically flew across the room to his guest bedroom. Reaching the door before his chair had even fallen to the floor, essay and quill forgotten.

Throwing open the door he stared around, the scream was coming from the bathroom. Dred filled him as he reached for the handle. What was happening to her? Was he here? Was he that stupid? The handle didn't budge. Whipping out his wand he performed a simple unlocking spell but the door was still shut tight, Hermione's screams filling the air.

It was warded and warded well. In the several seconds he took to disable the numerous wards the ear ringing screams had quickly died down to sobs before the only sounds that could be heard were the constant flow of water, the fire crackling in the next room and the Professors low voice speaking words at such a pace that they were slurred together.

What was happening? Why had her screams stopped? Was she unconscious? Was she dead? 'God, please don't let her be dead,' the professor thought. 'Dumbledore will have my head for this.' Although this was the thought that came to mind he knew that he was more concerned about her welfare.

Finally the last magical ward was down and the door swung open. Stepping though the doorway he was engulfed by a cloud of steam so thick he could barely make out anything. Clearing the steam with a wave of his wand he glanced around the room spotting only Hermione.

She was lying on the floor of the shower, half slumped against the wall, unconscious. Reaching through the door he shut off the water. The cold water wasn't even on though. It had been straight hot water which was beating down on her. Kneeling down he pushed the door open to fully reveal the naked woman. Her skin was red raw, her legs folded awkwardly before her, exposing the tattoo on her thigh. The skin surrounding it was charred in some places, covered in boils and bleeding heavily though the eyesore remained untouched. The red seeped down her thigh, mixing with the water as it made its way down the drain, passing the wand which lay on the white tiles inches from her hand.

"You silly girl," he muttered reaching for her wrist and taking her pulse. "You silly, silly girl." Summoning a towel from the vanity he stepped into the shower kneeling beside her, his robes becoming soaked from the water on the once pristine tiles. Pulling her slowly off the wall he slipped the large towel around the shoulders, pulled it against her torso. Her head lolled forward, face hidden by the riot of wet hair.

Getting is footing, Severus stood on the wet floor pulling her into his arms much like he had the night he had taken her to bed, but this was totally different. He held her close, as if she were a china doll. Taking her back to her room he moved her to the bed, carefully lying her in the middle of the bed, her head supported by the two pillows. Summoning another two towels he gently placed them over her to give some sort of decency while allowing her skin to cool against the some what chilly air in the room.

Poppy was accompanying a student that was being moved to St. Mungos tonight and would not be back until morning so he would have to deal with this himself he summarised. Leaving her lie, he swept out of the room, returning a moment later with his emergency kit; an ingenious box of potions, balms and other concoctions he frequently used upon return from a dark revel.

Shrugging off his heavy wet robes until he stood beside her bed in only his damp pants and white shirt, he threw his clothes onto the trunk at the end of the bed. Kneeling beside her on the mattress he opened the kit up and began to assess the damage.

The number one priority, at the moment, was her leg. Adjusting her legs so that one was bent under the other he took in the sight of the mangled skin. She had tried to burn the tattoo off. It was pointless, something she would have known if she was thinking. Dabbing a cotton pad with a clear potion he gently swiped the skin, cleaning it of blood and other fluids. Disposing of that pad he began to apply a white paste of the area, in effect sealing and healing the skin.

"Now is not the time," he scolded himself as the pants which were quite adequate several minuets ago began to become a little too tight. Pushing down the rising feeling he returned to the task at hand; dressing the wound as it would take several hours to heal fully. He supposed the unexpected reaction was the result of years of no sexual activity, not unless you counted the many times he had raped women in front of the gatherings of hooded Death Eaters. This beautiful body before him, free for the taking was seriously starting to annoy him.

Mentally beating himself, he turned to examine her skin. Sitting in the practically boiling water had, as would be expected, burnt her. Her bodily temperature was above normal and still rising he observed, noticing a sweat glistening on her brow.

Touching a temporary cooling charm to her the Professor reached for the pot of cream in his kit, an ingenious little invention of his that cooled and healed burns twice as fast as normal burn salves.

This, quite possibly, was going to be a messy task he decided. Rolling his sleeves to his elbows he revealed his own Dark Mark. He swept back his hair with a wave of his wand, tying it at the base of his neck with a piece of silk.

Picking-up the container again he started with her face, pushing back the wet locks to apply the thick cream to her hot skin. Her delicate eyes remained closed as he skilfully applied the cream to the side of her face which had been exposed to the hot water. Moving down he continued the motion of dipping his fingers into the cool ointment, applying it to her skin and moving it out in small circles until he reached the top of the cloth covering her breasts which posed a problem.

It was necessary that he apply the balm to all of her burns but this was inappropriate for a teacher. There was no one else to do it though, and if he didn't do it now, she would pay for it later. Not to mention he was probably violating her by doing this with her unconscious. Hell, having her staying in his rooms was inappropriate for a teacher. He finally concluded that it was best that she unconscious at this moment anyway, as he slipped away the piece of fabric to reveal her petit breasts, decorated by the dark pink nipples. Looking for any change in her face she remained very much unconscious. Carefully ignoring his growing problem he returned to the task at hand as quickly and efficiently as possible before covering her over once more. His hands moving deftly across her stomach, he noticed the contrast between his almost deathly white, calloused fingers and her previously tanned, now red, smoothed skin. The corner of his mouth twitching up slightly he finished coating her skin before levitating her off the bed to check her back. It was only the top of her back which had been burnt so he rolled her over before coating her shoulders and turning her back onto her back.

Eventually stepping back into his lounge room he considered the option of contacting Minerva but decided against it. It was nearing ten and what would she be able to do any way? Hermione needed rest now and he had a very persistent problem which needed to be attended to with a shower of his own, a very cold shower. God, he felt like a bloody hormonal teenager.

ooOOoo

In the early hours Hermione woke, her skin raw, painfully raw. Eventually prying her eyes open she saw that she was lying on her bed. Strong hand lifted her into a sitting position sending fire like jolts of pain across her skin causing her to cry out. The pain subsided a little and she quietened, eye shut tight. Something cold touched her lips, as though urging her to drink. Opening her eyes she saw Professor Snape beside her, supporting her back with one arm, the other holding a cup to her mouth. He was saying something, perhaps telling her to drink as the small glass against her lips tipped up. A cool liquid touched her lips and she instinctively drank. The cool instantly spread through her body as she slid back to the bed this time painlessly.

Only now she realised she was naked, but for some strange reason she didn't care that only two small bits of fabric covered her. The man beside her made to get up but somehow she managed to grab his hand, squeezing his long tapered fingers lightly as though in thanks. Through fuzzy vision she watched him turn to face her and although she couldn't be sure she was sure she saw a smile grace his lips as she slipped back into oblivion.

ooOOoo

Through the day she slipped in and out of consciousness. Once Professor McGonagall had been there talking to someone outside the door. Another time Harry and Ron were there, the excitement showing on their faces as she awoke but disappearing as she slipped away once again. Only once did she find herself alone, the other times she was being attended to either by Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey, who despite gentle and caring touch never felt the same as Severus, or the Professor was sitting beside her bed.

It was sometime in the afternoon when Hermione fully regained consciousness. Unlike the other times when she was only partially aware of what was happening, she was fully conscious and aware of her surroundings. Her legs had been twisted around and tucked under her so that she was lying on her side. Her hair had been pulled back out of her face, most likely in a tie, she concluded. Looking down she saw the redness of her skin across her stomach. Her eyes travelling lower they fell upon mark which stained her skin that she had hoped she had removed. It was a prominent as ever but the skin around it was covered in a paste of some sort. Reaching forward she went to touch it but a strong hand caught her wrist. Her gaze drifting towards the owner of the hand, she locked eyes with dark ebony ones. The Professor gently moved her hand back up the bed resting next to her. Shifting himself down the bed a little he went back to his task of dressing the wound which still had not healed but was on the way.

When he eventually turned around he expected her to have drifted off again but she was still staring at him, no emotion, her eyes just locked with his.

"_Do you hurt anywhere_?" he asked. She just shook her head slightly against the pillow. She could see the disappointment in his stance as he stepped off the bed and walked out of the room.

What had she been thinking? What was the point to this? Why was she doing this to herself? What was the point? What did she really hope to gain? To each of these questions her mind formed she could find no answer. She was just making the lives of those around her a living hell.

She had the support of her friends, her teachers. She knew she could and had to get through this. She had a mission to get her hearing back and some _things_ which needed to be attended to, like justice. After all, the world didn't stop for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been three weeks since Hermione and turned her wand on herself. Three weeks since she had doubted herself. Three weeks of long hard study. Three very uneventful weeks.

Almost everyday Hermione had gone for a walk with her friends down by the lake. The boys would talk passing notes between themselves. Her co-ordination had eventually righted itself. The conversation wasn't all that interesting but it was the company she looked forward to.

Whenever she went anywhere outside her 'rooms' they would be there, one either side of her, much like body guards.

Malfoy and his goons had made themselves scarce and everyone else pretty much ignored her like they use to. In all the time she spent wondering around the castle, which wasn't really that long, only once had she felt _him_.

She was on her way back after an hour long stroll around the lake when she felt it. She had spun around wildly looking for him, hoping for once to see his face but almost as soon as she had sensed him he was gone, disappearing in to the swarm of students heading to the Great Hall. She had grabbed Ron's arm and then hurried them along, back to her room.

Now she was sitting on the floor looking over yet another text book in hope for some hint as to how to restore her hearing.

'Tried it…Extinct…illegal…allergic reaction…' she though as she went through all of the different ingredients mentioned. It was a long, tedious, boring job, but it had to be done. At the moment the Professor was down in the Dungeons doing his patrols. When he finished he would join her for about an hour before sending her off to bed. It was a part of a routine they had eventually become use to.

Depending on how his day had been and how many students he had caught doing the rounds he would either work in his bedroom while she read on her own in the library on bad nights or on good nights they would both sit together on the sofa.

Twice Hermione had been so tired that she had fallen asleep and somehow gotten to bed.

_Marking his book and placing it on the desk behind him, Severus turned to send Miss Granger off to bed only to find her curled up asleep against the arm of the sofa. Sighing he stood and removed her book from her limp grasp, stacking upon his own. Reaching forward he gently lifted her off the sofa, enjoying the feel of her against his body, before all too soon he reached her bed where he tucked her in. Storing away her dressing gown and taking off her wand holder he tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face._

"_Sweet dreams," he told her, shutting off the lights with a soft, "Nox."_

She really had no recollection of how she had walked to bed. But she didn't dwell on it as there were more important things to consider, like how she was going to get her hearing back. She had so many spells to catch up on it wasn't funny although when she expressed her concern to her friends they just told her not to worry. Typical boys.

Luckily she had been allowed to go the Potions Laboratory and work on some of the potions she had been missing but it was never long enough to fully complete them.

Suddenly she jumped at what she had seen on the page. 'Squid Ink!' she mentally shouted. That could be it, the answer to her problems, squid ink. It all fitted the different reactions with the components created the right mix and no allergic reaction, well hopefully. 'I have to tell the Professor now,' she thought.

Grabbing the book she pulled a winter cloak over her pyjamas instead of her thin dressing gown and headed out the door to the right of her room. Slipping out of the Professor's office Hermione watched the fog from her breath rise in the cold air.

Pulling the cloak tight she headed down a narrow corridor not really thinking where she was going but sensed his presence in that general direction for some reason. The further she travelled the darker the hall became until the point were she pulled out her wand to create some light, but before the spell formed in her mind she was engulfed in magic. It was him, him and someone else, but the second one didn't matter, the two dark auras were moving towards her.

They were too close for her to make a run for it, she might not be able to hear herself but they would. Looking around wildly she sighted a battered looking door. Tip toeing towards it she slipped inside closing it as far as it would go before clicking.

The two stopped right outside the door. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she slipped behind a tapestry out of sight, hidden in the folds of the mouldy fabric.

The door opened, light from two wands shining in.

"This do?" one asked.

"Fine," said the other. Together they stepped in opening the door wide before shutting it behind them. Hermione watched through a moth eaten hole the two figures stand in the middle of the room, both faces obscured by the shadows.

"What's so important?" spat the slightly taller of the two.

"This," said the other, pulling up his left sleeve.

"What about it?"

"Father says he is going to call soon."

"And you think mine hasn't told me the exact same thing! Both our fathers are high enough to know Malfoy."

"How do you plan on leaving when he calls?"

"Portkey, you?"

"Same."

"Do Cabbe and Goyle know about this?"

"Their fathers haven't even mentioned them. It's not like they have even thought about it," said the Seeker.

"Like father like son." The pair were silent for several moments.

"What do you suppose Master will want us to do?"

"I don't know. Father mentioned his initiation once, said they would see what was on offer for us though. Muggle raping and torturing, we all have to kill a 'sacrifice' so to speak…. Are you worried out it?"

"Not really."

Silence covered the room again before one of them spoke.

"What will your weapon of choice be?"

"Knife, you?"

"Wand. You always did favour the hands on approach."

"What can I say; I follow in my fathers footsteps."

Again more silence.

"Just remember," said the taller one, "If you stuff up, you die. We're on our own this time."

"I know. I hear it often enough at home," hissed the shorter student. "Father and mother both."

"Don't you dare speak about mothers," snapped the taller grabbing the other student's robes by the neck.

"Just back off. I forgot about it alright, N…" but he was cut off by the other boy who started looking wildly around the room wand drawn.

"Search the room," he whispered. Draco pulled out his wand as the pair moved towards the side walls searching for whatever it was the taller boy had sensed. His senses were always slightly more attuned than Draco's.

"_Stupefy_," he shouted wand pointed at the now open door. The spell bounced aimlessly off the stone wall. "Shit. Come on," he said racing out the door, Draco on his tail.

ooOOoo

Hermione was scared stiff. He was there. Right there in front of her but she had no chance. She had to get out of their. If not they would most likely spot her.

They seemed to talk for ages until one grabbed the other by the collar. It was then Hermione let out an almost silent sneeze, the dust around her irritating her nose.

They both stopped. In less than two seconds they were scouring the room. She had to get out of there fast if she didn't want them to catch her. Moving silently towards the door she sent it open with her wand. Gathering her courage she dashed out the door, feeling the spell on her heels. She sprinted down the corridor back towards the main part of the school, text book still held tight against her chest. She sprinted for her life to the Professor's Chambers, her safe haven.

ooOOoo

"Draco, go left up ahead. Don't try and contact me until Quidditch training tomorrow morning. I won't be going back to our bed chambers tonight," he said sprinting along the dank corridor.

"Right," he puffed, just keeping up.

The two split up. Draco headed down the hallway a lightning speed until he stopped dead in his tracks, wand pointed at a stone pillar.

"Come out," he said in a sing song voice, advancing towards the pillar. The student hiding attempted to sprint off in the opposite direction but Draco caught them with a body binding spell. "Now, that's no way to treat your superiors," he scolded advancing on the frozen student. "Now, I'll forget all about this, only if you do." Her eyes widened as his wand pointed straight between them. "_Obliviate_." Her eyes went wide before gaining a vacant expression.

Releasing the bindings, the Slytherin Seeker walked back to his Common Room. "Bloody snooping third years," he muttered slipping away his wand.

ooOOoo

Hermione dashed around the corner, skidding into the Professor's office, bolting the door behind her. Not bothered at all, by the many pickled floating animals lining the walls she raced over to the hidden doorway to Professor Snape's Chambers. Stepping into the brightly lit room she slammed the door behind her, slumping to the floor against the door, chest heaving.

ooOOoo

Snape was furious and though he didn't want to admit it, frantic. Hermione was gone. She was still on the grounds but not in his, their, her, his, their…their chambers. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to leave, just that she had never left unaccompanied. All the Gryffindor's were present and accounted for except for Hermione Granger which meant they weren't taking her on a midnight expedition.

The door behind him opened. In a split second he was up off the sofa, wand drawn. He breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"_Where the hell have you been_?" he thundered, advancing on her, oblivious to her flushed yet pale face. "_You have no right to leave these rooms. What have you been doing?_"

It was only when he grabbed and shook her shoulder she really realised that he was standing in front of her, her eyes focusing on his.

Finally seeing her he took in her wide, watery eyes, pale face and slightly flushed cheeks. Her hair and cloak were dusty, her breathing shallow and raggered as though she had just run a mile. "_What's wrong? Hermione, what happened_?" he asked softly, concern written all over his face as he knelt before her.

Hermione let the large text book, which had been slowing her down, slip to the floor as she lunged forward into her Professor's arms.

Severus was slightly startled as the small woman before him jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head sitting in the crook of his neck. His arms slid around her petite frame on their own accord, holding her close.

"Sssshhhhh," he cooed, even though she couldn't hear him. His hand moved in small circles on her back as sobs began to rack her body. Sliding to the floor himself, he pulled her into his lap alternating between stroking her soft hair and her rubbing small circles along her back.

After several minuets the shakes subsided but she didn't pull away, instead she began to sag in his arms though still cuddled into his neck, a large wet patch now on his collar. Somehow he managed to get up without waking her and carried her to her room. Sitting her on the bed he gently took off her cloak trying not to wake her without much success though she quickly drifted off as he hung the garment.

He would have been happy to just leave her sleep but she would freeze with out a blanket over her. Shifting her so he could slide out the comforter from underneath her she woke.

"_It's time to go to sleep_," he told her helping her under the blankets in her drowsy state. As he turned to leave a small hand grabbed his wrist.

"_Please_," she asked him still holding his wrist through the many layers of clothing. "_Please, don't go_."

"_Hermione, it is unethical_," he told her turning to face her, his face emotionless.

"_Having me here is unethical_," she counted with a slight yawn. "_Please, all I want is some company. Don't leave me alone_," she finished, her face slightly desperate.

Sighing his defeat he went to conjure a chair before he noticed she moved over in the bed for him to lie on the bed. He looked her sceptically.

"_I promise, nothing will happen. I just want you to lie with me. At least until I fall asleep_."

Rolling his eyes he continued to conjure the chair, only to place his outer garments over it and shoes under it. With a wave of his wand the outer doors of the Chambers locked as per usual and the lights flickered out. Dressed only in his pants and white shirt, yet again, he slipped under the covers sure to lie only on his side of the bed, ankles crossed, hands across his stomach, body stiff.

Tentatively a warm hand reached across and intertwined with his and against his better judgment he drifted off to sleep.

ooOOoo

When he awoke in the early morning, Hermione had somehow ended up sleeping with her head on his shoulder, one hand across his chest, his own arm across her back holding her close.

He enjoyed the way her hair lightly tickled his skin, and how her warm weight felt just right. He stayed still for a moment listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing and let her scent engulf him.

Finally disentangling his limbs from hers she woke. When she realised the position they were in a blush graced her cheeks as she pulled away, sneaking over to her own side. Severus chuckled rolling on to his side to look into her chocolate brown eyes that peeked out from the blankets and mop of brown hair.

"_Did you sleep well_?" he asked innocently despite the small quirk of his thin lips. Hermione nodded.

"_You_?" she asked in return.

"_Fine, except for the fuzzy little chipmunk_," he teased.

Pulling the blankets down to her shoulders Severus saw the smile that graced her lips.

"_Are you going to tell me what happened last night_?" he asked. The slight laughter in her eyes died as Hermione sat back against the head rest, the blankets wrapped around her, her pillow now held against her chest. Severus also sat up, moving so he was at her feet.

After a deep breath her eyes moved from her knees to his eyes as she told him about how she had found out about squid ink then without really thinking went to find him. How she had been corned in the room with the two boys before she just managed to escape and get back.

Severus could have said many things but instead he said that they would do best to investigate this new possibility of a cure but first he had classes to attend to and without another word he left to get ready for classes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Poking her head through the doorway Hermione looked in on the Potions Professor at work.

The room was completely different to the other labs in the castle. The far wall was lined with bottles and jars of ingredients, selves reaching up to the eight foot high ceiling. Unlike the student storeroom, each bottle was neatly named in the same slanted scrawl that was written all over her potion essays when they were returned. The shelves and bottles alike were dustless and in impeccable order. To the right of the door were cupboards nearly overflowing with apparatus, cauldrons of any material and of any size, bottles, flasks, stoppers, stirring rods, all stacked orderly behind the clear, possibly glass doors. To the left, two small meters of wall were covered with pigeonholes each containing manuscripts of varying age. The wall to the far right consisted of a lonely stone fountain for washing materials, to the left vials and bottles of completed potions in storage much like the waiting potion ingredients but like the apparatus, behind a clear screen.

In the centre of the room stood a long bench, white, much like Muggle laboratory bench with several cauldrons simmering away at various stages. A lone figure stood in the room hovering over each of the cauldrons in turn, noting different qualities in a leather bound book, muttering a comment to himself every so often.

As silently as she could, Hermione slipped into the room watching the master at work. He was currently completely engrossed in a cauldron at the end of the table nearest to her but seemed unaware of her presence. As he stirred with the glass stirring rod his expression was hidden behind the curtain of dark greasy hair. He had devested himself of his outer most robes, leaving him free to work without obstruction.

Taking out the rod he wiped it carefully on a piece of paper towel before laying it down. Without warning he picked-up the cauldron he had been working in and threw it against the wall with a large crash.

Hermione screamed ducking out of the way of the splatter. Severus's head shot up, his eyes locking with hers.

"_Hermione, what are you doing here_?" he asked, glaring at her.

"_I just wanted to see if… whether…I came to see if there was anything I could do to help_," she finally told him.

"_Why do you think that I would be requiring_ your _help_?"

"_Nothing, I just though you might like some company. Even you must get lonely at times_," she said pleadingly. The Professor's expression tightened. "_I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you spend so much time down here by_ _yourself_," she quickly added.

"_Did it ever cross your mind that I might enjoy being alone?_" he spat back at her from the other side of the bench.

"_I'm sorry. I'll just go now_," she said defeated as she turned to the door. But before he left her line of vision he was signing again.

"_If you really want to stay you can start by helping clean up this mess_." Turning to face him fully, a small smile graced her lips. "_The rags are in the bottom of the cupboard over there_," he added pointing near the fountain.

Slipping off her robe she filled a small bucket and grabbed two rages making her way back to the other end of the relatively small room. Together they set about cleaning the magic resisting ingredients left on the floor. Due to some property of the cupboard doors there was not a scratch there, not a drop of potion. It had all run straight to the floor.

Within minuets the floor was spotless and the cauldron replaced in the cupboard.

"_What are all these_?" Hermione asked looking at all the cauldrons at different stages.

"_My work_," he answered without elaborating.

"_Should I know any of these potions_," she asked peering at one in particular.

"_No, they are all new creations_," he told her curtly.

"_For what_?"

"_You_." Hermione stood there stunned watching him. He had gone to all this work of her? Creating the potions for hours on end to return her hearing? No one had ever gone to that trouble for her before.

"_If you would like something to do, Madam Pomfrey needs a fresh batch of Wart Removal Cream. I can trust that you know how to create that simple potion_?"

"_Yes Sir_," she finally replied slipping back into teacher-student mode.

"_Well get to it_," he added moving back to one of his own creations. "_I trust you can find everything you need. It's all ordered_."

The rest of the evening was spent in a peaceful silence, like it could be anything other. Hermione worked independently on her little project while he continued to observe and record.

By the time she had finished the Professor was leaning against the cupboards opposite her under the pretence of reading his journal but instead watching her over the top of the page.

Why had he snapped at her earlier? 'Because she deserved it,' he told himself. Why did he let her stay? 'Because I was sick of her nagging.' Why did he tell her to brew the order for Madam Pomfrey? 'Because she had insisted.' And why was he staring at her now? 'Because I'm going as senile as Dumbledore,' he grumbled to himself not believing for a moment his supposed reasoning. Turing his eyes away from her swaying figure as she walked to the fountain he focused on the fresh ink.

A light tapping on his arm caught his attention a moment later. "_I'm done Professor_," she told him, barely two feet away.

"_Alright, it's time you had a shower and went to bed, as I do believe it is past 10_," he told her moving away to gather his cloak. Together they made their way back to the second floor.

This was how it started, a simple meeting which flourished into a working relationship. Whenever he was in the laboratory working on her 'cure', Hermione was there with him, doing a great deal to help. From simple tasks such as setting up equipment, to more important like completing reaction equations.

ooOOoo

Over their time together their relationship had somehow slipped from teacher-student to one where they were both on equal ground. Hermione's time was divided between her research and homework during the weekdays, more reading and laboratory work in the evenings and time with her friends during the afternoon and on weekends.

The boys had taken her to Hogsmeade one weekend but she found it relatively boring looking at Quidditch Supplies without being able to do her own thing. She did however admit being out of the castle was definitely a change.

Another weekend she had attended a Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. To start out with the emotions running wild had heightened her enjoyment of the game until the point where she became dizzy. Not only that, she kept feeling something lurking just out of range, there but just not quite, which was very unnerving. Eventually she gave in and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A bushy haired girl raced along the abandoned corridor, robes flying out behind her, heels clicking on the stone floor. The dusty doors flashed passed her as she sped towards the corner, constantly looking over her shoulder, fear etched in her features.

Rounding the corner she took another quick peak behind her. Before she knew what was happening she slammed against the wall, a scream escaping her lips at the sudden movement.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," spoke a voice to her right. Turning her head she watched the shadows intently, her head the only thing she could move. The rest of her body was pinned to the wall. "However," the voice continued, "I doubt even a cat would touch such filth like you!"

He finally emerged enough into the dim candlelit corridor that she could see him but only just make out his face. He was tall and slim, one may even describe him as rabbit-like in appearance.

His robes were spotless, the visible underside green. Slytherin. Her breathing quickened as her already heightened fear rose another notch.

He casually strolled along the edge of the shadows, his wand still holding her captive against the stone wall. His eyes glinted as they turned to her. In a flash he was right in front of her, his hand tightly against her neck.

Hermione stuck out at him, her limbs twisting in her sheets. She sat bolt upright breathing deeply, a sweat covering her brow, her throat sore. It was a dream, all a dream. She flopped back in the bed staring at the ceiling above her.

It had been days since her encounter with the two Slytherins, their presence constantly plaguing her. Not once had she gotten a decent rest. Whenever she closed her eyes he would emerge from her subconscious to torment her.

Reaching under her pillow for her wand she kicked back the blankets and swung her legs of the side of the bed. Pulling herself up she lit the tip of her wand with a flick of her wrist. Moving the small beam of light in front of her she moved out of the guest room. Walking around the top ledge of the sitting room she allowed her eyes to properly adjust to the light, the only sources her wand and the glowing embers of the dieing fire. Stepping through the doorway to the far right she entered the kitchen.

The small light spread across the empty countertop as she slowly moved around the edge of the room. Reaching up she opened the cupboard containing the glasses and removed one, filling it in the sink. Turning off the taps she rested back against the counter top, her wand hand on the ledge. Hermione sipped the water letting it wash away the stickiness in her mouth and soothing her throat. Finishing the glass of water she tapped it with her wand and returned it to the cupboard, shutting it as quietly as possible.

Just as she made her way back around the sitting room a burst of magic followed by a bright green light emanated from the fireplace. Someone was using the floo. None of the teachers would interrupt Professor Snape this late at night so it was most likely that it was an unwelcome guest.

Hermione did the first thing that come to mind; hide. She darted in the doorway to her left not even thinking what room she might be entering. Her footsteps and the opening of the door were hidden by the cracking of the fire as it flared.

Before she could even try to remember what room she had just entered she was pulled back against a warm body about a meter from the door. One arm was around her mid-section, the other covering her mouth before she screamed. After her initial shock the person released her. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"_Around the other side of the bed_," Severus told her. His face was masked in the semi-darkness. "_Go_."

Hermione took in the room. The bed, dark covers tossed about, was against the wall to her left, bedside tables on each side. There was another door way on the wall to her right leading to what appeared to be a bathroom.

Moving around the bed she knelt down on the rug covered floor. She watched him in the glow radiating into the room from the now blazing fire outside.

"_Stay here until I come and get you. If anyone else comes in here, stun them_," he told her before disappearing out the door. Hermione bent low, so that she was not visible.

ooOOoo

Severus whipped around the corner of his room into the sitting room wand drawn, ready to duck back into his room if necessary. His fireplace was only accessible from the other Hogwarts Professor's fireplaces and a select one or two outside Hogwarts. None of those people, however, would interrupt him in the middle of the night in his private residence. That meant it was most likely someone that had hacked into his fireplace. Someone who was not welcome.

The fireplace was blazing from the floo entry, filling the room with light. His eyes adjusted to the light in less than half a second. A small cloud of green hung in the air, the tell tale sign of using too much floo powder. The person was probably not well adapted to floo travel then, he concluded. A small black mass was lying in the middle of the rug in front of the fireplace, covered in soot.

Severus edged forward, wand at the ready if the mass jumped up. His eyes darted around the room periodically, his ears straining. No one else had arrived in the floo, the soot only leading to the mass of cloth. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire, the soft padding of his feet and a barely distinguishable sound of shallow breathing coming from the sooty pile.

With a flick of his wrist the fabric flew back accompanied with a cloud of soot to reveal the face of a small girl. There were smudges of soot across her face, her black wavy hair falling on the floor behind her. She would have only been three or four.

"Nicole," he murmured scooting down beside her. Gently he lifted her off the floor into his lap, her head flopping into his elbow. "Nicole," he called softly shaking her shoulder lightly. The little girl groaned, her hand coming up to her head, as though trying to steady it. When it fell back into her lap he noticed the red covering it, blood. Looking at her head he spotted the small gash and in an instant he healed it. Holding her as he stood he placed her on the sofa before getting a basin and a washer from his bathroom.

"_You can come out now_," he told Hermione on his way though. "_There is no danger_."

Hermione looked at him, confusion in her eyes. When he returned from the bathroom she was gone, but not far. Hermione was sitting beside the sofa with the little girl.

"_Who is she_?"

"_My niece_," he told her dipping the cloth in the warm water and wiping the drying blood off her forehead. "_Help me take off the sooty robe_," he said replacing the washer.

Together they lifted the feather light girl up and eased her out of the soiled clothing. Underneath she wore a pair of little white flannelette pants covered in gold little ducks that swam all over the material. Her top was a tank top, white cotton with an enlarged version of a duck from her pants in the middle which swam around in lazy circles on an invisible body of water. Her wavy hair was cut in a bob with a little clip on the side half falling out.

"_Why is she here_?"

"_I don't know_," he said honestly handing her the bowl and cloth. "_That's what I'm going to find out_." With that he pulled out his wand and gently tapped it to her temple.

The girl stirred, her eyes fluttering open. At first she was confused but when she looked at Severus comprehension dawned on her features.

"_Uncle Severus_," she signed.

"_Hello Nicole_," he signed back to Hermione's astonishment. He helped the little girl into a sitting position. "_Why are you here_?"

"_Mummy said to come to your house_."

"_Why did mummy tell you that_?"

Hermione was astonished by two things. The fact that he was signing with this little girl, his NIECE, as it was the most natural thing in the world and his compassion. Never before had she seen such caring and was that…no… it couldn't be…love? No it had to be just compassion. Etched all over his features.

"_Mummy said that it would be safe here until the baddie people went away_." Severus's face lost every caring emotion and became rock hard.

"_Hermione I need you to look after Nicole until I come back_," he hurriedly told her, jumping to his feet and striding into his bedroom. Several seconds later he returned, fully dressed.

"_What's going on_?" Hermione asked, concerned at his sudden change in demeanour.

"_My sister sent Nicole here out of fear for her safety and their house is very well guarded. Never before has she resorted to sending her to me. It was arranged for emergencies only_," he told her very quickly. "_Nicole, this is Hermione. She's going to look after you until I get back, okay_?" The little girl nodded her understanding as he reached for a handful of floo-powder.

Before Hermione could even say good bye he was gone in a burst of green flames. Hermione looked at the little girl. She was saying something. Her lips were moving but if there was any sound coming out she didn't know.

"_I'm sorry darling, I can't hear_," she told her giving her a small smile. "_You'll have to sign for me to understand_."

"_I'm sorry_," she said smiling back.

"_Don't be sorry. Can you hear_?" she asked curiously.

"_No. But mummy taught me how to talk but I don't like to and no one understands me_," she said a little sadly. "_Will mummy and daddy and Sabine be alright?_"

"_Who is Sabine_?"

"_She's my big sister. Will they be alright_?" she asked as unshed tears formed in her eyes and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"_I'm_ _sure your Uncle Severus will do everything he can to help them Nicole_," she reassured her, moving to sit next to her on the couch. The little girl snuggled closer to her laying her head on the teenagers lap. Hermione just smiled at the trust of the little girl, gently stroking her hair.

ooOOoo

Half an hour later the little girl was asleep and Hermione was carefully carrying her to her own room and tucking her under the blankets. She looked so much like Severus. The dark hair and eyes, now tightly shut away, the thin lips. All obviously Snape family traits.

Flicking off the light Hermione moved back to the lounge room where she conjured a blanket and waited for Severus to return. Before long her eyelids grew heavy and eventually she gave into sleep.

ooOOoo

She was running down the same corridor again. Ducking into a darkened room she hid behind a tapestry. Two boys walked in, a brunette and a blonde. The spoke briefly before he turned towards her. The blonde vanished as the other approached her.

He was shaking her shoulders, not uttering a word. Hermione's eyes flew open. She was back in the sitting room. Breathing deeply she wiped her forehead on the back of her hand. As her eyes finally adjusted and her breathing slowed to a pace which she could process comprehendible thoughts she realised Severus was beside her, her hand still on her shoulder.

Slowly she sat up remembering what had happened before she went to sleep. Nicole was sleeping in her bed and she had decided to wait for Severus's return. She smiled at him briefly, her relief quickly turning to concern when he winced as he stood, his hand clutching his right side.

"_What happened_?" she asked standing and directing him to sit where she had previously been.

As he spoke she slowly unbuttoned his outer robes. "_They were under attack. My sister and her husband were trying to fight them off to get to their older daughter_," he told her, the pain hidden from her. "_They had again refused to join the Dark Lord so a band of younger Death Eaters were sent to their house to, _persuade _them. Things got out of hand. They took the older child as she played in the garden_."

"_Sabine_," Hermione supplied now just sitting on her knees listening to him. He nodded.

"_They threatened her and her sister's life if they refused to comply. When they gave no answer they tortured her in front of them. My brother in law lost it, attacking them. He was much more skilled, one of the best duellists in Scotland but there were at least fifteen of them. He stood little chance. He managed to get is daughter away but… Narcissa sent Nicole to me to keep her safe while she went to help her husband and other daughter. She was only barely holding them off when I got there. She finally got to them but I was separated. She was disarmed and they were killed_," he finished.

Hermione swallowed. He must be hurting badly but showed nothing. "_Let me see where you hurt yourself_," she insisted.

"_It's nothing_," he said realising that she had been in the process of disrobing him.

"_It is. Now let me see_," she told him. Reluctantly he helped her remove his robes until he was down to just his white shirt. He heard her gasp when he removed the last coat, pain slicing through his chest. One of the little blighters managed to get a good slicing charm at him.

When he looked down he saw the large red stain as it began to grow before his eyes. The coats had been thick and heavy, placing pressure on the wound and stoping it from bleeding, but now they were removed and it began to bleed.

The lounge was too small for him to lie down on, unlike Nicole, so he allowed her to lead him to his bedroom where she lay him down on the silk sheets. Within moments she was cleaning and sealing the wound. Although he would not admit it to her he was extremely grateful for her skills. That was one of, if not the only benefit of her begin friends with the Boy Wonder and his faithful sidekick. The amount of situations they got themselves into where she was required to provide some medical assistance was ridiculous. If he had to do it himself he would have to us a potion, unable to perform spells on himself at that angle. The potion would have been painful and awkward to apply and left him with a scar.

Before he knew it she had removed his bloodied shirt, shoes and socks and was gently cleaning his skin with a cloth like he had done to Nicole, working in small circles, easing the drying blood away.

"_Does it hurt_?" she asked finally.

"_Not anymore_," he told her. "_Thank-you_," he said, giving her a rare smile if it could be called that, a slight tilting of the side of the mouth.

"_You're welcome_," she told him. When she returned from the bathroom he was getting out of bed. "_Where do you think you are going_?" she asked.

"_To the couch, Nicole is in your bed_."

"_No you don't_," she told him gently pushing him back into bed. "_You will sleep in a bed tonight. You need to heal._"

"_You need to sleep in a bed. You have had little sleep and it is impolite for me to let you sleep on the couch_."

"_If you don't get at least some sleep you will be snarky. Not that you aren't always_," she added, her only reply a scowl but she continued undeterred, "_but you have a little girl whom you need to speak to tomorrow and explain that her mummy and family aren't coming back_."

"_I have slept in worse paces than a couch_," he told her still unmoving from his stance on things.

"_Fine then. We'll both sleep here_," she told him.

"_You'll WHAT_?" he asked, shocked at the turn of things.

"_We will both sleep in your bed, it is big enough and we are both old enough and too tired to do anything other than sleep_," she told him as moved around to the other side of the bed and slipping in. "_Good night_," she said extinguishing the lights and tucking her wand under his pillow.

Severus blinked at her forwardness. She just told him that she was going to be sleeping in his bed and just got in. No discussion. Talk about domineering. Severus shrugged. He was tired and sore and knew if he was to sleep on the couch he would be even worse in the morning. Although he didn't like to admit it she was right, as always, they were old enough, in theory, for nothing to happen and they were both extremely tired.

Sliding under the blankets he moved for quite a while before he found a position which allowed him to sleep almost pain free.

ooOOoo

As Hermione stirred under the covers she felt secure, not wanting to leave this peace, this security. Eventually, when she could fight it no more, she opened her eyes and attempted to roll over but did not. There was an arm draped heavily over her stomach. Moving her arm nothing happened. It was only when she felt the chest pressed against her back that she recalled what had happened last night.

Carefully lifting the offending arm away she slipped out of the bed smiling to herself, allowing a moment to watch the man she had slept beside sleep. His face was peaceful, the harsh lines gone or at least softened somewhat.

Sneaking out of the room went into her own room, checking on the still peacefully sleeping girl, snuggled beneath the multitude of blankets. Slipping into the adjoining bathroom she ran a shower, a strange sense of peace covering her.

ooOOoo

Nicole had been devastated by the death of her family. Although young she was very mature. She understood the implications of death and that they were never coming back.

After Severus told her in the morning she had spent a good hour crying before Hermione had been able to drag her out of bed and into the lounge room. She didn't talk much, just sat there. Hermione and Severus had spent the afternoon with her instead of in the lab.

It didn't take long before she was playing about and talking once more. Although Nicole didn't know it, she wasn't able to stay. Severus had informed Hermione that he was given temporary custody before she was moved in with a new family. It was simply inappropriate and dangerous to have a child running around the dungeons with no form of supervision during the day.

The only reason she was staying at the moment was because he was her only living relative and Hermione, being cooped up all day had little else to do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 16

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary: Back to the Hospital Wing and Nicole's adapting to Castle life.

It had taken weeks of sweat, tears and tantrums but the potion was finally complete. All their time and effort contained in one simple little vial.

After the last incident involving potions they had agreed that it would be best if the potion was administered in the safety of the Hospital wing, so there she was, lying once again in the same bed she had spent so much time in.

"Are you ready?" asked Severus. She nodded taking the offered vial. Uncorking it she took a deep breath. This was it everything laid on what was going to happen next. Hermione tipped her head back swallowing the virtually tasteless concoction as Madam Pomfrey, Severus, Harry and Ron watched on.

Handing back the empty vial, she laid down. From their calculations it was suspected that it would take ten to twenty minuets of the potion to take full effect. Until then she just had to wait.

"Do you feel any different?" Severus asked.

"No," she answered, feeling on different, the butterflies in her stomach still beating furiously. Swallowing she noticed how her throat had seemed to contract with nervousness. Very quickly how ever it started to feel unusually tight, so tight it began to cut off her airway. "Severus," she called, "I can't breathe. My throat," she managed to get out as the outsides of her eyes became fuzzy, creating a very narrow tunnel vision. "Please, I can't breath."

"Madam Pomfrey, I need a muscle relaxant," he called over his shoulder. "It's alright, just stay with me," he told her.

In a mater of moments she was unconscious but breathing easily.

ooOOoo

Hermione's eyes finally opened taking in the room. She was back in the Hospital Wing, scratchy sheets, bedside table, chair, the simple items which she had come accustomed to. But now there was someone sitting in the chair. She could hear their deep breathing, the murmured conversations of unseen people, the sounds of the night.

"Severus," she croaked, the sound of her own voice accompanied by the loud crinkling of her sheets. "Severus," she tried again. This time the Professor stirred.

"Hermione," he said, the familiar voice with previously unheard kindness bringing her comfort.

"Tired," she replied, her voice scratchy and dry. Her tongue picking up the words again just like riding a bike. "Can I have some water please?" she signed, not really trusting her voice.

After a glass of water and some unknown potions she was casually conversing with the Professor, the only one currently aware that she was awake.

"Severus," she said, his name rolling off her tongue, "will I be going back to my dormitory now that I have my hearing?"

"It remains up to you. Personally I believe that it would be best for you to stay where you are at the moment as the person who attacked you has still not been found but your other Professors are insisting that you return to classes."

Hermione nodded. "I think I will stay with you then." With that she snuggled back down under the blankets and prepared to sleep. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Hopefully I will be able to get some sleep with all this noise," she added sleepily.

ooOOoo

"My u ay?" whispered a little voice through the darkness.

The light of wand tip flowed through the room.

"I'm fine, Nicole. It's fine you go back to sleep," signed Hermione disentangling herself from the sheets. The little raven haired girl nodded rolling over and going back to sleep.

Every night Hermione's dreams were plagued with visions of him. He was constantly there and every night she would wake up tossing and turning, sometimes screaming. The two girls were sharing the same double bed in the guest room, one, because there wasn't enough room for another and two, because neither of them minded, but Hermione's dreams were waking the poor little girl at all hours of the morning.

Unable to rest, Hermione left the room, shutting the door behind her and leaving the girl in peaceful darkness. Settling down on the couch she made for an uncomfortable nights sleep.

"Hermione," came a deep voice through the darkness, "what are you doing?"

Hermione didn't even need to look up to know he was standing at his doorway.

"I'm trying to go to sleep."

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked coming over to the arm of the sofa.

"I keep having nightmares and waking Nicole up," she replied drowsily, sitting up so that she could see him.

"You can't sleep out here, the couch is too small and uncomfortable," he told her.

"I'll manage."

"You take my bed and I'll take the couch," he said finally. "I won't have you sleeping out here."

Hard, lumpy couch with scratchy sheets or soft, warm bed with silky sheets? Was there really that much of question about where to sleep?

"Alright then," she said, folding up the blanket she had been using and placing it to one end as she spoke. "But you're not sleeping out here. We are old enough and mature enough to both sleep in the same bed and for nothing to happen. We have done it once before so we can do it again."

Severus could tell by the finality in her tone there was no room for negotiation and at this time of night he really was not up for an argument. "Fine." And together they made their way into Severus bed chambers where they slept peacefully.

This was the arrangement they kept. Each night after putting Nicole to bed, Hermione would make her way into Severus's room snuggling down under the covers with him for a nightmare-less sleep followed by a morning of rather compromising positions, from Hermione sleeping on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her, to him spooning her, to the both of them in each others embrace. It seemed that no matter how far apart or which way they went to sleep, their bodies instinctively found each other during the night. Which, despite their outward reactions, they both enjoyed.

ooOOoo

Together with Harry, Ron and Nicole, Hermione made her through the tightly packed corridor. At the moment the two boys were waiting for Hermione to catch-up, little girl on one hip, bag swinging next to the other. When she finally caught up, Nicole slipped to the ground taking her free hand as to not be swept away by the crowds.

"What took you so long Hermione?" asked Ron.

"You boys walk too fast," she told them standing on tiptoe to try and see how thick the crowds were.

"Okay, but why were you carrying Nicole?" asked Harry.

"Because her legs aren't long enough to keep up with ours," she replied, the irritation in her voice oblivious to Ron.

"Why do you have to drag her around everywhere?"

"Because, Ronald," she said slowly as if to talking to a four year old, "there is no one else who can look after her and I can't seem to recall anyone else who can communicate fluently in sign language."

"Why can't she just stay by herself?"

"What is this, an interrogation?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor. "She is three years old Ron. She is not capable of looking after herself for six hours a day!"

Turning on her heel she continued towards the classroom, Nicole nearly jogging to keep up. Once they had turned the corner she slowed a bit for the small witch, her emotions clouding her eyes.

Why did Ron always have to be so insensitive? Always pushing, nagging. Never knowing when to give-up.

Something bushed against her and Hermione almost screamed. It was like fire against her skin. It was him. Wand drawn she looked around wildly in the crowd for him, but there was not sign, his magic mixed in with the flow of everyone else. Pocketing her wand, she continued to the classroom, the little girl holding her hand slightly confused by her actions.

"Ron, I'm sorry about how I acted before," she told him as the quartet entered the classroom, taking their customary seats at the back of the room.

"I'm sorry, I was being a prat," he mumbled, glancing at Harry who nodded inconspicuously.

"Apology accepted," she finally said, slightly stunned by his unusual admission. Harry definitely had something to do with this.

ooOOoo

Nicole had nearly been there a week and was easily slipping into Hermione's schedule. She would be up early, dressed and ready to go to the hall for breakfast. After that she would follow Hermione around to her classes, making sure she kept quiet and out of the way. Whenever she had potions, she was allowed to spend her time in Uncle Severus's office, playing with her dollies until Hermione had to go again. Some lunches they went to the Great Hall again where she would watch her Uncle up at the High Table, other times the three of them would have lunch at Uncle Severus's house. During classes she would sit and play with her dolly, the noise of the students having no effect on her.

Only in the crowded hallways between classes was she frightened of the other students. There were just so many and she was afraid of getting lost but Hermione always held her hand and whenever they were running late she would pick up Nicole like a seasoned mother and hurrying along to class.

In most of Hermione's spare time they went to the library, where they had to be super quiet or somewhere to play, lots of the time in the school grounds. She liked it when Harry and Ron would play too. After school, the raven haired girl would go back to her Uncles house where she would play with him or Hermione before tea and bed.

Most of the students just accepted the little girl like one of the other students. There were a few who expressed their disliking for having a little girl wondering the halls but their protests met deaf ears, literally and figuratively speaking.

She liked this routine and she liked Uncle Severus and Hermione and sometimes Ron and Harry, but not all of the time.

ooOOoo

"What do we have now?" asked Ron stepping out of Charms.

"Potions," supplied Hermione.

"Oh great."

"Don't be so negative," she told him. The little girl at her side tugged on her robes, trying to get her attention.

"Yes, Nicole?" she signed.

"I need to go toilet," she replied.

"Boys, I'll see you in class. This shouldn't take long. We need to make a pit stop at the little girl's room." Both boys gave her their farewells before heading off.

"Alright, let's go," she told her, taking her hand and leading her to the lavatory.

ooOOoo

"Do you need any help?" she asked before she went in.

"No, I'm a big girl."

"Alright then." Hermione turned to the mirror on the wall, watching the door close. She loved the little girl and didn't know how she was going to cope when she left. After that she would be going back to her own rooms with only Lavender and Pavarti to talk to when they weren't spending their nights with their boyfriends.

Hermione sighed. What was really happening between her and Severus? Where they really still teacher-student? She always called him by his first name in their…no, his…Chambers. Was that acceptable for a teacher? No, definitely not. They were more than that, friends of the sort. She might even be as adventurous as to say close friends.

Relationships. They were everywhere in her life and at the moment constantly changing. She was drifting away from Harry and Ron. Their time apart had done their friendship damage. Her and Severus were, well, complicated, friends but more. Like shag buddies as Lavender once called them but totally nothing like that. Boys, boys just ignored her. To most she was just the brainy, bushy haired brunette. Nicole. Nicole was special to her. She put the spark in her day really. A little girl whose spirit never seemed dampened. It was like a mother-daughter bond really, now that she thought about it.

An assault of her senses broke her from her train of thought. He was there, right outside. How could she have not sensed it?

She could practically see the dark like smoke passing under the door, infecting the bathroom. Before she knew it her wand was in hand, her bag fallen to the floor and she was facing the door from her position near the sinks.

Slowly the crack between the door and its frame increased as he stepped into the room. Soon it was fully opened.

For the first time she fully saw her attacker. Spotless Slytherin robes from neck to floor hiding the mark she knew was there. His wand stood out from the sleeve of his robes, its handle hidden along with the hand holding it under the black robe. He was tall. Not overly, just tall enough to look down on Draco. His frame was hidden by the voluminous folds of fabric but she already knew that he was skinny. He was deceptively strong, playing chaser for the Slytherins. Although some may consider him an unlikely choice as a chaser, they were running low on new stock. His features were rabbit-like, sharp and alert. His hair brown, like her own but darker, cut short with a slight wave to it.

This was who she had feared this was him.

"Ah, Hermione Granger," he called as though joyed to see her.

Hermione stood statue still, ready to move a moments notice. She had the advantage. She could see the magic leaping around the wand and she knew it would change before he even moved to cast a spell.

"I've been a little busy lately. Not had the time to come and see you," he smirked, a sardonic smile gracing his lips.

The worse thing was not his smile, but the situation, the fact that they were alone but she knew him. He was in the same classes as Malfoy. He was a loner. Not because he was shunted but because he was bigger than everyone else in sense of ego. More terrifying than Malfoy, because unlike him, he didn't need big oafs to belong, to feel superior, he knew he was. He was smarter, stronger and like Draco had connections, one of his most useful being his father in the high ranks of Death Eaters.

He hated the man and loved him in the same breath. He had murdered his mother before his eyes and through her weakness she served to make him stronger.

He was her worst nightmare that had just come true. He was Theodore Nott standing right before her in an empty girl's bathroom off a deserted hallway. She was alone and he had her.

ooOOoo

Authors Notes: I now major cliff-hanger. I know it's been a while since I have updated but I hope these new chapters make up for it, I've been working very hard. Just to let you all know I did pass that maths B exam, 32.5/33, A, A, A+ and an A for Communication and Justification (the highest you can get). So yeah, I passed.

I was very good and planned ahead a few chapters which should make them come faster.

As always, thanks for the reviews. They keep me wanting to continue writing which is always good. I hope I kept up to your expectations and met them when I return again.

The Final Poll stands as:

Draco Malfoy (or a Malfoy) – (27)

Theodore Nott – (11)

Anyone Else/Other (no names, just general) – (8)

Blaise Zabini – (5)

Draco's Cronies – (2)

Marcus Flint – (2)

Percy Weasley – (2)

Draco's evil Twin – (1)

Victor Krum – (1)

Avery – (1)

Nagini – (1)

McCormac – (1)

hmm...: Chapter Summaries are there for my benefit really. When I get a question, I sometimes have to go back through and find the answer if I have forgotten. I also find it a way of sort of keeping everything tidy.

kariakanna: Yeah I know they are a bit OOC, I just find them hard to write but this is a Hermione/Severus fic so that hopefully won't be too much of a prob.

deppforever07: Severus is still a DE undercover. He pulls all these cockandbull stories out about why he is doing what he is doing and gets away with it.

Nore: Just so you know Nott Senior isn't an executioner even though I like to think he has those tendencies. McNair was the executioner for the ministry I think.

Veriea Fornnan: Bravo! "exicutioner big-ass blade" haha, that's funny. But rust so you know Nott Senior isn't an executioner even though I like to think he has those tendencies. McNair was the executioner for the ministry I think.

OCP: ah, possibly, but no.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 17

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary: The Banshee scream and the disappearance.

Nicole slipped off the toilet seat, pulled up her pants and refastened her little robes. Pulling down the toilet lid she reached up and grabbed the chain, giving it a big tug and flushing the toilet which went unnoticed by those outside.

Unlocking the door she stepped out of the cubical. Looking for Hermione, a chilling sight met her eyes. Some of the sinks were broken, spraying water all over the floor. One of the mirrors was cracked and there were chunks of wall and tile missing around the room. Dust hung heavily in the hair. There was a student there near the door, he was a boy. His robes were dirty, covered in dust and water. It was as though he was concentrating so hard he didn't even notice she was there. He had his wand out, pointing at Hermione as her body jerked about on the wet tiles not three paces away from Nicole, her mouth open in a scream that didn't reach the little witches ears. Her hair half wet, slopping about the white floor tiles and her face, robes dishevelled, wand lying uselessly beside her claw-like hands. Her body jerked as if electricity was running through her spine and shattering through her limbs, eyes shut tightly as if trying unsuccessfully to block out some of the immense pain.

The little raven haired girl stood their in terror, eyes wide, breath quickening as it passed through her slightly parted lips. Opening her mouth she let out a banshee scream that seemed to go on forever, her short hair flaring out around her as if by an unseen wind. The mirrors shattered along with the stain glass windows. The boy's wand clattered to the ground his hands pressing against his ears as he backed away, confusion and fear written in his eyes, only stopping when he reached the tiled wall behind him. Hermione, seemingly unaffected by the sound, gradually curled into the position she held during her first few months of life.

ooOOoo

A cry echoed through the halls of Hogwarts, Professors and students, alike stopping throughout the castle. Lectures halted, quills paused, potions simmered unattended. Charmed pillows rained down on poor Professor Flitwik, ghosts pausing in the hallways and halfway through walls and Peeves stopped smearing ink on the school telescopes. All because of the unearthly sound.

"Class stay in your seats," called Professor McGonagall as she swept out the door, wand drawn. Other students flocked into the halls ahead of her, curiously peering down the halls towards the source of the sound. "Back into class, NOW!" she ordered, practically running down the hall, robes billowing behind her.

Minerva, accompanied with other Professors who had left their classes, sped down the halls to the third floor bathroom. Rounding the last corner another Professor joined the advancing ranks, the Transfiguration Professor in the lead. As they approached the door, they formed a semi circle in defence of whatever being or object created such a noise. With every step the racket increased.

Throwing open the door the sound assaulted them all with full force, many clamping their hands to their ears while others tried to magically reduce the sound. The source of the banshee cry was a little girl. Although she saw them she continued to screech.

ooOOoo

Nicole and Hermione were running late. The boys had said they were making a pit stop on the way to her sixth year Advanced Potions class. Professor Snape had been halfway through his speech on the proper preparation of Ministry controlled herbs and fungi when the sound echoed through the dungeons. Within seconds he was out of the dungeons wand drawn, heading towards the sound. Whatever caused that sound was not a good thing. More than a simple student prank.

Skidding down the hall he saw the teachers outside the door to the girl's bathroom. Several had soundless bubbles around their head but they seemed to do no good. Stepping forward he looked into the bathroom, wand at the ready, seemingly unaffected by the echoing sounds.

The screaming stopped abruptly. There was the source, Nicole, a little girl. No wonder none of the teachers had done nothing, they didn't know what to do. She looked towards her uncle a faint whisper of a breath escaping her lips as she slid to the floor, unconscious

Taking in the rest of the room he saw the other two; Theodore Nott and Hermione. The room was like a war zone, tiles, stone and mortar everywhere. Hermione was unconscious, her hair and robes wet and covered in dust, lying on the floor near the taps, Theodore was scrambling towards his wand from the edge of the room, not even having noticed the Professors at the door. Before he could reach his wand he was thrown back, pinned against the wall.

"Poppy!" shouted Severus striding towards the wayward student, wand to his neck. "Check the girls."

Within seconds what seemed like the entire teaching population was in the bathroom. Many left at the insistence of the Deputy Headmistress, returning to their classes leaving only four behind; Snape, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Hepel.

"What happened in here?" glared Snape at the tousled boy.

"I don't know," answered Nott. "I was just coming past and heard the scream. I came to try and help but I couldn't do anything."

"It would be wise not to lie, Mister Nott," ground out the Professor, his dark eyes seeming to expand, delving into the others depths.

"I swear it's the truth."

Twitching his wand slightly, ropes flew around his wrists and ankles glowing a sinister blue, magically binding him.

"Hepel, take Nott to the Headmasters office immediately. I will help with the girls."

"Right away Severus," he answered, stepping forward from his position near the door, seemingly pleased to have such an important job.

"Don't let him out of your sight for one second."

"Of course not."

Turning back he pocketed Theodore's wand watching the two girls being levitated onto stretchers.

ooOOoo

Severus sat in the hard wooden chair watching the young woman before him as she lay unnaturally on her back, arms stiff by her side, legs straight, eyes closed. She looked so peaceful amongst the hospital issue blankets. Only the gashes across her face and arms betrayed her wellbeing. At the moment _he _was in the hands of Professor Hepel, most likely in Dumbledore's office awaiting or possibly receiving his trial before Dumbledore. If his actions were considered too heinous, he would be brought before the Wizengamot for examination.

Severus wanted to go and rip that monster, limb from limb for what he had done but he couldn't leave. Hermione had been out for a good six hours. The nurse said she would be awake after an hour or two, but six? He was becoming concerned, more than usual, for her wellbeing. What was wrong? Why wasn't she waking up? What did he do to her?

Nicole was asleep on the other side of the curtain in her own bed. She had been up and about beforehand and was now sleeping peacefully, thanks to the dreamless sleep potion. More than anything she was just tired and exhausted after the feat she had performed.

No one knew exactly what had happened for her to create such a volatile sound. It was baffling how such a small girl with no magical skill could do such magic. Any second year could create a siren-like sound, but the cry of a banshee was advanced charms.

There were researchers investigating similar cases where young children had performed magical feats well beyond their understanding. It had been theorised that young children, and people who posse little control over their powers could unintentionally perform small magical acts such as blowing up delicate objects.

Pureblood families usually _test _their children at a young age to be sure their child contains enough magical talent to uphold their title as a pureblood. This disturbingly was not a dieing ritual. Many purebloods suffer infantile deaths. Some families, like the Malfoy's, giving birth to several children which suffer tragic deaths before their first birthdays. Requirements of child are that they both are healthy (including no defects) and well endowed magically. Draco was their fifth child. Their first son failed his little examination, meeting his death after a two storey fall. Either he was a squib, quite a common occurrence in the last hundred years, or he simply had not fully developed his powers. Their second birth stillborn, their third birth a set of identical twin girls, unfortunately with eleven fingers each. The pureblood gene pools were feeding upon themselves. Stillborns, squibs and deformed children statistics rising through the roof. Thankfully, Severus thought to himself, he was of Spanish descent, a completely different set of genes all together. He could impregnate any English woman with little chance of this child being a 'dud'.

In any case, there was something special about Nicole.

A whimper pulled him out of his thoughts. Hermione was moving around under the blankets, her legs shifting, her arms bent, hands fisted. Her once expressionless face contorted in what appeared to be fear. Small whimpers and moans escaped her lips as she rolled onto her side. Severus practically jumped out of his seat to be by her side. His hand went to her shoulder grasping it lightly as he knelt by the bed whispering nonsense to her. Soon she was peacefully asleep under his gentle caresses along her upper arm. It was as though his simple touch had broken her from her nightmare into calm sleep, as effective as a dreamless sleep potion.

Severus was seemingly intrigued by her face, gently brushed several stray pieces of hair away from her face, taking in her beauty. Her face was once again calm, the only difference now the slight upward pull on the sides of her mouth. For a moment he simply sat there watching her. The gently rise and fall of her chest, how softly her lashes lay against her skin.

"Severus," he heard a muffled voice outside call. His eyes darted to the door. "There you are," said Professor McGonagall stepping in through the fabric and iron doorway, spotting the Potions Master seated stiffly in the wooden chair in the corner of the room, as forbidding as usual. "Albus would like to see you."

Nodding he stood and grabbing and securing his outer robe, followed Minerva out the door, sparing a glance at the now quietly sleeping woman as he left.

In silence the two departed the Hospital Wing. Minerva taking the lead, the Potions Master barely half a step behind, an old tactic of his; following someone while to all others it simply looking like both knew where they were going, surprisingly handy skill. It was easy for him. The mindless effort of walking giving him time to think, the only sounds the rustling of fabric and clicking of heels on stonework.

What was she doing to him? Every time he was around Hermione, he felt like a love sick teenager. He was possessive, not doubt there. But did that go beyond the call of teacher and carer? Unfortunately for him, yes. But there was no way, no way in the world that he should even be thinking these thoughts. The feelings weren't reciprocated, clearly. Who would like the greasy, git of a Potions Master? Oh yes, he knew all about how those little urchins talked about him behind his back. Greasy git, Snarky Snape and quite a few others not fit for the ears of children, let alone their mouths.

"Severus," called the Headmaster, exiting just ahead from behind his gargoyle and pulling him from his thoughts.

"Albus," he replied curtly.

"I am in need of some Veritserum for Mister Nott." The usual twinkle in his blue eyes dimming somewhat.

"Certainly," he answered, "if you will please excuse me." Without so much as word from either party he disappeared towards the dungeons, robes billowing about him as the welcoming darkness devoured him.

ooOOoo

Striding back towards the Headmasters office, small vile in hand, he was intercepted by McGonagall.

"Severus," she called, racing in a very un-McGonagall-like fashion.

"What is it?" he asked thoroughly unimpressed as to how she was conducting herself.

She slowed to a brisk walk continuing her conversation on the run, so to speak, before stopping dead in front of him.

"It's Nott, he's gone."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 18

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary(this is really for my purposes, so that I can remember what happens in each chapter): The escape and when Hermione wakes up.

"What do you mean he's gone?" the Potions Master asked incredulously as the two Professors marched briskly down the hall, the Deputy Headmistress leading the way. As they approached, any passing students instinctively moved to the side.

"We believe he was taken," she answered once they had moved into a small corridor hidden behind a fading tapestry.

When they emerged on the fourth floor, clear of any students she continued. "Garron took Mister Nott to Albus's study. Albus secured him in an unused classroom and set Garron to watch him while he sorted out the whole mess with classes, filling in for you in the mean time."

"God let my dungeons be in one piece," he whispered.

"After you went for the serum Garron was found unconscious and Mister Nott missing. Albus sent me to find you."

Taking another hidden passageway they emerged into a seemingly empty corridor except for the three figures visible through a doorway to the right.

"Severus, Minerva," greeted Dumbledore the couple from the doorway as the portrait closed behind them, showing no sign that it hid a secret passageway.

When they entered the room Severus could fully make out the other occupants; Madam Pomfrey and Hepel. The purple robed wizard stood beside over the matron as she attended to Hepel, who was propped up against the wall beside the open doorway.

The room was small and simple, void of any portraits or other hangings. It contained two chairs and a table, all simply cut. Silver cords littered the ground around the far chair where Theodore was most likely being held before his escape. The room would have been fine except for the fact that it was void of Mister Nott.

"What happened?" enquired Snape.

"We are just about to find out," answered Dumbledore, his attention focused on Professor Hepel and the matron, anxiousness evident in his voice. "How much longer Poppy?"

"Any moment now, Albus," she told him as the three Professors crowded around her while she performed a reviving spell on the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Garron, can you hear me?" asked the Headmaster, kneeling down beside him. He moaned, his eyes prying open to look at the aging man. Within a few moments he was fully conscious.

"I was standing here by the door when they burst in," he told them. "The door burst open and I flew into the wall. They must have both thought me unconscious, neither came near me. I couldn't see their face it was hidden behind a mask the entire time. He disabled the wards on the ropes and Nott put on this black cloak along with a mask, identical to hers. He turned and looked at me, raised his wand to me. They must have heard something and they both took off, not before he spelled something on the door. Then I passed out," he finished in a whisper, bordering on verge of unconsciousness again.

During his recollection of the events, Severus edged around behind Minerva to the door. Drawing his wand he cautiously opened it away from the wall.

"Albus," he called stepping forward to examine the door in detail.

Dumbledore moved over to the door. "Is it genuine?" he asked.

"Most certainly," answered the Professor as he studied the infinite detail of it, every line, dot and squiggle.

"Minerva, send the students to their dormitories at once, we have a Death Eater in our midst."

"Are you sure, Albus?" she asked cautiously.

"Very much so." Severus pushed the door open wide for her to see the Dark Mark painted quite clearly on the ancient wood, it's acid green shimmering on the hard surface. Without another word she stepped past the door and down the corridor.

"Attention all students," her voice echoed through the open door with the aid of a sonorous charm, "you are to return to your dormitories immediately."

"I doubt they will still be here, Headmaster."

"It is better to be safe than sorry. Do you know who cast it, Severus," inquired the Headmaster.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

ooOOoo

All around the castle students rushed to their dormitories while the teachers searched every nook and cranny for the elusive Death Eater. Professor Hepel was levitated to the Infirmary whist Dumbledore coordinated the search, Severus and Minerva both returning to their respective houses to count their students.

Severus strode through the empty dungeons towards the blank stone door, almost hidden within the dungeon wall. Upon his approach the door swung open at the command of his password. His presence was met by a cessation of conversation by all of the Slytherins gathered in the common room.

"Please," Severus icily said into the over crowded common room, "don't let my presence stop you."

When not even the younger, inexperienced first years dared to so much as breathe, he continued, "I want everyone in Slytherin down here _now_."

A few of the older, more experience Slytherins instantly scrambled to obey his command, running towards the different stair cases leading to the dormitories to gather their missing peers. No student or teacher was exempt from his terrorism, Slytherin or not, except perhaps Hermione.

Severus waited while the rest of the his House gathered, intimidating all those he could by studying each and everyone of their faces, making sure to glare at the late arrivals. One of those few immune to his glare; Draco Malfoy.

When he was assured all were present he began. "There has been an incident and the Headmaster needs a roll call," he told them, glaring at random individuals. "Any questions?"

A lonely student raised their hand.

"Yes, Miss Parkinson?"

"There have been rumours of Death Eaters in castle, are they true, Sir?" In any other house the students would have broken out in whispers, but not one person spoke even though several first years looked like they were just overriding the urge to whisper.

"There has been an invited, unwelcome guest in the school," he hissed, as if insulted by the question. "Any other questions?" No one spoke. "Everyone is to stand to attention beside their bed." He glanced around the room, not one person moving. "Well?" he asked. "Any one left in this common room by the time I reach five with loose this House twenty points. One…" The room was filled with a deafening sound as each of the students scurried out of the room to their dormitories, determined not to be the one to loose their house points for tardiness. "…Two…" Students pushing one another out of the way to reach their different stairwells. "…Three…" The last stragglers darted up the stairs. "…FOUR…" A single lagging student disappeared down a set of stairs.

Snape sneered at the empty room. He was in a right foul mood and wanted to lessen the total of any House. 'Never mind,' he thought, randomly choosing a descending stairwell. They would most certainly not be expecting a room inspection along with a head count.

ooOOoo

Twenty minuets later it was confirmed, the only missing Slytherin was Theodore Nott, along with five detentions, for possession of large amounts of band materials, not because they were band but because, their owners did not seek to hide them well enough and fifty points in total for filthy dormitories. Smirking slightly and feeling much better, Severus exited the Common room after a few short words with Draco, discreetly reminding him to keep low considering his new position.

It had been nearly three-quarters of an hour since Theodore disappeared from the school. He would most likely be facing the Dark Lord soon. All the young recruits would be proving their completion of their task. Each had a different one give by the Dark Lord. The final burning of their tattoos completed, making them fully fledged Death Eaters. Low ranking, disposable Death Eaters, but Death Eaters none the less. Somehow he had managed to worm his way out of this initiation ceremony. He already knew of all the new recruits and had reported them to Dumbledore. In any case, they would each be displayed at the next Dark Revel, called upon to prove their loyalty.

He remembered one time when the person, two to his left had fallen asleep during the endless reciting of pledges. He was torture into insanity and then killed. It was definitely better to avoid unnecessary meetings. After all that wasn't his only spying technique.

Entering the Hospital Wing, Poppy ran straight past him before he caught her arm.

"What is it?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"Miss Granger," she told him hurriedly, disappearing into her office.

Dread quickly filled the Professor as he sped down the ward to where he last left Hermione. When he opened the curtains his eardrums were assaulted for the second time that day. Forgetting the sound he stepped in shutting the curtains.

Hermione was sitting in her the bed, both hands clasped around her thigh where he knew her tattoo to be. Her face contorted in piercing pain.

Then she stopped, panting heavily, fell exhausted back onto her pillows. Perspiration covered her forehead, her eyes closed as if savouring the rest.

"Hermione," said a deep voice from beside her bed. Hermione's eyes peered open to see his features. Only his eyes betrayed him, showing his concern.

'He must be loosing his edge,' she thought, smiling to herself. As if knowing what he was going to ask she answered before the question was spoken.

"It's the mark. It's been burning like fire on my skin. I keep getting theses flashes of an open field, Death Eaters everywhere. I don't know what's going on," she admitted just as the matron walked in.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. She shook her head groggily. "Alright then, if you need any pain relief potions they are on the trolley. I'll be in my office if you need any thing." Disappearing through the door her head popped back in. "Nicole is still asleep."

"Thank-you, Poppy." With that the matron disappeared, the doorway closed to the outside world. Turning back to the bed, he asked, "May I have a look?" She nodded.

If it were anyone else she would have probably denied, but this was Severus and he knew more about this than anyone else. And in the unlikely event he couldn't help, his mere presence would bring her calm.

Stepping up to the bed he lifted the crumpled sheets off her, placing them at the end of the bed, Hermione too tired to help. Moving back beside her, he helped her roll over onto her side, his slender hand behind her knee as he bent it to reveal her thigh.

"Are you sure you are alright with this?" he asked again and again he was in a compromising situation with a student, but somehow, this didn't worry him, somehow this felt right.

"Perfectly fine," she answered.

"If you get uncomfortable, just tell me," he told her with uncommon kindness. Hermione just nodded.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently lifted the edge of her hospital issue gown up to her hips revealing her low-cut boy leg, black lace panties ('Interesting,' he mused) and her pulsating Dark Mark and the red skin surrounding it from her clawing.

When he touched her raw skin, his fingertips sent electricity like jolts through her entire body causing barely restrained shivers. The black, seemingly living tattoo burned slightly, but the uncomfortable feeling disappeared as his warm fingers traced over its design in detail. All the tension in her limbs seemed to disappear at this simple touch. Despite the situation Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his attention.

All worry seemed to be erased by this gentle warm touch. Then, as if nothing could right, the prickling turned to burning then a searing pain. Hermione softly screamed pulling her leg towards her to clamp her hands over it in an effort to quell the white hot knives on flesh feel.

Severus instead held onto her leg, telling her not to touch it as he gently placed his finger tips on the four different pressure points on the Mark, pressing down on them with nearly bruising strength. Hermione's fisted hands relaxed minutely, her fingernails no longer shredding her own flesh.

Taking the opportunity he concentrated on the mark, using his own to reinforce the bond between Hermione's tattoo and the source of her pain in his mind. It was as though a part of his mind escaped through his finger tips and into her body before emerging from another. Around him a scene began to form.

All around stood hooded figures their eyes seemingly fixed on him though he was not there. There were many ranks from the highest to the lowest. Ahead of him was the Dark Lord, by his side Wormtail and to his other side none other than Lucius Malfoy, his wand drawn and pointing to the jerking mass at his feet, Theodore Nott.

Voldemort signalled and Lucius stopped. "You have shown your loyalty to our cause. You are now one of us," hissed Voldemort, only his red eyes visible from under his hood. "Come forth."

Unsteadily Nott stood, various muscles jerking at irregular intervals from _Crucio_. Kneeling before his Lord, as if he were king, he presented his left arm. A wand protruded from the robes before him touching the mark, changing it from dark grey to solid black.

"Thank-you my Lord," he said, standing and retreating back out of the circle of inner Death Eaters as the next candidate stepped forward. One of the Death Eaters caught Nott's eye, giving him a stiff nod. He would know that posture anywhere. It was Nott Senior.

Pulling back he gently broke the connection as to not frighten her, the scene dissolving as it continued to play and another forming, the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

Releasing his pressure on her leg, he directed his attention to her face. "I used the bond between you and Mister Nott to watch him," he supplied, his hands now resting in his lap.

"Where is he? What is he doing that causes this?"

"He was under the wand of Malfoy Senior at his initiation."

"Wha – " But Snape cut her off.

"He was taken from our custody by Bellatrix Lestrange. The only damage a concussion on Professor Hepel's part."

"How did he escape?"

"Now is not the time," he told her, pulling back down her night gown. "You need sleep." Uncurling her loose fists he healed the small cuts from her nails before placing both hands back on the bed and pulling up the sheet.

How could they loose a student? Where is he? Would he come back to finish what he started? Where is Nicole? Was she alright? What happened in the Girl's Bathroom? All these questions and more were pushed to the back of her brain as her hand snuck out and took Severus's, all of her worries gone as she safely drifted off to sleep. There was no need to ask him to stay because she already knew he would be there when she woke up.

ooOOoo

**Author's Notes**: Thank-you all for your reviews. I really enjoy reading them.

I just have to tell you, I found out the other day that I got all 'Very High Achievements' on my year 10, Junior Certificate and A's in year 11 Chemistry (top of the class! a whole mark better than the other students nearly) and Maths B, so at the moment I'm like over the moon. I thought I was only going to get a 'High Achievement' in social studies, but I got higher, so I'm really happy. I just had to tell you that. My friend (she's second in Chemistry) is sick of me telling her but I'm just happy.

Anyway, I probably won't be updating for a while because on Monday, my family is going north for a week long holiday and then we come back for three days and then leave Christmas day and go south to visit my Uncle and his family for a week or so. I think?

I tried to put a little Hermione/Sevie action in here for all you shipers.

I hope you enjoy these Chapters and to everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

(As always, reviews are appreciated)

Varcolaci: Nicole is necessary character but not absolutely vital. The plot could continue without her but in the future she comes back for a greater part.

Pureangel86: Yup, it was Nott.

Kakashisninjadogs: I loved your review. Anyway, the last chapie answered your question about Nicole.

Katyes: Yes Nicole needs to leave. Because of the way I am planning the story she needs to leave to be able to come back with a slightly bigger part. As I see it she is sort of a catalyst in the relationship. Nott didn't really care that Nicole was there, if so she was just a casualty. Severus being around for Hermione is helping her move on.

JTBJAB: Nagini…I thought the same thing. Then again someone mentioned McGonagall in passing but picked another villain. J.K. Rowling has mentioned that Draco and Theodore are on very equal ground. They are both aristocratic in a way and have been brought up in Death Eater households so they are similar but also dissimilar. As we have never _really_ seen the violent side of Draco, there isn't much to go on in that respect.

Kariakanna: Nicole's disability, although not totally necessary, is played on later in the story.

Lady Saffron of the Daggers: Nott is a lesser known Slytherin basically (same year as the trio). He is really the only one Draco considers an equal. In addition, he can see Thestrals, his mother is dead and his a Death Eater of Voldermort's inner circle.

Evil-mastermind666: you were on the right track. As for the Dark Mark, when Nott first attacked Hermione he defiled her, tortured her, raped her and burnt the dark mark on her as a sort of mark of possession and a way to make her constantly remember the ordeal.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 19

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary: Hermione seems someone else's memories.

As Hermione walked out of her bathroom she locked eyes with the little girl in her bed. "Goodnight, Nicole," she signed stepping forward and giving her a light kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight," she answered when the older witch had stepped back again.

The little girl closed her eyes and drifted into peaceful dreams as Hermione disappeared from view and the door closed leaving only a slighter of light peering from under.

Walking through the sitting room Hermione checked that the Chambers were warded and secure on her way through to Severus's bedroom. Happy that everything was in order she stepped into the room removing her dressing gown along with her slippers and leaving them beside the bedside table she climbed into the large bed, enjoying the feel of silk sheets against her body.

"Goodnight, Severus," she whispered gently placing a dainty hand over his and gently squeezing.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he answered returning the gesture and making her stomach flutter lightly. Smiling to herself she removed her hand and arranged herself for a good nights sleep.

Hermione didn't know for sure whether it was the silky sheets, the soft bed or her Professor's presence but whenever she went to sleep in this bed with him by her side she always felt safe and enjoyed nightmare-less sleep. Her dreams however did turn out to be rather wild and adventurous, regularly including her brooding Potions Master who was asleep beside her.

ooOOoo

It was late in the afternoon and Hermione was travelling through the dungeons towards a well known destination. Stopping in front of a huge wooded door she knocked twice. "Enter," barked the deep voice from within. Slipping into the Potions classroom she shut the door behind her, discreetly locking it. The room was empty except for the lonely Professor looking up from the papers he was marking at his desk.

"How may I help you, Miss Granger?" he asked, slowly advancing towards her.

Both were silent as the walked towards each other until there was only a foot separating them. Wordlessly Hermione slipped her hands to his upper arms, up to his shoulders and around his neck. Pulling him down lightly she tipped her head to the side slightly as their lips touched in a tender kiss. Adrenalin raced through her body as she kissed again, this time with a little more insistence. Her hands skimmed along his bare chest. As his hands slipped around her waist, pulling her flush against his body, her hand slid into his hair, his fine locks slipping through her fingers.

Hermione moaned against his lips as she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. Grinding her hips against his he returned the moan several octaves lower as their tongues began to dance together.

Breaking the kiss she looked into his endless eyes. A strange feeling similar to a Portkey overcame her entire body. Blindly trying to hold onto Severus he slipped through her fingers, not attempting to grab hold of her as she began to move back.

"Severus," she called as her dream began to dissolve along with her Potions Professor. He remained silent as everything became black.

There seemed to be two doorways out of the darkness even though they were not visible. Hermione didn't like this place. Some thing large slithered around her body causing her to scream. Whatever it was she didn't like it and wanted out now. Randomly choosing the doorway in front of her she pulled herself through it.

Hermione fell onto a hard floor. Grunting slightly she got back to her feet. It was a dark corridor, lit only by the torches held in rusting brackets along the stone wall. The other wall was some distance away, maybe three meters, but was not accessible due to the metal bars much like a cell. Each 'cell' was separated by more bars and roughly square. Whatever these cages once contained was no longer there. The only thing left was the centuries of uncleaned grime. There were two figures beside her both dressed in heavy black robes their faces not visible in the low light.

"These cages once held hundreds of Mudbloods and Muggles, all for the use of the Death Eaters. There are rooms of just about every sort along here," said a female voice from under on hood. "There are rooms to satisfy most desires. I tend to categorize the different objects of torture. Personally I'm not really a fan of them. The Torture Curse has usually been enough for me but a hostess must always appeal to the tastes of her clients. We have the piercing tools including knives of every shape and form, the whips; they pretty much speak for themselves…" The woman's words drifted off as Hermione's mind tried to comprehend this. She had never dreamt like this before, unnamed people, Death Eaters, casually talking about torture. She felt sick, physically sick. Then she remembered, this was her dream, if she didn't like it she could change it. Reaching forward she grabbed at the hood of the silent Death Eater. Her hand slipped right through it. She swiped her hand at their midsection. Same result. It was as if she was an invisible, undetectable ghost. Like how she would be if she was in pensive.

Someone else's memories, that's what this was. But it couldn't be. She was semi-translucent, like a ghost. When you were in someone else's memories you retained your original form; solid. Whatever it was she didn't like it.

A pulling came over her as she was dragged after the two, Death Eaters she concluded. She must be linked to one or both of them.

As they continued down the passageway the torches continued to light spilling their light into the empty cells. Soon there were huddled figures in the cells. She could tell by their clothing that they were Muggles. Some were young, only a few years old, others were older, maybe in their fifties. The children clung to their parents. As the torches lit they all scampered back to the stone wall, huddling together, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Before she knew what was happening the still silent Death Eater gestured to a cell and a young woman and her little boy were dragged out by the wand of the woman. The woman with matted brown hair and a torn sundress was screaming for them to just take her and leave her son as he clung to her for dear life.

The witch just chuckled directing them through a doorway which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Hermione knew what was going to happen and she was scared. She wanted to stay outside away from what was going to happen but she had no control as she was pulled in behind them.

'Think, Hermione. How did you get here?' she asked herself. The dark room was her way out. She just needed to get back there. But, how? She was linked somehow to one of these two people, or perhaps both.

Looking up from her train of thought she viewed the room. It was stone with three benches. Two were now occupied by the two Muggles, the other displaying an array of items of torture. The walls displayed different items of torture; whips, chains and other painful instruments. The two hooded figures were now de-robed. Bellatrix Lestrange and Theodore Nott. Hermione nearly jumped a foot in the air. How could she have not sensed it before?

'I have to get out. I have to get out,' she thought as Nott advanced towards woman, his own shiny silver blade drawn.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly as the woman's pleas became cries, the blade which had once pierced her skin dicing up the mother before her.

After what seemed an eternity her cries subsided a little, the young boy's cries for his mother mingling with hers of pain.

"Your father has taught you well, Theodore," commented Bellatrix as she leaned against the wall idly playing with her wand, thoroughly enjoy every moment of their screams. "My turn now." Stepping away from the wall, Nott retreated back a little giving Bellatrix the floor so to speak. "_Crucio_!" she shouted, wand pointed directly at the small boy. His howls of pain echoed around the room as his body thrashed about the table, his hands and feet tied down.

"Stop, it! Stop IT!" Hermione shouted, her hands clamped tightly over her ears trying to stop the noise as it rang in her ears.

Finally Bellatrix lifted the Unforgivable. The small boy slumped against the table, his chest moving visibly as he sucked in precious air, his face pale.

A sudden inspiration came to Hermione. She raced towards Nott as he stood there watching the mother and son both struggling with consciousness. The last thing she saw was his sardonic smile as they locked eyes a moment before Hermione fell into the black space again.

Two exits, one she had already tried the other unknown, most likely back to herself. The uncomfortable feeling of being watched flowed around her as she felt a creature slither by not a foot away.

She needed the right exit, but which was which. As she edged towards one she heard screams. Stepping back she fell over the something slithering behind her like a giant serpent, its slithering body reaching her knee in height. She wanted out NOW. Heading toward the other exit she heard gentle murmuring. Although she couldn't make out the words she knew the voice. She raced towards the undefined exit. It was the murmuring of the one who saved her, the one who kept her safe, the one who held her in his arms at this moment.

Hermione turned in his arms, burrowing her head in his chest. Her head ached, her breathing was ragged, her heart pounded against it's confines, her Dark Mark was burning slightly. But none of that mattered. She was safe; the strong arms around her, the warm body next to her, the strong spicy scent surrounding her and the deep voiced words of comfort meeting her ears reminded her of this.

"It's okay," he murmured in rarely expressed kindness, "you're here. Everything's alright. You're safe now."

"I was so scared," she sobbed into his chest as the adrenalin faded from her revealing her fear in full force. "They hurt them so bad. It won't stop."

ooOOoo

An hour later Hermione was sitting on the lounge with a herbal tea laced with a mild sedative. She had been going over the events _briefly_ of what she was dreaming about before the dark room which was described in detail even though it looked like Severus knew exactly what she was talking about and then her form when she was in the dungeons with Nott and Lestrange. When she tried to describe what they had done she clammed up and couldn't tell any more. Severus just insisted that she skip that bit and she told him how she had run at Theodore.

"When I ran at him he looked at me," she told him, her eyes focused on his over her still warm tea. "It was as though he suddenly realised I was there because I was so close to him. I don't know. I was probably just me," she added softly breaking the eye contact.

"What happened then?" Severus prompted as he sat beside her on the sofa.

"I was back in the dark room. The creature was still there. I didn't see it but I know it was huge." Placing her cup on the floor she curled up against the back of the sofa, her head dangerously close to Severus's shoulder."

Severus turned in his seat, allowing her to move from the couch to his chest, her head resting in the nook between his neck and shoulder. "When you got to the dark room again what did you do?"

"I didn't know which way was out. I listened and then I heard your voice. I followed it and then I was here, in your arms."

"Was the Dark Mark hurting at all?" Hermione just nodded still shaken about the ordeal but safe and to her that was all that mattered.

ooOOoo

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to post and that it is a little short. We've recently had a few family issues (mainly my dad suffering a heart attack Christmas Eve and the purchase of a new car), suffice to say that I haven't had much time to either write or plan. Just so you know, I do have what I want to write for the next few chapters planned out in my head but I just have just need to convert the situations and information into an easily understood formate, if you get what I mean. It's all up there I've just got to get it onto paper which for me is the hardest part.

On a happier note, thank-you to everyone who reads and thank-you to everyone who reviews. Your comments are always appreciated. Also, I've just proofread all the chapters (and added a little bit more of a conversation between Snape and the boys when he and Hermione are returning from Dumbledor's office) so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out. Toodles.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 20

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary: Phineas watches a discussion and Hermione starts private lessons.

Sitting comfortably in his frame, Phineas Nigellus watched the three occupants of Dumbledore's study with great interest. Severus Snape, the current Head of Slytherin and one of Minerva McGonagall's brood, a bushy haired brunette by the name of Hermione Granger, he had seen her during the summer at the Noble House of Black, a friend of Harry Potter, both sat in front of Albus' desk. They had been there for little over a quarter of an hour in which time the Gryffindor had mainly spoken. After a rather long passage of time Albus had questioned both parties. Severus had the most to say on the matter.

Currently, Albus sat at his desk regarding his student with a calculating gaze. Severus uncharacteristically sat in a chair opposite his employer beside the brunette. Normally he preferred to stand by the mantel or gaze out the window. That meant that what the girl had said about a dark place and a dungeon, was of some importance. His face betrayed nothing though, as blank as usual. It was only out of past experience with this man and his own Slytherin tendencies in general that he was able to come to this conclusion.

The girl, ever the Gryffindor, had told her tale bravely, but now sat there trembling. She failed trying to hide it, definitely not Slytherin material. The room was silent except for the occasional noise from Fawkes, the ever present tooting and swirling of the many silver objects and whispering of other previous Headmasters and Mistresses. They had all long given up pretending to be asleep. Phineas believed it was the calculative look which had drawn itself across the Headmasters features that gathered their attention.

Finally after many moments silence Dumbledore spoke, the two seated at his desk listened as well as the portraits around the room.

"As we have discerned, you do indeed have a link with Mister Nott. His awareness of it currently unknown." The aged wizard paused. "The dream you had was not a dream…Perhaps it would be best if you describe it, Severus," Albus suggested. "You do have a greater understanding of the workings of this sort of link."

Hermione was confused. What sort of link was it and how did Severus know more about it than the Headmaster?

"You have a link with Nott through your tattoo," he told her. Drawing her attention way from the Headmaster's blue, twinkling eyes, she fell into the Potion Professor's inky black ones.

"Do you understand the full implications of when a dark mark is burnt?" he asked her.

"Not completely," she admitted. "I have read a little about it."

'Figures,' Severus thought. 'Can't ever keep her nose out of the books.'

"The Dark Mark links servant to Master. Although the Dark Lord mainly uses the link as a method by which to summon his followers to his side, it also acts a porthole for the mind. Through this aspect the Dark Lord has the ability to probe the minds of his minions, or anyone who has willingly taken the Dark Mark from him. It is therefore a necessity for anyone who wishes to keep their thoughts to themselves to be proficient in Occlumency," he added with a certain amount of distaste. Hermione nodded slightly.

"The fact that the recipients of the Mark were willing participants and the Dark Lord understands the capabilities of the link he is creating, are some of the defining factors of the type of link created. Through these factors, aspects of the link are established. A major one being the control ratio I believe some books call it. The Dark Lord is in complete control when he wants to be. He is free to prod as he pleases whist being able to block out those who he does not wish to enter his mind. Of course that can only happen when he knows they are there. That in turn leaves the possibility of one _delving_ through Legilimency."

Hermione was beginning to suspect that there was more to Severus's spy life than what Harry, Ron and she had originally suspected. Not all bowing, listening, torturing, raping and Occlumency.

"Your link with Nott is different. The original defining factors changed. Firstly you were not a willing recipient and secondly, Nott did not understand the full repercussions of his actions. From what I have heard, I have made several well supported conclusions. The control ratio has changed which is one difference. It suggests that you have the greater control as you were simply pulled into the link. As you described that it was as though you were watching someone else's memories, it is most likely that that you were watching Nott as he was at that moment. This would also indicate that the link was more physical than psychological."

"Okay, I understand that. What was the darkness though?" Hermione asked

"The darkness, as you call it, was the porthole, the nothingness between you and Mister Nott. It was the Dark Mark. Whilst it is portrayed as a tattoo on your skin, it is a place where your mind can reside. The large serpentine creature was the snake represented in the Mark," Severus explained.

Hermione looked down at her hands clamped tightly in her lap. Looking at Severus she finally spoke. "Why was none of this ever mentioned before?" Her gaze moved to the Headmaster, her eyes pleading.

"It was not thought that it would be of consequence," the elderly wizard answered honestly.

"Not be of consequence?" she whispered leaning forward slightly. "I have a skull and snake burnt into my skin! How can that not be of consequence? It's the Dark Mark," she finally shouted at them both.

It was the Headmaster who spoke again. "We thought that it was simply a tattoo," he reasoned.

"There would have been no reason for you to become anxious over nothing. You were already of ill health," said Severus, his expression as impassive as ever.

"I'm not some poor little girl, _Professor_," she practically spat. "Why on earth would a tattoo simply burn?"

"Because of its direct link with Nott's tattoo, I thought that all connections would be severed after his was finally burnt," Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster as he sat there in his comfortable chair, hands resting before him on the desk. "Well it looks like you were wrong," she told him acidly.

"Miss Granger, I am sincerely sorry for my actions. But please listen to what I have to say. The proposition I am about to offer you must never leave this room. Privacy in this issue is of the utmost importance." Breaking his eye contact with the Gryffindor he glanced around the portraits that suddenly became very interested in the state of their robes, or fussing around with the objects in their frame, seemingly unaware of the going ons of the office. With a flick of his wrist he continued his conversation with the other occupants, his words completely muted to all of the portraits.

Phineas watched on as several of his more noisy neighbours made their complaints known to all who could hear. From where he was seated, Phineas could not see Albus' face but from the way the others were looking at him he was speaking.

For a rather long while he continued. The Granger girl no longer seemed angry, she seemed to have forgotten all about what was previously said and the betrayal she had felt and was completely engrossed by what was begin said. Every so often Severus would speak, mainly to the girl. He seemed angry with the Headmaster. It was in his eyes.

The constant complaining from the portrait beside his was begin to give him a headache. "Louisa," he shouted over her racket.

"What, Phineas?" she demanded, a little pinked faced.

'Typical Hufflepuff.'

"Kindly keep that annoying trap of yours shut. You start yabbering at the drop of a hat."

With a ladylike snort she stuck up her nose and walked out of her frame to chat with her other neighbour in hushed voices. Turning his attention back to toward the desk, he noticed that the student was agreeing to whatever it was that Albus was suggesting. Rather enthusiastically really.

Severus appeared to be against it. For a while it seemed as though he was going to win the fight, but Albus prevailed. All three stood and the chairs and desk obligingly moved aside leaving the three standing in the middle of the room.

Not a sound was heard as Fawkes came to rest on Albus' outstretched arm. His wand was drawn by his side. They couldn't possibly be doing what he thought they were doing, definitely not. She was still a child.

The Phoenix took flight, circling the office, the tip of his wing barely missing the portraits. His circles became came smaller and smaller until he was simply circling the brunette. The bird began to glow, it's light so bright he had to look away.

ooOOoo

Some time later Phineas woke from the slumber he didn't remember taking. Glancing around at the other portraits he remembered that he had been watching something of importance in the office below. Jumping from his leather chair he looked down. There was nothing. Everything was in its place, right down to the last little tooting object, even Dumbledore who sat at his desk deciding on a Lemon Drop before turning his attention back to the paper that sat before him.

He must have been dreaming. Yes that was it. Tossing the silly notion away he sat back in his chair intent on getting in a nap before Viola came visiting with daily news (and gossip) of the school and all the noisy students.

ooOOoo

Hermione opened her eyes, blinking at the ceiling. She didn't remember how or when, but she was lying flat on her back in the middle of…where was she again…oh yeah, that's right, Snape's Chambers. Pushing herself up unsteadily, her head began to spin causing her to tightly shut her eyes. She remembered what she was doing now. Placing a hand to her forehead to try and stop the pain, she felt the perspiration across her brow.

Who would have guessed this would be such a workout? Standing back up, wand in hand she turned to face Severus as the both stood before the hearth, furniture moved out of the way.

"Are you ready?" he asked, wand still limp at his side.

"Just a sec," she panted her head still facing the ground, willing the pain to subside. It felt like someone was trying to forcefully pull her brain out of her skull through her eye sockets. Taking a deep breath in…and out, she relaxed, the pain ebbing away. The only way to get better at something was to keep practicing. "Okay," she said raising her eyes to the man before her.

The rooms were quite warm despite the dropping temperature outside as it neared winter.

He was currently only dressed in a plain white shirt and black pants, feet bare. His hair was hanging around his face, framing his ebony eyes. Unknown to him, several of the buttons of his shirt had come undo, revealing a rather nice patch of skin.

Hermione herself had worn a pair of baggy Muggle jeans and a plain, white singlet top. Her hair was in a French braid, the usual bits falling out. She too was bare foot.

Careful not to look anywhere else other than his eyes, save her attention waver, Hermione braced herself.

Raising his wand he spoke, "_Legilimens_."

The room quickly deteriorated along with Severus as images flashed before her eyes like an old style movie.

She was sitting at home with her mother has she read Shakespeare for the first time…Ron had his wand pointed at a huge Mountain Toll…she groaned as she coughed up another hair ball…Victor and her walked arm in arm to the Great Hall…

With a horse shout the room became clear once more. She was on her knees panting heavily.

"Good for your third attempt, but you could do better," said Severus helping her back onto her feet. "I think that should be enough for tonight."

"One more," she said, the determination evident in her voice. "I know I can do this."

"Hermione, it is highly unlikely that you are going to be able to master this tonight. It takes time…"

"One more, please, Severus," she asked.

"Fine," he said stepping back from her. "Clear your mind of any and all emotion. Like a blank slate. No emotion, no feeling, no thoughts, nothing."

She did has he said, concentrating on a spot some foot or two behind his head.

Slowing her breathing everything disappeared from her mind, no emotion, no feeling, no thoughts, just black.

His blurred face became distorted as the room became hazy.

She was standing in Diagon Alley, holding Crookshanks for the first time as the boys commented on scruffy appearance and flat face.

The image faded as the room began to rebuild itself before her eyes, Severus standing before her. The pressure behind her eyes eased while her deep breaths remained constant. She watched as Severus lowered his wand, his eyes still locked on hers.

Exhaustion took over her body as she slumped down to her knees, her own wand fall lightly to the floor. Her limbs were so heavy it felt like her arms were going to fall off. Her legs just kind of puddled beneath her body. Her eyes were so heavy she could have mistaken them for lead weight. The room got smaller and smaller as she strained to keep her eyes open. She had to get up and go to bed. Just a quick cleansing charm and then bed that delightful… soft… warm… silky… spicy… bare skinned… downy haired…

Hermione's eyes shut against her minds protests as her head lolled forward against her chest. Half her mind was telling her to brace herself for impact with the floor; the other half was already asleep.

She didn't reach the floor though.

ooOOoo

See Hermione slump to the ground Severus watched as she fought with unconsciousness. Her wand cluttered softly to the floor. Her legs crumpled beneath her as her arms hung loosely by her sides. Her fingers lay on the ground.

Her eyes drooped heavily as she began to loose out. He really shouldn't have let her have that last round. Stepping forward he caught her shoulders as her head lolled forward and her body attempted to find the ground.

Sighing to himself he prepared his own tired body for what was coming.

Somehow he managed to lift her off the floor into his arms like he had done many times before. The witch murmured, her head turning to find him, nuzzling into his neck as a weary hand attempted lift from her lap in search of his neck. Instead it only made it half way before her fingers slid down his exposed chest and catching in his shirt.

Setting off toward his bedroom he tried very hard not notice how every time he took a step her delicate little nails grazed against his chest sending lightning shots through his body, how she every time she breathed she sent a little puff of hot air against the sensitive skin near his collarbone, how her oh so delicately breasts pressed against him through the thin fabric of her top.

Finally he reached his bed carefully lowering her down onto the silk. Stepping away from the bed he gathered his pyjamas. He definitely needed a cold shower.

ooOOoo

As Hermione lay in bed, snuggled into the comfortable chest beneath her, the warm skin soft to her touch, its rise and fall slow, steady and rhythmical. Despite the early hour she felt mischievous, unusually so and in a very un-Hermione way.

Cracking her eyes open just a slither she got a very nice view of a well toned stomach. A light dusting of hairs disappeared below the low waist band of a pair of silk boxers.

Grinning mentally she allowed the hand rest only inches away from her face to innocently travel down. Her fingers skimmed slowly through the downy hair that disappeared from view. Sliding her fingers lower they encountered the waistband. Ever so gently her fingers began to slip below the elastic, her first knuckle, and then her second knuckle. The breathing below her steadily became shorting until it stopped momentarily. Severus was awake.

Slowly she slid her hand across his stomach to his hip where her fingers slowly edged out. Sliding her hand up again she rested it where it had previously been resting followed by a sleep like mumble.

Oh how she would love to do this to the real Severus, not that she would ever dare though. Within moments timeless darkness engulfed her.

ooOOoo

When she finally awoke the bed was empty. Professor Snape must have already gotten up. Lifting her head slightly she glanced at the clock. She still had a few minute's rest before she had to get up.

Flopping onto her back she looked at the canopy as her mind wandered back to two days before in Professor Dumbledore's office. Even thinking back now she couldn't believe what had happened.

First she had that freaky dream only to find out that it really wasn't a dream. That really made her feel sick but at least she wasn't coming up with those gruesome images herself.

Then Albus Dumbledore had offered her something she would never have been offered before graduation. None of her or her friends had though they would even though they knew enough to be able to.

It was true however, what her mother had once told her, every cloud does have its silver lining.

Even though she had a horrible, throbbing, black tattoo of the Dark Mark on her leg, she was now an official spy against the forces of Lord Voldemort and a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

How she had wanted to sit in on those meetings during the summer and now she could. She was finally able to make a difference. As soon as she learnt Occlumency that was. Then a little more training in moving her mind and then she was a spy. Not a conventional, James Bond, action hero, stereotypical spy, but a spy nonetheless.

Sighing happily she tried to remember why she was so contented. Then she recalled the dream she had had before she woke. Remembering what she had done a blush came over her cheeks.

Well at least she thought it was a dream. Luckily she was a very convincing actress when it came to pretending to be asleep.

ooOOoo

**Authors Notes**: Thank-you once again to everyone who has reviewed. I hope you like this new twist in the plot and I hope it clears up all your questions on that matter. I hope it was long enough. If there is anything you are unsure on or confused about please tell me so that I may be able to sort it out as best as I can.

I'm going back to school on Monday (groans), so it might be a little while between posts but I will try to keep writing.

As always Reviews are appreciated as they remind me to write and remind me of all my wonderful readers.

(Just wondering if there is anyone that would like to proof-read future chapters and such. A beta if anyone wants to. )

P.S. Dad's getting heaps better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 21

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary: Hermione helps Seamus.

Severus woke early, the sun only barely spilling into the room. His breath caught in his chest before he had even opened his eyes. There was something happening that shouldn't be. There was a hand down his boxes, and it wasn't his. Glancing down he was met with a fuzzy mass of hair as it escaped its braid. Mentally beating himself, he consciously kept breathing as to not disturb her. This task was however becoming difficult as his blood decided that it wanted to be somewhere other than his brain, and it getting harder and harder, in both senses.

'Oh, Gods,' he groaned internally as he felt a petite little hand sliding under his boxers waistline across to his hip. Remaining perfectly still the hand continued moving up away from his lower abdomen until it stopped, resting just below where her head was on his chest.

He heard her mumble in her sleep. Thank the Gods above she hadn't woken; otherwise, she would have been in for a rather nasty surprise.

He remained this way for several minutes, staring blankly up at the canopy covering his bed wide eyed, body unmoving.

Finally he could wait no longer and sure she was now in a deeper sleep than before, he carefully lifted her off his pale chest and onto her side of the bed. Sliding over the silk sheets with ease, he gently pushed off the bed, careful not to wake her. _That_ would prove a difficult situation; Hermione waking up and finding her Professor, in his late thirties with a raging erection. He didn't really want to think about the outcome of that situation.

Grabbing a set of clothes and some clean underwear, he ducked into the bathroom to run a nice, artic cold, shower. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle. Whether it was good or bad, he hadn't decided yet, but she was going back to her own rooms at the start of the Christmas holidays if she wasn't already going home. Nicole was leaving. The Ministry had informed him a week or so ago. They had found a nice, young, magical couple looking to adopt a daughter. That meant Nicole would be spending the coming Christmas with her new family.

'This Christmas is just going to be just like every other Christmas in this Hell called boarding school,' the thought savagely, attacking his body with a loofah.

As always he was going to be spending it alone. Whilst Hermione may be leaving his bed so he may sleep in peace, she was also leaving his home, heading back to the lion's den; Gryffindor Tower.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he liked her company. He enjoyed the way they could talk, how they could sit in peaceful silence reading. He would missed the way his bed smelt in the mornings after she had slept in it, the way she curled up so delightfully on the couch with one of his extensive reading collection, the way she nibbled her lip absently whilst working over a difficult homework problem, they way she laughed, the way she played with Nicole, the way she smiled at him. When she left it would be just like the way it had been before. He would become the vile Potions Master who always ignored her, and she the third wheel of the magnificent Gryffindor trio.

'No,' he thought firmly grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He was not going to miss her because she was his student and he her Professor, the way it had been before and the way it would be once she left.

He was simply offering her residence on a temporary basis and that was all it would be, that was all it was. She was simply an inconvenience that would soon be gone.

ooOOoo

Hermione was anxious as she sat on the sofa in front of Severus's hearth, the fire merrily crackling away. She had felt Nott being called less than two minutes ago. She deduced Snape had too from the hiss behind the sofa as he marked second year essays. Without so much as a word, he had jumped from his desk, hurriedly heading towards his room. Not a moment later he strolled through his quarters towards the door leading to his office in the dungeons. He had changed into heavier woollen robes, different to his normally lighter robes which flared behind him as he stalked the corridors. These didn't have the same effect but were still midnight black. In the short time it had taken him to walk around the room he had spared few words of support and a suggestion or two.

Now he was gone and she was anxious. She was about to travel from her body. Every time she did this there was a chance that he would find out, realise there was something wrong, know she was there. If something did go wrong and Severus didn't notice, then she would be here, or rather there, with no help. She was on her own.

Paper and quill at the ready she stretched her body the length of the sofa, making herself comfortable, once she left her body it would be as though she was asleep. Closing her eyes she braced her mind before beginning her journey.

Each time she travelled, the less time she spent in the void between the two bodies which she was thankful for. The whole thought of being in a nothingness void with only a snake for company—a rather large snake—freaked her out, especially after that whole big snake thing in her second year.

'On three,' she thought. '…three!'

ooOOoo

With a quite 'pop', Severus appeared before the Dark Lord. He barely had time to take in his surroundings. Unfortunately many black robed figures had already formed the circle. Under his feet was newly fallen snow, only thin thankfully, he did not wish to be totally drenched. As far as he could tell they were in an open field, the snow spotted across the grass with a forest some four hundred meters away, one of the Dark Lords more favoured meeting places.

"My Lord," he said, faithfully once he had dropping to one knee, head bowed.

"Severus," he hissed in reply, his displeasure evident. Obediently he crawled forward, kissing Voldemort's hem. "Your late," he stated.

"My sincerest apologies. I trust your punishment will be just for my conduct," he answered submissively as he braced himself for a round of 'Crucio'. Being late always displeased him. Damn those Ravenclaws. If it hadn't been for them blocking his passage out of the castle, he would have been here on time. How could he have forgotten that they held their Duelling class Tuesday nights? He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Damn! His wandering minding was going to get him killed on of these days.

The best way to deal with this situation was to not try and make all number of excuses, even if they may be true, tell him it would never happen again and then ask for his forgiveness, as if he had ever been forgiving. That would only lead to several rounds of torture for disobedience and stupidity. No, the best way was to apologize and be thankful for whatever punishment you deserved. It always gave the impression of a devoted minion.

"I will deal with you later; there are currently more pressing issues at hand. Take your place," he ordered. Swiftly he stood, thankful for the short reprieve as he took his place beside Malfoy, the tips of his white-blonde hair peaking out from under his robes. The knees of his robe were only partially wet meaning the moisture didn't seep through to chill his skin.

The meeting proceeded in the usual fashion. Voldemort talked a lot about maintaining the purity of their blood and the worthlessness of Muggles, the usual megalomaniac speeches about superiority.

Cautiously Snape allowed his eyes to travel around the circle. He recognized most of the hooded figures. The Dark Lord had a thing about them standing in order. The highest ranked would be near him. Towards the opposite end of the relatively small circle, those a little further down the ranks would stand, behind them those even lower. It was similar to the arrangement of a Muggle orchestra with the Dark Lord being the conductor.

Across from him stood Nott Senior and inconspicuously behind his father and another, Nott Junior. Behind him to his right, he knew Draco stood behind his father. It was a bit of custom for the sons, and he suspected daughters—though one had never joined—of those already among his ranks to stand behind their parents. Couples—married ones at least—also stood side-by side, as was the case with Lestranges who stood beside Nott.

From what Hermione had told him, he guessed Theodore was living with Bellatrix. The Ministry was on the lookout for him, so the possibility of him being found and sent to Azkaban if he were to go home was particularly high.

Bellatrix had always been the one to go to if you got…urges…that others could not provide for. Her whole dungeon had been devoted to it, and from what he had heard, she and her husband made a nice little profit from it. He had only been there once before on an offer from Lucius. It was at a time when his allegiance was thought to be wavering; therefore it had shown his loyalty to the Dark Lord to go along. It was an experience he was not too willing to repeat.

The Lestranges and Notts had always been close so it didn't surprise him that an arrangement like that would be made.

Moving his full attention back to the Dark Lord, he remembered that Hermione was most likely wandering around among them, looking for clues to their identity whilst also keeping an ear out for information he might miss.

Different Death Eaters were being called upon for their reports. It was not going well. Several had already been punished for their lack of information. Soon it would be his turn so he readied himself.

Moments later his name was called and he stepped forward, feeding them a small amount of cock-and-bull that would prove to be fairly worthless. Dumbledore had given the go ahead for that information to be passed on so no harm would befall anyone, beside himself.

The Dark Lord nodded before speaking. "You have done well, Severus."

"Thank-you, Master," he replied automatically, bowing his head. Sensing the end of the conversation he stepped back to his place, practically beside the snake-man.

Several minutes later McNair was allowed to speak. Proudly he announced the arrival of a little entertainment for the night; several Muggles for them to play with all the way from India. Severus nearly snorted underneath his mask. The executioner was making a big deal about stealing a few measly Indians. India was practically overflowing with them. Their government should be praising him for taking them. It was much harder to take Muggles closer to home; authorities would be worried about them, searches started. It would be more likely for him to be caught by the Ministry that way.

After many of the other Death Eaters had become involved in the happenings with the Muggles, he was about to strike up some conversation with some fellow comrades before he was called before the Dark Lord. He strongly suspected it to do with his tardy appearance from earlier and prepared himself for his punishment.

"My Lord."

With a slight gesture of the hand, Wormtail left his side to join in with the fun. It was most likely the only time he got to spend away from the Dark Lord. In his subhuman form, he was weak and needed constant attention—despite that he was powerful and partially self-sufficient. Peter got that job. 'Serves him right,' Severus thought savagely.

"You were late once again. I do not tolerate tardiness," he hissed.

"Yes, Master," he answered from his kneeling position.

"You missed a very important notice." He paused, as if waiting for Snape to speak out of turn but he remained silent. "Bodanis has arranged a lovely little raid on a traitorous witch. She married a Muggle. I believe you may know their little half-bred."

"What, may I ask, is his name?" enquired Snape quietly.

"Seamus. Seamus Finnegan," he hissed, the contempt in his voice. "In a few hours they will attack. You're more than welcome to join, but I suspect that Dumbledore wants you back at that pile of bricks he calls a school."

"Yes, Master. I would be very willing to join, but I have duties I must continue to stay in the old fools favour. My sincerest apologies."

"Very well." Knowing the conversation was over he made to back away, thanking his stars _he_ had not been apart of the entertainment tonight. "Severus," the Dark Lord called, "a little reminder to not make me wait again." With a flick of his wand Severus collapsed to the ground, a thousand white hot knives piercing his skin, jolts of lightning travelling down his spin. Clawing at the ground he managed to hold in a scream.

Once the pain had lifted and he had regained his composure, he disapparated back to the school. Pulling out a vial of potion, he downed it in one throw. It wasn't all that nice but would keep him in shape so that he was able to talk to the Headmaster. Grabbing his portkey from his pocket, he disappeared. The only evidence he had even been there was a few smudged footprints in the mud.

ooOOoo

On the second floor of Hogwarts, a Prefect woke with a start. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room rather frantically. Jumping from the couch where she had been resting, she pulled on a winter cloak as she disappeared out a heavy wooden door. The parchment which had been resting on the table beside the couch drifted lightly to the floor.

ooOOoo

"Are you sure they plan to attack the Finnegan's?"

"Yes, Albus. I'm sure. Within the next few hours."

Placing quill to parchment, Albus swiftly scribbled away. With a flourish of his quill he completed the letter before sealing it tightly with his wand.

"Fawkes," he called. "Please deliver this to Alastor. It is of a rather urgent nature," he added gesturing to the letter he was holding. The bright bird nodded his understanding reaching for the letter.

A moment before the phoenix took the parchment Albus spoke, "Just a moment if you will, Fawkes."

The next second the Headmaster's office door flew open and in its place stood a rather ruffled looking Prefect. Severus turned away from the window overlooking the Quidditch Pitch.

Albus was the first to speak. "Miss Granger, I believe you have news from the meeting?"

"Yes, sir. It's Seamus's parents…" she said hastily as the Headmaster cut her off.

"Not to worry Miss Granger. Professor Snape here has already informed me as to the attack," he told her reassuringly. "I'm about to inform Alastor at this moment," he said gesturing to the letter he gave to the phoenix in hopes of calming her.

"Wait, Professor." Fawkes halted, about to burst into flame and leave.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" asked Severus, speaking for the first time, a hint of irritation in his voice. Hermione's eyes snapped from the blue eyes of the Headmaster to Severus's dark orbs.

"It's a test. You were the only one he told about the raid." Severus looked at her sceptically. "I know what I heard. You have to trust me." She took a few steps into the room.

"Was there anything else of great importance you overheard?"

"No." Looking towards Professor Dumbledore he gestured for her to take a seat in front of his desk which she did. "If you send anyone to stop them they will know Severus is a traitor. Voldemort will know it was Snape who alerted them."

"I understand, Miss Granger," answered the Headmaster gravely, banishing the letter as Fawkes flew back to his perch.

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly, the gravity of the situation coming down on her full force. When the Headmaster refused to answer her, instead turning his eyes away to shuffling the papers about his desk she turned to Severus.

"Nothing," he supplied.

"N...nothing? We have to help them."

"We can't, you said it yourself."

"There must be something we can do?" Neither of the men spoke. A silence fell upon the room as the brunette looked from one to the other, the aging wizard still refusing to meet her eyes. She could hardly bare the thought of just letting two innocent people die. It wasn't like she knew Seamus very well, but he was in the same year as her; he was friends with both Harry and Ron. She knew he didn't deserve anything of the sort. Thoughts of mutilated bodies, smoking ruins, hovering Dark Marks, and screams filled her mind. "Anything?" she pleaded softly.

Again neither spoke.

"If there is nothing else I believe the two of you should be heading back to your rooms," the headmaster finally said. Severus stepped forward, taking Hermione by the arm when it was clear that she had nothing more to say and was instead lost in her thoughts.

"Come along, Miss Granger," he mumbled leading her through the door. The best thing for her now was just a hot soak. Sometimes Muggles really knew the best way to deal with things and this was one of those times.

ooOOoo

Wednesday morning Hermione sat on the window ledge in the Gryffindor Common Room, her head stuck once more in a book, Herbology this time. That morning Severus had been totally out of character. He had been short and rather abusive, verbally towards her. It was like being in potions class but much more personal.

Nicole sat watching Harry and Ron play a game of wizard's chess, clearly enjoying the game. _Or maybe it's the thrashing Harry was receiving?_ she mused.

Hermione glanced at her wrist watch before turning her attention back to the page before her.

All three of them had a spare period? that morning before Herbology, so they had decided—well the boys had decided—they would spend the morning in the common room. Hermione, seeing nothing wrong with that remained silent.

Despite how much she tried to read the text before her, she just couldn't concentrate, the lurking feeling of dread consuming her. The first classes had commenced, meaning that the rest of the wizarding world was also starting for the day. That would mean the Death Eaters would be going about their daily activities, which meant that they had finished with the Finnegan's, which meant they had cast the dark mark, which meant the authorities knew about their deaths, which meant there was probably an owl on its way now baring the tragic news for Seamus who sat across the other side of the common room shuffling a deck of cards.

Turning away from Seamus, she studied the plant in her text before being interrupted by a tapping noise. Looking up she saw an owl pecking at the window. It had a ministry emblem around its neck and a black scroll clasped in its claws.

Heart in her throat, Hermione opened the window allowing the owl to fly in and drop its letter on Seamus' card house before swooping around the room and flying out the window once more.

"No," Seamus whispered as Hermione clicked the window shut behind the owl. "No…no, no, no, no, no," he mumbled pushing his chair away from the table where the black scroll sat on his scattered pile of cards. "You've got it wrong. Take it back, take it BACK!" he yelled at the long gone owl, his voice ascending with each word.

The few other occupants of the room—who had been disturbed by the entrance of the owl—all looked at Seamus. No one but Seamus spoke a word. No one moved to comfort him. All of them just sat there.

Hermione was torn between ignoring the situation and instead dealing with the personal grief that someone else's parents had died and she had done nothing to stop it, or comforting the boy who had lost his parents.

"Ron…" Harry whispered, his question unsaid but not unasked. The confusion was written on his face.

"It's a death notice," replied the hoarse whisper. No more was needed to be said.

Seamus had edged himself back from the table he was seated at and was now half-leaning against the edge of one of the sofas. "No…no…no, no, no, no, no," he whispered over and over again, his horror stricken face crumbling. No one moved. They all just sat there watching.

She watched as the first tear left his eye. It felt as though that single tear wrenched her heart out. She couldn't take it any longer. Standing up, she dropped the book on the window seat and crossed the room, taking Seamus by his shoulders. Moving the two of them around the arm of the sofa, she sat him down, taking a seat right beside him.

"It's okay. Just breathe, Seamus, just breath," she told him, immediately regretting her words. Of course it wasn't okay, his parents were dead. He took a few hiccuping breaths as more tears flowed down his face. His body shuddered with the strength of his sobs. "Ron, open it," she insisted as three girls over in the corner started whispering among themselves.

The red head moved from his spot in front of the chess set, walking over, and picking up the black scroll as if it was a bomb. Cracking the seal, he unrolled the letter. Apprehensively, Seamus watched the youngest Weasley male, his eyes scanning the page before him.

Ron slowly shook his head in response, his eyes lifting from the page.

Hermione watched as more tears fell from his face, splattering on his robes. Not really sure what she was doing, Hermione reached out, placing a hand over his clenched fists in his lap, at the same time as wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. The Irish boy turned in her arms and resting his head on her shoulder, his tears dampening her own robes, her small hands rubbing circles across his back, the way a mother sooths her child. His waves of agony flowed around him, assaulting her like the crashing waves of the sea.

ooOOoo

Somehow, between the three of them, they had managed to get Seamus up to the boy's dormitory before anyone else had entered the Common Room, saving him from awkwardness. According to Harry, Seamus had stayed there all day after drinking the calming draught she had gotten him from the Infirmary.

Parvati had arrived in the Common Room as Hermione was making her way to the Greenhouses with Nicole. After being told what had happened to her boyfriend, she spent the rest of the day with him.

It wasn't until Friday that Seamus had returned to classes. Hermione had noticed that he had become jumpy and depressed, not taking life in general with as much enthusiasm as he had before.

Every time she saw him, she felt a little stab in the heart. His dull eyes reminded her of the pain she had caused, the innocent lives that had not been saved.

ooOOoo

It was three days after that Hermione had seen another Ministry owl. Her heart had clenched at the sight of it swooping across the Great Hall Monday morning. Thankfully the scroll was the usual cream colour and not the deathly black it had carried last time.

She watched as the letter fell into the waiting hands of the Professor before disappearing into the voluminous folds of his robes at which point she turned her attention to the tugging of her own robes.

"_What's that?_" Nicole asked, pointing to a brown haired boy across the table.

"_That's Neville,_" supplied the brunette.

The little girl shook her head quickly, causing her hair to whip around her head. "_No, what's he holding?_"

Hermione smiled before explaining what Neville's latest plant was.

It was part way through her explanation when she felt the Professor approach.

"Sir," she greeted.

"I believe this may be of importance to you," he said softly handing her a magical copy of the scroll he had received during his breakfast. With a quick greeting to Nicole he left, disappearing in a flourish of black. It was something which anyone else would look silly doing, but when he did, looked dramatic.

Turning her attention to the scroll and ignoring the questioning looks of the boys, she unrolled it. Skimming her eyes over the document she couldn't believe it. Of all times, they had to do it now, at Christmas time.

"Hermione," Ron finally asked, "what does it say?"

"It's a notice from the ministry. They've found an adoptive couple for Nicole." Her voice hitched slightly. "They're coming this weekend."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hand Talk**

Disclaimer: Of course I own all of these characters. I keep them locked up under my bed and feed them table scraps. NOT! If I owned these characters I would be sending these stories to my publisher (which does not exist) and not sending them to Summary: Hermione is found bloodied and bruised, without her sight and hearing. Resorting to the only communication she knows, there is only one other who understands her. HGSS

Rating: M (mature themes, violence and language)

Chapter 22

Warning: Chapter Summary may contain plot spoilers

Chapter Summary:

"They can't be serious?" interjected Harry shaking his head.

Hermione nodded a little.

"Bloody hell! Those Ministry officials think they can just up and change someone's life at a moments notice," Ron practically shouted waving his arms around dramatically. "They just send off a piece of paper with no consi—"

"Ron, please," interjected Hermione her voice wavering a little.

"—deration ! Nicole here is just another name on a list they have to shor—"

"Ron, SHUT UP!" she shouted glaring at him. "Sit down. You're making a scene."

Grumbling he grudgingly sat down. "It just makes me so mad. Nicole is just an innocent in their whole game."

Hermione overlooked his momentary insightfulness instead turning her feelings on him. "How do you think I feel?" Ron turned an unusual shade of Weasley Red. "I spent more time with Nicole than either of you!" she hissed snapping her glare to a slightly shocked looking Harry before gliding back to Ron. "If there is anyone who should be mad, it should be me! I have every right to get angry and mad and have someone else try to calm me down! But NO! I have to be the reasonable one. I'm the one who has to pull you back into line and I'm sick of it!" By now she was standing, poking a finger into Ron's chest. "For once grow-UP!" Realising what she had done Hermione looked up to see half the Great Hall looking at her.

Blushing she grabbed her bag and Nicole and dashed out of the Hall. Hastily, she shoved the scroll in the corner of her bag and the two girls slipped out between the great doors leading to the Hall. As she rounded the corner, she felt the first of the welling tears trail down her face. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

Who did he think he was? It was not as if he was going to miss Nicole. She was the one who had been living with her, the one who comforted her when she cried.

A small hand reached out, wiping her tears away before carefully prying an eyelid open. The little girl sitting on her hip gave her a sad look as she opened her eyes.

"_Don't cry_," she signed with her free hand as the other tightly grasped Hermione's cloak.

She couldn't help but laugh at the situation, the tears still slowly running down her face. Hitching her bag properly onto her shoulder, she tightly hugged the raven-haired girl as her little arms wrapped around her neck. After a moment, she pulled away, giving the little girl, who had unknowingly become her life over the past weeks, a peck on the forehead. The little girl smiled back at her giving her a return kiss on the nose.

Hermione couldn't help but smile has her former anger slipped away. Holding Nicole securely she headed down the hallway.

"It's going to be okay," she assured herself. "We're both going to be strong and get through this together. Then everything is going to go back to the way it always was." Hermione worried her lip at the thought. (um…? I have no idea what that was supposed to mean) Could things really go back to the way they were? Was she still the same person? It didn't matter, she concluded. She was going to put on a brave face and make it through this alive.

ooOOoo

That evening, she tried to talk to Severus but instead of the almost kind responses she had been used to receiving, he glared and sneered at her. She had almost cried when he told her to mind her own business, her emotions nearly getting the better of her, but she stayed strong.

What had she done to make him react like this? Where had his cooperative personality gone? She felt as if her world was falling apart around her. First it was her roommates who hardly ever talked to her anymore, then it was Harry and Ron who were spending less and less time with her, and then she found out that Nicole was leaving and Severus was mad with her. What in Hades had she done wrong to upset the Gods?

ooOOoo

It was very late that night before Severus allowed himself to go to bed. He had been up for hours marking essays and pop-quizzes. Finally, he got to a stage where he was fighting to keep his eyes from closing at 3am. It was true, he was avoiding her. He had to. He couldn't keep giving her the tongue lashings.

He didn't know when, but at some stage he had grown a conscience and was regretting speaking to her that way.

'No,' he growled. It wasn't his fault. She had brought it all upon herself by being such a Know-It-All. She was invading his space, making his bed smell intoxicatingly fragrant and very much unlike the potions the house elves used to clean them. It was her fault that he now enjoyed sitting at his desk marking essays while she did her homework on the couch. It was her all her fault. She deserved his harsh words… Didn't she?

ooOOoo

Putting on a cheerful face, Hermione adjusted the collar of her cloak once more. She was never one to preen herself but somehow it had become an odd habit for her whenever she was nervous or her emotions running.

It was Saturday morning. Nicole would be meeting her new family today. This might be the last time she would see these quarters for a very long time.

Making her way into the living room of Severus's rooms, she spotted Nicole lying on the floor with an Ever-Colour-Changing, No-Dip, No-Drip, Quick Dry Quill and a sheet of paper. Hermione watched the raven haired girl pause during her artistic flair only to start scribbling in an area to one side of the page.

She looked so sweet there on the rug. Seemingly finished with her inked drawing she sat-up, her back to the witch standing by the door way to her Uncle and Hermione's bedroom. She picked up the picture, admiring it before spotting a potions article on the floor near where she sat. Pulling the book over, she watched as the very dark and gloomy person began to morph into a bright, cheery young man before suddenly reverting back to the old gloomy man.

ooOOoo

The brunette watched has she giggled silently at the picture on the front cover before poking it with her finger to make it move before giggling a little more. To Hermione, that must be what it was all about to be a parent. To be able to see the happiness on the face of their child, someone who was apart of them. To be able to share the moment with their partner. Hermione sobered at thought. Nicole wasn't her daughter. She never would be. Biologically, potions could make Nicole her daughter, but never could she hope to really become her mother.

With a sigh she stepped away from the doorway and made her way over to Nicole. Looking up from the potions article, she grabbed the picture she had drawn and raced over to Hermione.

"Loo wha I doo o you," she managed to get out as she held her picture up for Hermione to see.

"_Very beautiful, Nicole_," she signed as she knelt down to her level. "_Who's that?_" she asked, pointing to a scribbled that looked like person with a huge head.

It turned out she had drawn a picture of Hermione, Severus, and herself all standing around a huge cauldron, making a brilliant potion that was blowing huge amounts of smoke into the air, "Just like Neville's". Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that.

Shortly afterwards, Severus arrived through the floo system. After brushing the soot of his clothes, he asked Nicole what she had been doing this morning before she showed him her picture.

"That's very nice. Now we must get going to the Headmasters office," he instructed as he shrank and pocketed her small suitcase of belongings she had acquired over her time there.

Standing up, she took Hermione's hand and together, they walked towards the door. Once outside, Severus still in the lead, headed towards the Headmaster's Office.

He had been there all morning. Even though the adoptive couple had already gone through a strict screening process, he still felt that he owed his sister and Nicole and took it upon himself to interrogate the young man and wife himself. It turns out after a rather nasty accident that the woman had become sterile and there was no chance that she could ever have children and hence the couple had decided to adopt. Both had been forthcoming with their admission that they hadn't wanted a baby but instead a young child, a little girl. They weren't wealthy but had plenty to support themselves and a young child. They were cheery and bright whilst also being down to earth. They had all the qualities that Nicole needed in her parents. Now all he had to do was see how well they and Nicole got along.

ooOOoo

When they finally reached the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters Office, Severus suddenly turned to face Hermione.

"I believe it would be best if you didn't come-up with Nicole. It will only make it harder on her," he said evenly. "You best say your good-byes now, or else you may never get the chance."

Hermione found that her chest was tight. "I would like to meet Nicole's possible adoptive couple before I blindly hand her over."

"She is not your daughter nor is she even remotely related to you."

She couldn't believe it. After everything she had gone through with Nicole she was being denied the possibility of even meeting her soon-to-be parents.

"I have spent more time with her the entire time she has been here, Professor," she bit out, her anger overtaking her disbelief.

"But she is still my niece. I will say this only once; say your farewells and leave before the number of house points Gryffindor has becomes significantly less," he hissed, glaring at her only to have her glare right back.

Hermione however knew this was a losing battle. Tearing her gaze away, she knelt down to Nicole before tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear.

"_You're going to meet your new parents now_," she told the raven haired girl. A smile lit her face.

"_Really? Will they be nice?_" she asked excitedly.

"_I'm sure they will_," she replied almost instinctively. "_Your Uncle is going to take you to meet them_."

"_You're coming too, aren't you_?" she asked. Sometimes she was just too perceptive for her good.

"_No darling. I have to go._"

"_You have to come with me_."

"_Your Uncle Severus will be going with you to meet them,_" she replied.

"_But I want you_," she pleaded, her bottom lip quivering, her eyes wide.

"_I can't. Don't cry_," she told her as she wiped away a tear that fell down her face before pulling her into a hug. The little girl held tight to her before Hermione pulled away.

"_I want you to remember that no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you_," she signed. "_If you ever need anything, I'll always be here, all you have to do is call for me and when I hear you, I will come. Okay_?"

"_Okay_," she replied.

"However touching this little meeting is, the pair of us must be going," Severus said from behind her.

"_What do you have to remember_?" she asked, ignoring the dark haired man.

"_That you will always be here for me_," she replied.

"_That's right_," she signed, her own tears forming as she stood. Severus took Nicole by the hand and with a mumbled password, the gargoyle moved to allow them entrance. Just before they stepped onto the moving staircase, Nicole turned around to face Hermione.

"I love you, 'Mione," she said confidently.

"_I love you too, Nicole_," she quickly signed back as she turned and disappeared up the moving staircase. And like that she was gone.

With a sniff, Hermione turned around, not quite sure where to go. Severus' rooms were too familiar and reminded her too much of Nicole. She didn't want to be around people so communal areas were out. Finally coming to a decision she started up the staircases. Up and up she went pass the classrooms, the empty rooms until she finally arrived at the astronomy tower.

"5 points off Hufflepuff, Miss Dawson," she said, as she walked out onto the deck where all the telescopes were set-up.

"Yes, Miss Granger," she replied, hastily shoving her book into her bag.

"As much as I appreciate that you are doing work, I suggest you work somewhere which isn't out of bounds."

"Yes, Miss Granger," she replied again, before slipping out the door.

When she was sure the third year was gone, she walked over to the ledge of the tower, seating herself on it and looking over the grounds which were covered in a light layer of snow. Allowing herself only a few moments to enjoy the scenery, she finally took out her wand and pointed it towards the outcrop just below the ledge. A few mumbled spells and the outcrop was dry, warm and snow free. Making sure on one was around she kicked her legs of the edge and jumped down to the small outcrop. This, unlike anywhere else, was her spot. This was her space to think where no one bothered her. Climbing onto the ledge, she looked at the carving in the stone on the actual castle itself. Three names, Ekaterina Slavine, Jonathan Yuletide, and Hermione Granger. Three people who owned this spot. Three people who had rights to it.

When Hermione had originally found it, she was tempted to erase the names as duty as a prefect, seeing as they were graffiti, but the longer she sat there, the more sense it made to leave the names there before she finally added her own, transferring it to the stone from a piece of paper magically.

Gently tracing her fingers over each of the names, she tried to imagine what this spot must have been like for these other people; what problems they had to escape.

She imagined Ekaterina up here crying over a break-up with her boyfriend. Then she was sitting here with a letter from her mum, reading it over and over again, just wanting to be home.

She imagined Jonathan sitting up here to escape all of the Quidditch and sex crazy boys in his dorm with a pad and quill. Then he was staring up at the moon and the million stars glittering in the night sky.

With a sigh, Hermione turned her back to the names, her feet sitting on the edge. In all, the ledge was about three metres long, around the tower and a metre and a half out. Spells ensured safety making sure that no one or no thing made it over the edge.

Tucking a few flyaway pieces of hair behind her ears, she barely suppressed a sob. Drawing her knees a little closer she looked out over the lake in all its silence. A thin layer of ice was forming but it was not yet complete. It looked peaceful, tranquil. Another sniff escaped her tightly pursed lips. Furiously wiping, her eyes she mentally chastised herself.

Why was she crying? There was no need to cry. Nicole was leaving. So what? Now she would have a proper family. A family that would love and care for her, a safe place for her to grow-up.

'Suck it up, Hermione. Suck it up and stop blubbering like a baby.'

'Stop snivelling like a child!' chastised a voice reminding her very much of Severus.

"Professor Snape. Not Severus. Snape, Professor Snape."

With renewed determination, she raised her head from her folded arms, not remembering when she put her head down. Rubbing the tears from her cheeks, she stared out into the distance, the cool winter breeze chilling across her damp face.

She was not weak. She would not cry and blubber and moan about something that could not be changed. She was strong. She would be strong. She had cried too many tears over these past months, tears over things that couldn't be changed. She was not weak, she would not cry, she would not mope. She would do what she did best. She would think.

And so she sat and thought. She thought of her friends however few they were. She thought of her parents. She considered her classes. She debated what she wanted to do when she finished her schooling. She contemplated her relationship with Sev-…Professor Snape, until finally she knew what she had to do.

Filled with determination, she clenched her teeth and made her way back into the Astronomy Tower, finally realising how her teeth chattered, how her skin felt both cold and raw, and how chapped her lips were. With a slight, shiver she reached for the door to the astronomy tower.

ooOOoo

There you have it! Thank-you to everyone who hasn't given up on this story. It does end-up going somewhere.

I know I've been a really long time with this coming, but excuses won't change anything. I'll warn you all now, that the next chapter may be a while coming, but hopefully not as long as these chapters.

I'd like to send a special thanks to Jinxd n cursed who proofread these chapters for me.


End file.
